


Яркие огни, богатые клиенты

by Caritas



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, attempted suicide, drug use and abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть лет назад Курт Хаммел покончил с собой. А Дэйв всё это время находится в забытьи, напиваясь и покупая шлюх. Но когда он встречает наркомана-хастлера, похожего на его школьную любовь, старые раны дают о себе знать.</p><p>Беты: Капитан Колесников, sasta<br/>Оформление: Simply Joker (NC-17)<br/>Переведено на ФБ-12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Lights and Paying Customers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24917) by Camunki. 



Они спорят из-за личного пространства, ругаются из-за лампы, препираются из-за деталей интерьера.  
Их отца нет дома, поэтому некому вмешаться, и они продолжают выяснять отношения. Крики прекращаются, но Курт, хоть и ведет себя тише, просто кипит от злости. Финн же в ярости и спрашивает, почему Курт не может быть как все.  
А потом он говорит это.  
Забавно, что одно слово может так много значить. Многие не осознают, какой силой обладают слова, потому что не могут использовать их с таким же мастерством, как Курт. А он чаще всего бросался короткими и меткими "неандерталец" или "тупица" в ответ на оскорбления "педик" и "гомик", но неизвестно, какое из них задевало Курта сильнее.  
Финн повторяет своё "пидорский" как заведенный уже пятнадцать минут, резко критикуя всю проделанную работу, а потом и вовсе переключается на самого Курта.  
И вот переломный момент.  
— И почему тебе нужно быть таким… — Финн замолкает, а Курт смотрит на него — не удивленно, а упрямо и сердито.  
— Давай! Скажи это! — тихо и зло требует Курт. Плечи дрожат, и он едва не рыдает. — Просто скажи, Финн, — и, хотя Курт не хочет слышать, он знает, что должен. Знает, что Финн имеет в виду каждое слово, даже если замолкает прежде, чем договорить.  
— ... таким пидором, — выплевывает Финн, и Курт уверен, что слышит, как разбивается на куски сердце. Финн видит это в его глазах, но все еще не может понять. Он знает, что Курт любил его, любит и всегда будет любить, пусть и немного в другом смысле. Но в то же время он думает, что, возможно, поступает правильно, может, ему нужно выступить против Курта, дать ему понять, что... они никогда не будут вместе.  
Тишина тяжелая. Она давит на Курта. Ему с трудом удается дышать. Такое впечатление, что из комнаты вытянули весь воздух, но Финн чувствует себя нормально. Он стоит прямо и выглядит как всегда — идеально.  
И становится очень больно. За то, что он такой идеальный, такой нормальный. Финн спрашивает, почему Курт должен себя вести так, а ему хочется вопить, что его выбора здесь нет! Он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы стать таким, как Финн.  
Курт хочет его, хочет быть таким, как он. Когда эти два чувства слились в одно?  
Но Курт знает, что он другой. Черт, и это лучшее, что у него есть. Он гордится собой, гордится своим высоким голосом и тонкими чертами лица. Гордится своей гибкостью, потому что упорно над ней работал. Гордится своей безупречной прической, которой может позавидовать любой гетеросексуал.  
Гордился.  
— Я устал, — он говорит тихо, почти неразборчиво, потому что давит в себе рыдания. — От всех... этих... — он делает паузу, хватая ртом воздух, — пидорских украшений.  
Если бы Финн был умнее, он бы понял, что осталось несколько недосказанных слов:  
"Включая себя самого".

_21 февраля, 2016 год_  
Сегодня шестая годовщина смерти Курта Хаммела.  
Нет, не смерти. Самоубийства. Лучше думать в таком ключе, так выходит честнее: не было убийства или несчастного случая. Суицид. По крайней мере, так сказали копы, а разве Дэйв может с ними спорить?  
Вот только он все равно не может сдерживать любопытство, и остается только гадать, что же произошло на самом деле. Он делает еще один глоток из своего стакана и старается вообще не думать.  
Дэйв Карофски напивается до невменяемого состояния, отмечая годовщину смер... самоубийства Курта Хаммела. Этой традиции он придерживается уже шесть лет, хотя по закону пить он может только последние два года. Он вообще не сразу смог понять, почему напивается в этот день и почему смерть Курта так сильно на него повлияла.  
В традицию входит огромное количество алкоголя и зверское похмелье, после которого самоубийство кажется идеальным выходом. Однако в последние несколько лет Дэйв добавляет еще один ритуал: он снимает и трахает парня, похожего на Курта. Задание не из легких, но с тем количеством алкоголя, которое он вливает в себя за вечер, любой худощавый хастлер хоть немного будет напоминать Курта. Каштановые волосы и зеленые глаза — это все, о чем он просит. Марк предлагает ему три варианта, и, просмотрев расплывчатые фотографии, Дэйв выбирает того, что посередине: "Ли", никакой фамилии, просто Ли. Он так похож на Курта, что это даже пугает, но Дэйв списывает все на собственное воображение. Кроме того, Курта он не видел шесть лет и с трудом может вспомнить его лицо. Даже фото в ежегоднике, на котором он с хоровым клубом, давно и безнадежно испорчено. Дэйв не может смотреть на него без угрызений совести.  
Дэйв гадает, сколько лет этому хастлеру. Постыдный секрет Дэйва — он уже обращался к Марку. Всего один или два раза раньше, когда совсем впадал в отчаяние: до него доходили слухи, что у Марка работают и несовершеннолетние. Некоторые вообще поговаривают, что все ребята сидят на наркотиках. Дэйв не особо удивлен, ибо прекрасно понимает, что такой образ жизни не выбирают по собственному желанию. И сам Дэйв всегда старается быть очень осторожным.  
Если честно, он не собирается особо задумываться над этим. Выпивка помогает.  
Дэйв успевает напиться почти до бессознательного состояния, когда рядом появляется тот самый парень.  
— Мистер Адамс? — ха, он и забыл, что назвался фамилией Азимио. Дэйв поворачивается к парню, которого собирается трахать всю ночь, и у него перехватывает дыхание.  
Он похож на Курта даже больше, чем на фотографии. Конечно, парень худее, чем был Курт, его можно даже называть костлявым, волосы у него длиннее, темнее и растрепанней, подбородок тверже. Да и голос у Курта был немного выше и звонче, но что-то в нем есть, что-то такое...  
... его глаза, — понимает Дэйв. Зелено-голубые глаза... Именно их Дэйв так старательно не замечал в школе. В конце концов, это слишком по-гейски — заглядывать кому-то в глаза.  
И вот парень с точно таким же цветом глаз. Дэйв судорожно втягивает в себя воздух и думает, что, кончая сегодня ночью, он будет выкрикивать имя Курта.  
Хотя кого он обманывает. Он всегда произносит одно и то же имя.  
— Да, я твой парень, — говорит Дэйв и стонет про себя: это прозвучало, как одна из первых реплик заштампованного порно.  
— Ну разве ты не милый? — фыркает хастлер. — Пойдем, здоровяк, если только ты не собираешься угощать меня.  
Дэйв бормочет что-то в ответ и встает, чувствуя, как пол покачивается под ногами. Парень приподнимает бровь, и у Дэйва мелькает мысль, не надеется ли он, что Дэйв отрубится по дороге в мотель.  
— Как мне называть тебя? — спрашивает Ли, подхватывая его под руку и игнорируя его состояние. Дэйв насмешливо ухмыляется в ответ: Ли не спрашивает его имени, а предлагает называть выдуманное. Какое Дэйв выдумал себе имя? Блять, забыл.  
— Эээ, — пауза, — Саймон. Называй меня Саймоном.  
— Я Ли, — в голосе столько же фальши, сколько и в улыбке. — Но ты можешь называть меня как захочешь, здоровяк.  
Чувствуется, что слова давно отрепетированы, но Дэйву сейчас плевать. Он позволяет ему и дальше играть свою роль.  
— Я вызову такси, — бормочет Дэйв. Шлюха — Господи, ему даже неприятно думать так, хоть это и правда, — молчит. Они сидят в тишине, пока ждут машину. Ли сначала пытался завести непринужденный разговор, но Дэйв практически велел ему заткнуться.  
Поездка в отель выходит немного неуютной. Дэйв позволяет Ли поддерживать разговор и старается вежливо отвечать. Он понимает, что Ли старается, и Дэйв не хочет показаться грубым, но из-за алкоголя его подташнивает, а этого он всеми силами старается избежать.  
Он доезжают до отеля... или мотеля — Дэйв никогда не мог понять разницы. Место, учитывая его расположение, не из лучших. Хотя, конечно, не район красных фонарей, но кто его знает, — все-таки здесь сдают комнаты почасово. Дэйв забронировал номер до завтрашнего полудня и заплатил Ли за всю ночь. Хастлер наверняка уйдет, как только закончит свою работу, но Дэйв собирается еще отлежаться после похмелья.  
За стойкой администратора сидит пероксидная блондинка с силиконовой грудью – она похожа на шлюху даже больше, чем Ли. Бейджик на ее необъятной груди говорит, что девицу зовут Мишель, и Дэйв сразу же решает, что и имя у нее ненастоящее, а если и ее собственное, то идиотское. Она жует жвачку, и Дэйв еще со входа улавливает ее фруктовый запах. Женщина поднимает голову, когда они подходят ближе и смотрит на Дэйва, потом на Ли, а тот очаровательно ей улыбается. У Дэйва возникает чувство, что он бывал здесь раньше.  
— У меня забронирована комната на фамилию Адамс, — говорит Дэйв, не утруждая себя приветствиями. Женщина нажимает три клавиши на компьютере и без слов передает Дэйву ключ. Дэйв гадает — это оттого, что она не может жевать и одновременно разговаривать, или же это слишком сложно для ее крошечных мозгов.  
Ли как щенок идет следом за Дэйвом и тоже молчит. Только когда Дэйв понимает, что идет не в ту сторону (спасибо, Мишель), он поднимает руку, молча указывая в противоположном направлении. Дэйв винит во всем алкоголь.  
Немного покачиваясь, он наконец находит дверь и ему даже удается открыть ее, не опозорившись. Он придерживает дверь для Ли и, когда тот проскальзывает мимо, захлопывает ее за собой, а потом, в приступе паранойи, запирает на задвижку. Ли стоит в темноте, пока Дэйв не щелкает выключателем, и они оба жмурятся от чересчур яркого света.  
Сердце Дэйв замирает, когда он впервые по-настоящему может рассмотреть Ли. Прошло слишком много времени, — говорит он себе, — ты сходишь с ума... но он Курт. Ладно, не Курт, но так похож на его тщательно оберегаемый образ о Курте, что это пугает.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ли, и Дэйв возвращается в реальность. Это не Курт, Курт мертв, и у него не было близнеца. Просто так случилось, что кто-то так сильно на него похож. Черт, наверное, не так уж и похож, — думает Дэйв, — он слишком пьян, чтобы понять.  
— Как ты хочешь это сделать? — невозмутимо спрашивает Ли, не обращая внимания на повисший в воздухе вопрос. Дэйв стряхивает наваждение и внимательно смотрит на Ли. Сейчас не время теряться в воспоминаниях, а... Ладно, как раз об этом он и мечтает. Но сейчас он хочет забыться, и ему не помешает тот факт, что хастлер похож на Курта больше, чем Дэйв ожидал.  
— Иди сюда, — Дэйв подходит к кровати и тянет Ли за собой. Ли бросает сумку на кровать и садится. — Поцелуй меня, — приказывает Дэйва и запинается. — Ты же целуешься, да?  
Ли натянуто улыбается и кивает.  
Дэйв наклоняется, осторожно целуя Ли. И ощущения, блять, ощущения непередаваемые. Ладонь Ли касается щеки Дэйва, когда он целует его смелее, а внизу живота нарастает возбуждение. Ли отодвигается, давая Дэйву время, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом набрасывается с поцелуями, на этот раз жадными и страстными, он проталкивает язык в чужой рот, касается им зубов.  
Дэйв зажмуривается и когда, разорвав поцелуй, открывает глаза, то снова видит перед собой Курта.  
Черт. Не Курта, Ли. Даже если дело в Курте, нельзя позволить себе теряться в фантазиях — когда он завтра проснется, станет только хуже.  
И еще один поцелуй. Уже становится тяжелее. Не в буквальном смысле, хотя возбуждение тоже скоро станет проблемой.  
— Ебать, — снова и снова повторяет Дэйв.  
— Указание к действию? — спрашивает Ли, а Дэйв не понимает, шутит он или нет. Очевидно, что шутит, учитывая, что Ли начинает целовать плечо Дэйва.  
— Прости. Я не могу этого сделать, — говорит он, осторожно отталкивая Ли. — Ты... блять, ты слишком на него похож.  
— На кого? — в глазах Ли любопытство и вроде что-то еще. Может, намек на панику.  
— На парня, которого я когда-то знал. Он... — Дэйв никогда не говорил этого вслух.  
— Что?  
Дэйв сглатывает комок в горле.  
— Он умер. Этой ночью... я делаю это каждый год в день его смерти, чтобы... не знаю, попытаться забыть его... не знаю.  
Теперь на лице Ли еще больше недоумения.  
— Марк говорил, что ты видел мою фотографию...  
— Да. Я выбрал тебя, потому что ты похож на него, — Дэйв мотает головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Так не должно было получиться. Ли должен был отстать со своими вопросами и дать Дэйву уйти или сделать что-то, прежде чем он наговорит лишнего.  
— Тогда почему...  
— Потому что ты выглядишь слишком похожим на него. Это... Дерьмо, я так не могу, — Дэйв опускает голову и трет виски. Он больше не хочет смотреть на Ли, не хочет видеть здесь Курта, не хочет больше вспоминать, потому что ему слишком больно.  
Ли просто смотрит, очевидно, не замечая его внутреннего конфликта.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Марк не возвращает деньги? — спрашивает он, словно пытаясь игнорировать неожиданную реакцию Дэйва.  
— Знаю, — Дэйв по-прежнему не хочет поднимать голову. Ли же продолжает с любопытством смотреть на него, а затем сползает с кровати и садится рядом. Придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к плечу Дэйва. Никто из них не двигается.  
— Как его звали? — мягко спрашивает Ли. — Парень, который умер. Как его звали?  
— Курт, — шепчет Дэйв, и даже имя горчит на языке. — Курт Хаммел, — он не сдерживает всхлипа.  
Ли мгновенно напрягается. Секунду он молчит, но, когда Дэйв поворачивает голову к нему, изучает его сузившимися глазами. И наконец говорит:  
— Наверное, он много для тебя значил.  
— Вообще-то, я его почти не знал.  
—Тогда почему...  
— Он был единственным открытым геем в нашей школе. Единственным геем, которого я знал. И он... Господи, он был таким красивым. Похожим на модель... он так одевался и двигался... Другие ребята говорили, что он выглядел странно, но... я думаю, я был в него влюблен, — кажется, он действительно пьян вдребезги, раз успевает вывалить столько информации. Блять, когда он стал таким болтливым?  
— Тебе было шестнадцать, — у Ли циничный тон, и Дэйв не винит его: он бы сам посмеялся над своими словами, если бы мог.  
— Ты не знал его. Я был натуралом до того, как встретил его, — глаза Ли удивленно распахиваются. — Шучу. Но до того, как я его увидел, я не знал о своей ориентации, понимаешь? Задумывался, конечно, но никогда не думал о парне в таком смысле, пока не... — он замолкает и откашливается. — А потом он убил себя.  
— Сколько драмы, — легкомысленно говорит Ли, но Дэйв не обращает на него внимания.  
— Он был моей Офелией, — у Дэйва такой мечтательный голос, что Ли давится смехом. — Ладно, не лучшее сравнение, но ты понял, о чем я говорю.  
— Офелия любила Гамлета, — замечает Ли и откидывается на кровать, упираясь руками в матрас. Дэйву не надо даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять — он тоже поразительно красивый, несмотря на болезненную худобу и... что-то еще, чего он не успевает понять.  
— Ну да, он ненавидел меня. Не могу его винить за это... я все-таки постоянно задирал его. Наверно, я одна из причин, по которой он... — Дэйв закашливается. — Я не должен об этом говорить. Вообще-то, как раз сегодня я пытаюсь его забыть.  
— Ну да, поэтому ты сейчас здесь со мной, его двойником, — Дэйв не отвечает, а Ли переворачивается и забирается Дэйву на колени. Он кладет ладонь ему на щеку.  
— Закрой глаза, — Дэйв хмурится. — Дэйв, закрой глаза, — Ли касается губами его лба и понижает голос до шепота. — Сегодня я буду Куртом. Только для тебя я Курт.  
Ли целует его шею, ловко расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке  
— Назови меня по имени, — приказывает Ли задыхающимся голосом.  
— Курт, — стонет Дэйв, когда Ли двигает бедрами. — Курт.  
Затем пальцы шлюхи добираются до пуговиц на его джинсах, и он что-то бормочет о том, что нужно встать, и Дэйв поднимается с постели, а Ли тянет вниз его брюки. Он знает, что клиенты не любят полностью раздеваться, когда на нем все еще остается одежда, поэтому он становится перед Дэйвом и поводит плечами, и Ли чувствует руки Дэйва раньше, чем успевает отреагировать. Ли хочет сказать, чтобы он был поосторожнее с пуговицами, но только молчит и тихо стонет, когда Дэйв гладит руками его грудь, задевая соски.  
— Господи, ты красивый, — у Дэйва тихий, восхищенный голос, но все еще звучат отголоски грусти, словно о чем-то утраченном. Он еще не полностью поверил в иллюзию. Поэтому Ли целует его в губы, осторожно, не как обычно целует клиентов, если вообще позволяет себя целовать: нежно и шепча что-то на ухо, легко поглаживая по шее.  
А затем сильнее, резче, горячее. Прикосновения губ переходят в укусы, а поцелуи становятся столкновением языков. Ли не в силах сдержать стон, когда Дэйв прижимается к нему бедрами, и ненадолго позволяет себе утонуть в ощущениях. Но момент проходит, и он вспоминает, что должен доставлять клиенту удовольствие: это не просто секс, это его гребаная работа, и он не может отвлекаться, потому что... не может.  
Он становится на колени, не желая больше смотреть в лицо Дэйва. Снимает его боксеры; член Дэйва уже давно стоит и истекает смазкой. Ли тянется за сумкой и достает оттуда презерватив и любрикант. Он ненадолго убирает тюбик в сторону, наблюдая, как Дэйв раскатывает по члену презерватив. Ли обхватывает его член рукой и наклоняет голову.  
— О Господи, — раздается сверху; он привык уже к такой реакции. Это специализация Ли. Он нежно целует головку, когда рука Дэйва зарывается в его волосы, а затем полностью принимает его в рот, подавляя естественный рвотный рефлекс, от которого он за эти годы практически избавился. Он обводит языком головку, ведет им по всей длине и сосет, стонет, осторожно поглаживая ладонью яйца. Он сосет, втягивая щеки, пока не чувствует, как Дэйв тянет его за волосы. Он выпускает его член изо рта с непристойным влажным звуком. По подбородку стекает слюна, и Курт слизывает ее языком.  
— Хочу трахнуть тебя, — прямо говорит Дэйв. Ли знает, что он еще не протрезвел, по крайней мере, надеется на это. Он тянется за тюбиком и выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы. Дэйв пристально смотрит на него, словно в забытьи. Ли переворачивается и начинает готовить себя, но Дэйв останавливает его.  
— Дай мне, — бормочет он, и Ли останавливается и немного неуверенно передает ему тюбик. Обычно он сам готовит себя, потому что не всегда верит, что клиенты сделают все как следует, а если будет больно, он несколько дней не сможет работать. К тому же, клиентам по большей части все равно, кто выполнит эту часть, если только им не хочется растягивать его насухую и наблюдать за его реакцией.  
Дэйв наносит смазку на пальцы — на все пальцы, как замечает Ли, — и начинает готовить его. Он сразу проталкивает указательный и средний пальцы, двигая ими и разводя в стороны. Ли дрожит: у Дэйва длинные, сильные и жесткие пальцы. Он откидывается на спину, когда Дэйв добавляет еще один, и старается игнорировать то, как Дэйв пристально следит за ним. После четвертого пальца Ли собирается сказать, что ему не нужна такая подготовка, но затем Дэйв отстраняется, оставляя Ли желать большего. Это непривычно, с ним не часто такое случается.  
Ли думает, что Дэйв успевает немного остыть, но когда видит, как тот наносит смазку на член, понимает, что у него только еще больше стоит. Ли смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, весь словно олицетворяя похоть и желание. Он ждет, что Дэйв скажет, как ему хочется, но тот лишь просит Ли лечь на спину, чтобы видеть его лицо. Лицо Курта. Он становится на колени между разведенных ног Ли, и Ли скрещивает лодыжки за спиной Дэйва, демонстрируя гибкость танцора... или шлюхи.  
Ли крепко держится за Дэйва, когда тот медленно толкается внутрь. Ли на секунду напрягается, но тут же расслабляется, давая Дэйву возможность войти на всю длину. Ебать, как же горячо. У Ли снова закрыты глаза, и Дэйв думает, что это от боли, поэтому обхватывает рукой его опавший член. Ли распахивает глаза и вздрагивает: очевидно, этого он не ожидал. Дэйв несколько секунд двигает рукой по его члену, пока он вновь не наливается кровью, и немного отодвигается, увидев, что Ли жмурится, но на этот раз от удовольствия.  
Он двигается быстрее, начиная теряться в охватывающем его возбуждении, наклоняется ниже, так что они соприкасаются грудью, а Ли легко подстраивается под неудобную позицию. Они входят в один ритм, и Дэйв обхватывает бедра Ли, с силой вбиваясь в него.  
Кажется, что они оба забываются в жарких рваных толчках. Наверное, неверно будет назвать их страстными: в движениях лишь жадность и потребность, которые никто из них не может объяснить. Жадность, которая характерна для хорошего секса, но не за который выкладывают приличную сумму. Здесь необъяснимая страсть, словно наружу рвется скопившееся за несколько лет напряжение, будто лопается туго натянутая струна.  
Ли не собирается кричать — это какое-то клише из порно фильмов. Он делает это, только когда думает, что клиентам понравится. Но Дэйв двигается все яростнее, сильнее, пока Ли не выгибается на кровати. В животе разливается жар, а рука Дэйва еще сильнее сжимается на его члене. Ли вскрикивает, безвольно стонет, выкрикивает проклятия и забрызгивает спермой себя и живот Дэйва.  
Еще несколько толчков, и Дэйв кончает, а Ли смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, как Дэйв застывает и закусывает губу. А потом вновь толкается вперед, выбивая из Ли еще один стон, когда задевает чувствительную простату. Он чувствует оргазм Дэйва и разливающееся тепло внутри себе даже через латекс. Дэйв отстраняется, аккуратно снимает и завязывает презерватив, отбрасывает его в сторону. А затем скатывается с Ли и падает на спину.  
Ли садится и ждет приказов, но Дэйв почти сразу же засыпает. Он изучает лицо человека, который только что его трахал. Оно ясное и безмятежное. А затем ложится на спину, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы. Обычно, когда клиент вот так вырубается, он сразу же уходит. Но Дэйв оплатил его до самого утра, и сейчас, наверное, ему можно поспать, и компания не помешает. В конце концов, Дэйв милый и теплый и в каком-то извращенном смысле знакомый ему. Он прижимается к Дэйву и позволяет себе уснуть. 


	2. Chapter 2

Два дня спустя Дэйв говорит себе, что не будет звонить Марку. Это традиция одного раза в год, в конце концов. У него нет привычки обращаться к хастлерам. Он собирается стать чертовым адвокатом и не может так просто нарушать закон. Дэйв рискует степенью, карьерой и собственной жизнью.  
Он не будет звонить Марку.  
Ему не нужно снова видеть Ли, ему хватает воспоминания о том, как утром тот поспешно одевался, обернувшись к Дэйву только на прощанье. Дэйву не следует думать о нем или восстанавливать отрывки той ночи, которая навсегда осталась на подкорке сознания. Ему не стоит мысленно сравнивать Ли и Курта; думать, что, возможно, алкоголь был ни при чем, может, они действительно так похожи. И ему до зуда в пальцах хочется схватить телефон, позвонить, лишь бы еще раз увидеть его лицо. Ему не следует так мучить себя.  
Утром он идет в колледж на занятия, сидит на лекции и не думает о Ли. Автоматически делает пометки в тетради, а, когда выходит из аудитории, осознаёт, что забыл абсолютно все. Он разговаривает с друзьями, сочувственно улыбается девушке, которая влюблена в него, даже зная, что он гей, и идет в кафетерий.  
Он не думает о Ли.  
Не думает. Не может. Не должен. Все его мысли сводятся к тому, что его поступок будет неверным. Все внутри просто вопит об опасности, ведь именно ему будет потом хуже. И все равно Дэйв допускает ошибку. Выискивает укромное место, оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя, что его никто не может подслушать.  
Он звонит Марку.  
– Алло? – даже голос у него мерзкий, думает Дэйв. И понимает, что все-таки терпит неудачу. Он пока не уверен, почему именно: из-за недостатка силы воли или чего-то большего.  
– Марк? – шипит он в трубку, потому что боится, что его могут услышать. Никому нет дела до того, с кем он разговаривает, он здесь вовсе не звезда. Он старается лишний раз не светиться, у него есть друзья, но нет врагов. Он делает то, что от него требуется, старается держаться подальше от неприятностей и не нарушает закон. Вот только сейчас разговаривает по телефону с сутенером, а значит, где-то он привирает.  
– Говорите, – Дэйв никогда не встречался с Марком лично. Он представляет, как тот выглядит: высокий или нет, уродливый или симпатичный. Богатый, наверное, и поэтому хорошо одевается, если только он не из тех, кто таскает дерьмовую одежду, несмотря на толщину своего кошелька. Черт, собственно, Дэйв и не знает, богатый ли он на самом деле. Может, мировой кризис зацепил и эту... сферу услуг.  
– Это, эээ... это мистер Адамс. Я, хм... два дня назад... – Господи, стыдно-то как. Что он должен сказать? Я трахал одного из ваших? Это неправильно, вся ситуация неправильная, и ему действительно, действительно не следует этого делать. Но он уже назвал свое имя и опозорился, почему бы не продолжить?  
– Вы нанимали Ли? – спокойно уточняет Марк. Ну конечно, для него это рутина, всего лишь работа. Он не может знать, как трудно Дэйву, у которого чертов ритуал и который никогда не изменяет ему. Недаром же он устанавливал себе правила: они помогают сохранять здравый рассудок. Один раз в год – первое правило, один гребаный раз в году и не больше, потому что он не может причинять себе столько боли чаще оговоренного количества раз.  
– Ага. Я... эээ. Да, – он откашливается, пытаясь подобрать слова. Если он нарушит правила, чего добьется в итоге? У него нет причин делать это снова – сегодня не его особенный день, никаких оправданий того, что он будет делать это только на двадцать первое мая.  
– Хотите еще раз заказать его? – Дэйв кивает и, тут же почувствовав нелепость своего поступка, отвечает утвердительно. – На какой день вас записать?  
– Сегодня? – нетерпеливо спрашивает он, выставляя себя девственником, который в первый раз решил потрахаться. Дэйв уверен, что Марку не раз приходилось общаться и с такими ребятами.  
– Боюсь, что сегодня он занят, – у Дэйва неприятно сжимается желудок. "У него клиент" – остается недосказанным. "Он трахается с другим" – тоже не произносится вслух, но Дэйв слышит оба эти предложения.  
– Тогда завтра вечером? – у него напряженный голос, но он пытается отогнать мысленные картинки того, как кто-то другой трахает мальчишку, с которым он спал несколько дней назад. Дэйв не привык делиться: его редкие отношения всегда были моногамными, и ему в голову не приходило ревновать шлюх к другим клиентам.  
– Без проблем, – соглашается Марк, и Дэйв назначает время и место – то же, что и в прошлый раз. Дэйв сразу же прощается, не зная, как завершить разговор, не испытывая чувства, будто он что-то купил, хотя, по сути, так оно и есть. Разговор короткий и вежливый, но все равно оставляет горькое послевкусие. Дэйв возвращается в кафетерий, внезапно ощущая, что у него пропал аппетит.

– Приятно встретить тебя здесь, – в словах Ли есть что-то знакомое, помимо того факта, что они были здесь раньше, но Дэйв не может сообразить, что именно. – Пойдем?   
Дэйв сейчас трезвый, но Ли все равно похож на Курта так же сильно, как и в прошлый раз. Дэйв разглядывает его в приглушенном свете бара и гадает, действительно ли он уже сошел с ума из-за своей зависимости.  
– Да, – бурчит он в ответ и идет вслед за Ли к двери. Они едут в тот же отель, и Дэйв снимает номер, пока администратор тупо смотрит на него и жует жвачку.   
Когда они заходят в комнату, Ли нервно усмехается.   
– Я думал, ты делаешь это только раз в год, – говорит он, проводя ладонью по волосам. – Зачем тогда заказывать меня еще раз? – Дэйв пытается игнорировать тот факт, что Марк и Ли используют те же реплики.   
– Я хотел тебя увидеть, – тихо признается Дэйв. Это самое близкое к правде из того, что он может себе позволить, но он все еще не до конца понимает, почему его так тянет к Ли.   
– Увидеть меня? – эхом отзывает Ли.   
– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – говорит Дэйв. Ли кивает в ответ, многообещающе улыбаясь, и начинает снимать одежду. Дэйв не останавливает его, просто наблюдает, как он раздевается до нижнего белья. Не успевает Дэйв и глазом моргнуть, как Ли стягивает белье и оказывается перед Дэйвом полностью обнаженным.   
При ярком свете Дэйв может видеть все. Бледная гладкая кожа, розовые соски, дорожка темных волос, спускающаяся к паху. Больше волос на его теле нет, только на голове и руках. Дэйв решает, что Ли сбривает все остальное, наверное, чтобы соответствовать вкусам своих клиентов.   
– Хорошо, ты меня видишь, – говорит Ли, все еще улыбаясь. – Чего ты хочешь?   
– Стой на месте, – командует Дэйв, и Ли подчиняется его приказу. Дэйв подходит ближе и рассматривает его. Он встает очень близко, поэтому замечает и другое: растрепанная неряшливая прическа, темные круги под глазами, проколотое ухо и дорожки синяков на обеих руках. Вот почему в прошлый раз он показался Дэйву уставшим и измотанным.   
Дэйв не может представить, почему человек добровольно хочет портить такое красивое тело. Он осторожно берет его левую руку и изучает внутреннюю сторону. Дэйв почти уверен, что Ли не нравится это, но он позволяет делать то, что Дэйв хочет. Когда Дэйв отпускает его руку, не сказав ни слова, Ли облегченно вздыхает.   
Дэйв переводит взгляд на его грудь. Похоже, ее он тоже бреет, потому что на ней ни волоска, а кожа молочно-белая. Ему не помешало бы полежать на солнце, потому что кожа у него практически блестит и не в стиле «Спасателей Малибу», а что-то ближе к «Сумеркам». Но еще эта бледность оттеняет светло-розовые соски самым непристойным образом, и Дэйв перекатывает один между пальцев, наблюдая, как сосок твердеет под его прикосновениями. По телу Ли проходит дрожь, и Дэйв опускает взгляд – у него уже стоит. Кажется, он нашел одну из самых чувствительных зон.   
Дэйв кладет ладонь ему на грудь и ведет ее вниз, обхватывая член Ли и чувствуя, как он подрагивает в его руке. Пару раз проводит по всей длине, и на головке выступает капля смазки, и Дэйв стирает ее большим пальцем. Он чувствует, что Ли хочет пошевелиться, вернуть контроль над ситуацией, но покорно ждет. Наверняка раньше ему приходилось и похуже.   
– Дотронься до себя, – очевидно, эту команду Ли не раз приходилось выполнять в прошлом, потому что в глазах его не отражается удивления, когда он опускает руку туда, где недавно была ладонь Дэйва.   
– На кровать, – говорит Дэйв, и Ли подчиняется и ждет, когда Дэйв тоже быстро сбросит свою одежду. Дэйв подходит к кровати и замирает, глядя, как Ли ложится на спину и обхватывает рукой свой член. Наблюдает за его действиями – как его рука сжимает член, двигается по всей длине. Замечает, что у основания его хватка становится сильнее, а у головки рука немного расслабляется, видит, как приподнимаются бедра, когда он осторожно проводит пальцем по головке. Другой рукой он ласкает соски и стонет, от чего у Дэйва в животе закручивается возбуждение. Он тоже дотрагивается до себя, и это, наверное, странно в сложившихся обстоятельствах, но у него уже тоже стоит. Дэйв достает презерватив из кармана джинсов, валяющихся на полу, и роется в сумке Ли в поисках смазки, не особо переживая, что, собственно говоря, копается в чужих вещах.   
Он бросает бутылочку любриканта на кровать и раскатывает по члену презерватив, наблюдая, как Ли растирает скользкую смазку между пальцев. Приподняв бедра, он проталкивает в себя один палец, так и не разрывая зрительного контакта с Дэйвом. Обычно Дэйв предпочитает наблюдать за процессом с другой стороны, но сейчас он не смотрит на то, как пальцы растягивают тесное отверстие, вместо этого наблюдая за выражением покрасневшего то ли от возбуждения, то ли от смущения лица Ли.  
Он продолжает наблюдать за Ли, но видит только Курта Хаммела.   
Дэйву достаточно. Он переворачивает Ли на живот, устраиваясь сзади и упираясь взглядом в растрепанные волосы на его затылке и дорожку выпирающих позвонков. С этого ракурса легко представить, что это вовсе не Курт, а просто хастлер, который отдаленно на него похож. Отчего-то легче не становится.  
Дэйв толкается вперед и закрывает глаза. Ему нравится думать, что это от удовольствия, но на самом деле просто больше нет смысла смотреть. Он не может сказать, больно Ли или ему нравится, и, вообще-то, ему сейчас плевать. Это не Курт, поэтому Дэйву не обязательно, чтобы его любовник наслаждался процессом. У них сделка, и Ли здесь ради него, вот и все.   
Он входит резче и глубже и, когда слышит, как Ли издает задушенный всхлип, открывает глаза. Ли непристойно выгибает спину, пальцами цепляется за покрывало на кровати. Рука, лежащая на члене Ли, – Дэйв даже не помнит, когда успел обхватить его ладонью, – сжимается, и хастлер снова глухо стонет. Дэйв гадает, как долго он двигается вот так на автомате: должно быть, долго, учитывая, что он уже близок к разрядке. Еще один сильный толчок, и Ли издает грудной стон, но почти сразу же обрывает себя. Дэйв думает, что он, наверно, прикусывает губу, потому что сейчас слышно лишь его хриплое дыхание.   
Он наклоняется ниже и прижимается грудью к спине Ли, а губами касается его шеи.   
– Отпусти себя, – говорит Дэйв неожиданно хриплым голосом. – Можешь кричать, если хочешь.   
– Блять! – немедленно раздается в ответ, а потом Ли издает громкий низкий стон и еще сильнее прогибается в спине. Этот звук заводит Дэйва, он стонет в ответ и продолжает вбиваться в Ли, еще быстрее двигая рукой на его члене. Ли уже не остановить, он стонет и ругается, уже совсем не сдерживая себя. Дэйв считает, что это самое горячее, что он слышал в своей жизни, даже если хастлер на самом деле притворяется.   
– Блять, Дэйв! – Ли двигает бедрами, пытаясь толкаться в руку Дэйва. – О Господи, Господи, Дэйв, блять! – он стонет похлеще любого актера из порно, приличного, более или менее хорошо снятого порно, как раз такого, какое предпочитает Дэйв. Хотя он не слишком придирчив.   
Дэйв знает, что Ли уже близко: парня бьет дрожь, и он, кажется, почти совсем теряет контроль над своим телом. У него слабеют ноги, и Дэйв в буквальном смысле вбивает его в матрас, но потом Ли приподнимает бедра навстречу толчкам Дэйва. Оргазм сбивает Дэйва неожиданно, и он закрывает глаза, шепча чье-то имя или ругательства. Он замирает, неожиданно осознав, что наверняка чересчур сильно сжимает ладонь на члене Ли, но, ослабив хватку, понимает, что у него влажная ладонь, а, значит, Ли тоже кончил.   
Он ждет, пока Ли не перестанет дрожать, а потом перекатывается на спину, гадая, так ли чувствуют себя спортсмены после марафона. У него совсем нет сил, и он не знает, почему, ведь раньше он мог продержаться дольше, а секс мог быть намного жестче. Но у него все еще рваное дыхание, по коже стекают капли пота, а сердце готово вырваться из груди.   
Ли лежит рядом с ним, и Дэйв должен признать, что он необыкновенный. Как он выгибался под его прикосновениями, какое у него красивое тело и как он сладко стонал имя Дэйва…   
Стоп.   
– Ты называл меня Дэйвом, – тихо произносит Дэйв, а затем чуть громче: – Я представился Саймоном, но все это время ты называешь меня Дэйвом. – Он резко садится, несмотря на то, что сил почти не осталось, и смотрит на Ли, который просто замирает.   
– И что с того? – говорит он, тоже принимая сидячее положение, и заправляет прядь волос за ухо. – Может, я украл твой телефон и прочитал сообщения, – он не встречается с Дэйвом взглядом, и, блять, если чему юридическая школа его научила, так это распознавать откровенную ложь. Дэйв чувствует себя ребенком, до которого спустя несколько часов доходит рассказанная шутка. Он ощущает себя идиотом, над которым все успели посмеяться.   
– У меня пароль на телефоне, – быстро отвечает Дэйв, а руки Ли начинают дрожать. А на полу наверняка происходит что-то невероятно интересное, поскольку он просто прикипает к нему взглядом.   
– Марк сказал мне, – говорит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно.   
– Марк знает меня как Саймона Адамса, – возражает Дэйв. Он не кричит, потому как знает, что не все так просто. Черт, он всегда это знал, вот только игнорировал полную абсурдность своих предположений, но ведь это так очевидно. Конечно, это Курт. Если не считать того факта, что Курт мертв, то сомнений не возникает. Но это тоже игнорировать нельзя.   
– Неужели? – Ли еще шире распахивает глаза, но в этот раз выходит неестественно, слишком очевидно.  
– Не притворяйся, Курт, – Дэйв старается говорить спокойно, но в его голосе все равно чувствуется угроза. И в животе начинает ворочаться почти звериная ярость, которую он не может объяснить ничем. Может, потому что все эти годы он жил ложью, думая о парне, отказавшемся от своей жизни, но вовсе не в том смысле, в котором предполагал Дэйв.   
– Я не...   
– Хватит нести чушь.   
Ли сердито фыркает и встает, начиная поспешно одеваться. Он паникует. Его поймали.   
– Я не Курт. Ты ошибаешься. Я знал, что не следовало поощрять твои фантазии, – он не смотрит на Дэйва, вместо этого сосредотачивая внимание на пуговицах рубашки, пытаясь застегнуть их дрожащими руками. Выходит не очень хорошо.   
– Ты не обманешь меня, Курт, – Дэйв тоже встает, он почти на полголовы выше и намного больше него. Он вырос с момента окончания школы – достаточно для того, чтобы стать серьезной угрозой кому-то такого же телосложения, как Ли. Ли направляется к двери – нет, он, скорее, бросается к ней, – и Дэйв, не раздумывая, хватает его и крепко держит. Ли вскрикивает от злости и пытается бороться, изворачиваясь и ругаясь, но Дэйв сильнее.   
– Ты псих! Отпусти меня! – вопит Ли, по его лицу бегут слезы. Дэйв не отпускает его, только задумываясь отстранено, настоящие ли они. Он не может отпустить его, потому что Ли по-прежнему вырывается.   
– Курт Хаммел, – шипит Дэйв, глядя ему прямо в глаза, сейчас влажные от слез, но от этого кажущиеся еще ярче. Его взгляд на долю секунды мутнеет, и Дэйв видит в нем промелькнувший страх. Этого достаточно, чтобы немного ослабить хватку.   
– Отпусти меня! – Ли бьет его ногой по голени и оказывается наконец свободен, потому что Дэйв, шипя проклятия, отшатывается от него. – Я не... я не Курт. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Дэйв... Ты ошибаешься. Тебе лучше уйти домой.   
– Я не ошибаюсь! Я знаю, кто ты! Ты думал, что я не узнаю тебя? – Дэйв практически орет на него и, прежде чем он успевает осознать свои действия, снова хватает Ли, а тот пытается вырваться из его крепкой хватки.   
Он прижимает Ли к стене и, когда их тела прикасаются друг к другу, он, несмотря ни на что, чувствует проскальзывающее между ними желание и возбуждение. Ли дергается, всхлипывает, царапается и пытается пнуть ногой, но он слабее Дэйва и во второй раз вырваться не может.   
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отпусти меня! Ты делаешь мне больно! – задушено выдавливает Курт, срывающимся от рыданий голосом. У него закрыты глаза, лицо горит, а губы ярко-красные. Он дрожит еще сильнее, чем раньше. И он по-прежнему одуряюще красивый.   
– Скажи мне правду! – кричит на него Дэйв. Ли ничего не говорит, но неожиданно хватка на его руке ослабевает и раздается хруст. Дэйв отпускает его, возможно, из-за ослепляющей боли, возможно, из-за бегущей по лицу крови. Ли вырывается, и Дэйв не может его видеть, потому что зажмуривается.  
– Я думал, ты изменился, – слышит он и открывает глаза. Ли стоит перед ним, расправив плечи, несмотря на дрожь. На его лице презрительная улыбка. – Но, кажется, ты все такой же тупой неандерталец, каким всегда был.   
Прошло шесть лет, но оскорбление до сих больно задевает. Дэйв вздрагивает и вовсе не от боли в сломанном носе.   
– Курт...  
Но Курт уже выскакивает за дверь. Дэйв беспомощно стоит, голый, зажимая рукой сломанный нос, и пытается навести порядок в своих мыслях. Потому что Курт Хаммел живой, он в городе и, блять, он шлюха.   
А Дэйв Карофски снова все испортил.


	3. Chapter 3

– Марк… это Саймон Адамс, – Дэйв ждет целый день, прежде чем позвонить. Ему нужно время, чтобы успокоиться и остановить кровь. Сейчас он выглядит нормально: в больнице ему вправили нос и залепили пластырем. Дэйв соврал врачу, что ввязался в драку в баре. Синяков почти не было (Курт бил очень точно, – думает про себя Дэйв), но все равно чертовски больно.  
– Ли сказал, что больше не хочет с вами встречаться, – у Майка холодный тон, но в голосе нет угрозы. – Вы сделали ему больно? Я не терплю насилия в отношении своих ребят, если только они не дают своего согласия.  
«Согласия, ну конечно», – с горечью думает Дэйв.  
– Нет! Я… мы просто не поняли друг друга. Я хотел бы извиниться, – он пытается добавить убедительности голосу, но самому ему кажется, что так вызывает только больше подозрений.  
– Не поняли друг друга? Если Ли показал себя не с лучшей… – голос Марка тут же меняет интонации – теперь он пытается успокоить недовольного клиента. У Дэйва неприятно ноет в груди, когда он думает о себе как о клиенте.  
– Ничего подобного, – обрывает его Дэйв. Не хватало только Курту новых неприятностей. – Я всего лишь хочу еще одну ночь.  
На линии тихо, а затем:  
– Я должен уважать и его желания, мистер Адамс.  
В это мгновение Дэйв понимает, что из себя представляет Марк. Нет, он и раньше понимал, но сейчас осознает в полной мере.  
– Плачу вдвойне, – уверенно говорит Дэйв и уже знает, что получит желаемое.  
Не так он должен тратить свои сбережения. Ему стоило бы копить деньги на дом в Лайме, куда переедет в следующем году, когда получит работу. Или на новую машину. Или на свою будущую жизнь, но почему-то в сравнении с Куртом будущее кажется далеким и бессмысленным.  
– Договорились. Сегодня вечером он не занят, – еще бы, за такие деньги. – Я записываю вас на то же время.  
– Скажите ему, чтобы встретил меня в мотеле, – говорит Дэйв. Сердце уже громко стучит в груди при мысли о том, что он снова увидит Курта.  
– Хорошо. Доброй ночи, мистер Адамс.  
Дэйв понимает, что нашел к Марку идеальный подход.

Когда Курт появляется на пороге этой ночью, он… ведет себя странно.  
Практически запрыгивает на Дэйва, едва видит его, одаривает широкой непристойной улыбкой и буквально тащит в комнату, пока Дэйв пытается достать ключи.   
– Давай же, здоровяк! – смеется Курт, когда они заходят в комнату, и до того, как Дэйв успевает что-то сказать, руки Курта уже на ширинке его брюк. Дэйв шарахается в сторону, но Курта это ни капли не задевает. – Ты ведь и правда большой? Ха! Если бы я только знал в школе… – он криво улыбается, и, хотя по-прежнему флиртует, в его словах чувствуется горечь.   
Сначала Дэйв думает, что он пьяный. Но у Курта внятная речь, он нормально стоит на ногах, просто выглядит так, будто только что пробежал сотню километров. Дэйв не идиот, он видит расширенные зрачки, помнит отметины на руках и делает правильные выводы.   
– Так ты будешь трахать меня или нет? – возмущается Курт, притираясь бедрами к Дэйву. – Знаешь, у некоторых моих клиентов очень маленький член. Наверное, поэтому они и не могут больше никому вставить. Но ты… мне давно не было так хорошо. Ты и правда знаешь, как доставить парню удовольствие. У тебя классное тело, поэтому не знаю, зачем тебе платить за секс. Просто помаши этой штуковиной, и парни сами будут на тебя вешаться, – он вновь прижимается к Дэйву. – Я уже готов вешаться на тебя, а я видел размеры и больше. У некоторых моих клиентов очень большой член. А у некоторых даже слишком… Знаешь, которые пугают своими габаритами и могут причинить боль, если не знать правильного подхода...   
Дэйв гадает, понимает ли Курт, что лепечет, как идиот. И не может придумать способа, как его заткнуть.   
– Но у тебя не слишком большой. По крайней мере, не для меня. Так почему же тебе нужно покупать парней на одну ночь? Или это из-за характера? Я помню, в школе ты был, мягко говоря, раздражительным, – Дэйв не сразу понимает, что Курт ждет его ответа.   
– Многие не любят, когда в постели их называют другим именем, даже если это секс на одну ночь, – цедит он сквозь зубы. Может, он сейчас и выглядит довольно враждебно, но Курт не подает виду.   
– Ах да, как я мог забыть про твою давно потерянную любовь. Бьюсь об заклад, сейчас о ней и не вспоминаешь? – он невесело улыбается. – Уверен, ты больше не считаешь меня своей Офелией! – хохочет Курт, а Дэйв продолжает сердито смотреть на него. – Наверное, ты хочешь знать, что случилось.   
– Мне очень любопытно, – признается Дэйв. Его руки все еще лежат на плечах Курта, с того момента, когда он пытался его оттолкнуть. Они вдвоем так и застывают в этой пародии на медленный танец.   
– А я… – Курт тянется к Дэйву и жарко выдыхает ему в ухо. Дэйв сразу же узнает запах фруктовой жвачки, – …ничего тебе не скажу. Иди на хрен.   
Дэйв закатывает глаза и отталкивает Курта. Курт мило улыбается ему и идет в сторону кровати, как будто собираясь на нее сесть, но потом передумывает и замирает, глядя на Дэйва.  
– Ты знаешь, что за сегодняшнюю ночь я плачу двойную стоимость? – ровным тоном спрашивает Дэйв.   
Курт недоуменно хмурится, но потом вновь расплывается в улыбке. В другой ситуации это показалось бы Дэйву милым. Когда они учились в школе, Курт никогда так не улыбался, и понятно почему: так он выглядел намного младше и вообще очень забавно.   
– Ну тогда ты можешь трахнуть меня! – говорит он, явно считая себя невероятно остроумным. – Не будем без толку тратить твои деньги.   
– Ты под кайфом? – спрашивает Дэйв без намека на шутку. Дэйв не знает, как еще можно спросить, он не разбирается в наркотиках и не может сказать, под чем Курт. Все, что он видит, – Курт явно что-то принял.   
– Может, немного, – он снова смеется, но Дэйв думает, что его смех звучит зловеще. – Думаешь, я выбрал себе такую карьеру, потому что у меня был великий план?   
– А ты выбирал? – спрашивает Дэйв, не удержавшись от сарказма.   
– Так много вопросов! Ты будешь меня трахать, или мне придется справляться самому? – Дэйв не знает, что он имеет в виду, но все-таки собирается выбить из Курта правду.   
– Я привел тебя не для того, чтобы заниматься сексом, – говорит он, не отступая. Курт выгибает бровь и тянется к нему. Их лица разделяет пара сантиметров, и Дэйву хочется сократить это расстояние и прижаться к Курту губами.   
– Но ты все еще меня хочешь? Хочешь, – он так близко, что Дэйв чувствует его дыхание на своем лице и переводит взгляд на приоткрытые губы Курта, нервно облизывая свои.   
– Я уже получил тебя дважды, – говорит он пренебрежительно, не отводя взгляда.   
– И все же мы здесь, – мучительно медленно тянет Курт.   
– Чтобы поговорить, – цедит Дэйв, не двигаясь с места.   
Курт разочарованно стонет, отталкивая Дэйва, и начинает мерить шагами комнату.   
– Трахаться, – заявляет он, развернувшись, и обвиняющее тычет пальцем в Дэйва.   
– Ты никогда не ругался, – сухо замечает Дэйв, игнорируя то, что Курт не может долго оставаться на одном месте.   
– А ты никогда не спал с мужчинами, – парирует тот. – Удивительно, как может повернуться жизнь.   
– Дело не в этом…   
– Когда ты уже заткнешься? – Курт резко бросается вперед и прижимается к губам Дэйва. Дэйв хочет его оттолкнуть, действительно хочет, но, кажется, не может. Вместо этого он отвечает на поцелуй, запускает ладонь в волосы Курта и тянет на себя.   
Он знает, что поступает неправильно, знает, что ему нет оправданий, но Курт творит с ним черт знает что. Весь мир блекнет в сравнении с ним: как будто Курт его точка опоры, единственный, кто имеет значение. Даже в школе Дэйва тянуло к нему, он не мог долго находиться далеко, пусть это и значило, что он швырял Курта на шкафчики или обзывал. Если бы вы спросили Курта, он бы сказал, что Дэйв был хулиганом, но в глазах Дэйва у Курта всегда было над ним преимущество и какая-то ненормальная власть.   
Они крепко прижимаются друг к другу, и Дэйв чувствует, как возбужденный член Курта трется о его ногу. Он уверен, Курт тоже чувствует его возбуждение, и думает, как Курту удается так быстро завести его. Мысль мимолетная, потому что в следующую секунду он толкает Курта на кровать и накрывает своим телом. Курт смотрит удивленно, словно не может понять, почему на них до сих пор одежда, но смиряется и целует шею Дэйва, прикусывая кожу, когда дотягивается до ключицы.   
Дэйв ложится между разведенных ног Курта и трется об него, пропуская через пальцы пряди волос. Ему нравится вот так держать Курта, касаться и знать, что он настоящий, живой, не просто еще одна фантазия. Это странно, потому что все время Дэйв пытался перестать думать о Курте, столько ночей он пытался загнать мысли о нем глубоко в сознание, кроме одного дня в году, когда он давал себе полную свободу.   
Но здесь и сейчас он прижимается к Курту Хаммелу, целует его, и каждое из пяти чувств переполнено Куртом. Красивым, сломленным Куртом, о котором Дэйв мечтал так долго.   
Секс выходит быстрым, яростным, как и хочет Курт. Хаммел быстро стягивает с них одежду и наверняка успевает что-то разорвать, но им обоим сейчас плевать. Когда Дэйв входит в него одним мощным толчком, Курт стонет, сыпет проклятиями и выкрикивает «Дэйв!». Кончая, Дэйв так сильно сжимает плечи Курта, что остаются синяки, но Курт или не замечает, или же ему все равно, потому что он стонет и выгибается под ним. Дэйв продолжает двигаться, а ладонь с силой сжимается на члене Курта, и вскоре Курт тоже кончает, забрызгивая живот спермой, издавая такие стоны, что Дэйву хочется снова и снова вбиваться в податливое тело.   
Они обессилено прижимаются друг к другу, тяжело дыша. Тело липкое от пота, а Курт лениво стирает простыней сперму с живота – это будут не первые пятна на ней и наверняка не последние.  
Дэйв смотрит на обнаженного Курта – его кожа блестит от пота, пряди волос прилипают к мокрому лицу, щеки покраснели, а грудь тяжело вздымается, когда он пытается выровнять дыхание. Даже сейчас, после всего, что Курт успел сотворить с собой, он кажется невероятно красивым.

– Что я творю, – стонет Дэйв, падая на кровать и запуская руку в волосы. Курт тоже ложится, глядя на него с пренебрежением. Хотя за этим выражением скрыто что-то большее, возможно, боль. Неожиданно он выглядит уставшим и вымотанным, и Дэйв догадывается, что это не только из-за секса.   
– Ты женат, что ли? – спрашивает Курт, не с любопытством, а скорее с презрением. Улыбается с наигранным добродушием, а Дэйв хмыкает.  
– В двадцать два? – в тон ему отвечает Дэйв и отворачивается. – Блин, нет. И, если ты не заметил, девушки не в моем вкусе.   
Конечно, несколько лет назад он мог бы жениться, до того, как в конституцию внесли поправку, что гомосексуальный брак становится действительным только после десятилетнего сожительства.   
Дэйв – как и любой гей – считает, что закон ужасный, но в нужный момент он оставил свое мнение при себе и промолчал, поэтому теперь не имеет права жаловаться. Не то чтобы сейчас у него есть желание жениться или подходящая кандидатура, за исключением хастлера-наркомана, который не захочет изменить что-либо в своем никчемном существовании.   
– Значит, ты гей. Вот почему ты в школе был таким ублюдком? – он не ждет ответа. – Бог мой, какое клише – спортсмен в шкафу. Кто-нибудь еще знает? – Курт продолжает насмешливо улыбаться, а Дэйву внезапно хочется пнуть его. Надо же, похоже, от старых привычек нелегко избавиться.  
– Нет, я так и не открылся. Семья не знает, и дома тоже никто не догадывается. Но здесь… – он замолкает на мгновение, а потом качает головой. – Здесь иначе. Здесь… ярко.   
– Как романтично, – мечтательно вздыхает Курт. – Город ярких огней и богатых клиентов, – говорит он с такой интонацией, будто читает детскую книгу. Дэйв невесело смеется.   
– Ты циник. И мне почти кажется, что ты скучаешь по Лайме.   
– Нет уж, – Дэйв приподнимает бровь, а Курт прячет глаза. – Может, немного. Дыра, конечно, но это был дом, – он вздыхает. – За пределами Лаймы должно было быть лучше, понимаешь? Я не об этом месте говорю, но…   
– Яркие огни и богатые клиенты?   
– Да. Особенно та часть, которая про клиентов, – Курт трет виски, а Дэйв неожиданно понимает, почему ему становится так плохо.   
– Тебя уже ломает? – презрительно спрашивает Дэйв, а Курт недовольно смотрит на него.  
– Отвали. Я вижу, что ты меня осуждаешь. Перестань, – он пытается отмахнуться от Дэйва, но тот не обращает внимания и продолжает смотреть на Курта.   
– Мне нельзя осуждать? – в его голосе насмешка.   
– Ты здесь платишь за секс, – Курт показывает рукой в сторону неопровержимых доказательств – липких разводов на животе и использованного презерватива, который упал в метре от мусорной корзины.   
– Я тебе плачу, – напоминает Дэйв. Детская реакция, но эти слова нужно было произнести вслух. Курт перекатывается набок и прижимает колени к груди.   
– Заткнись, – шепчет он. А затем громче: – Заткнись! Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.   
– Так расскажи мне, – громко и зло требует Дэйв, но потом его голос падает почти до шепота. Он переворачивает Курта на спину, убирает с лица прилипшую прядь волос и смотрит ему в глаза, – расскажи мне, – просит он шепотом, а Курт шмыгает носом и тяжело вздыхает.   
– Хорошо. Ты и правда хочешь знать? Не вини меня, если тебе не понравится. Это история без счастливого конца.   
Курт делает глубокий вздох и приподнимается, чтобы сесть на кровати. Дэйв тоже садится, и Курт, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, прижимается к его груди и накидывает на них обоих простынь.   
Он начинает с самого начала. Как он говорит, с пролога.   
Все началось за неделю до того проклятого задания по Гаге, – рассказывает он Дэйву. Конечно, Дэйв помнит: это последний раз, когда он видел Курта, на нем был тот идиотский наряд и высокие каблуки. Этот костюм невероятно злил Дэйва не только потому, что он не мог перестать пялиться на Курта, но еще потому, что на каблуках Курт стал выше него, а это было неправильным и дико бесило.   
Но оказывается, что все тычки от Карофски были не самой большой проблемой Курта на той неделе. Курт рассказывает ему, как Финн въехал в их дом, а Курт пытался украсить их комнату – глупость, которую в то время он не смог осознать. Рассказывает, как Финн сорвался на него. Курт уверен, что Финн не собирался обзывать его, но Финн вновь и вновь повторял одно и то же слово, пока в Курте что-то не сломалось. В порыве подросткового бунтарства (а Дэйв не может не признать, что у него тоже пару раз случались такие срывы), он собрался и ушел из дома, захватив деньги, которые хранил в левом ботинке Мартинсов.  
– Так ты сбежал? – эхом отзывается Дэйв, а Курт, закрыв глаза, кивает. Дэйв замечает, что его глаза блестят от слез, но не делает саркастичных замечаний по этому поводу.   
– Я оставил записку. Длинную и драматическую, и я… я даже не могу вспомнить половины того, что там написал. Вроде написал, что я никому не нужен и им будет лучше без меня.   
– Не удивительно, что они решили… – запинается Дэйв.   
– Что я убил себя, да? Логическое заключение. Наверное, я пополнил длинный список подростковых самоубийств в том году. О, я надеюсь, они включили мою историю в одно из тех видео проекта Тревора.  
Дэйв морщится, а Курт трет лоб ладонью.  
– Прости. С чувством юмора у меня всегда было не очень.   
– Ты был забавным, когда не пытался. Например, когда ты начинал стервозничать. Мне всегда нравились твои едкие замечания.   
– Никогда не видел, как ты смеешься, – мрачно говорит Курт.   
– А я почти никогда и не смеялся. По крайней мере, искренне, – признается Дэйв. Если до этого атмосфера в комнате и не была особо мрачной, то последняя фраза сделала свое дело.   
– Они хоть искали меня? – тихо спрашивает Курт. Дэйв знает, о чем он думает – когда его никто не нашел, он решил, что никому не был нужен.   
– Несколько месяцев, но… всегда можно найти оправдание в том, что они думали о самоубийстве. Если бы не твой отец, сомневаюсь, что они бы вообще брались за поиски. И, определенно, никто не искал дальше Огайо.   
– Они и не должны были, если думали, что это самоубийство. Даже если тело так и не нашли. Удивительно, что они вообще послушались моего отца, – Курт не мог бы выглядеть несчастнее, даже если бы захотел, и Дэйв помимо воли немного сочувствует ему. Ладно, может, больше, чем просто «немного»   
– Он был уверен, что ты не совершал самоубийства, – тихо говорит Дэйв.   
– Никто из родителей не думает, что их ребенок может убить себя, – замечает Курт.   
– Он был уверен, – как и сам Дэйв, который в глубине души всегда знал, что… чушь. Даже если он часто мечтал об этом, о том, что Курт окажется жив, он никогда не верил своим фантазиям, ни на секунду. Он не позволял себе.   
– Он не мог знать, – Курт замолкает. – Хотя я об этом не подумал. Я взял деньги, которые тайком копил на… блять, даже вспомнить сейчас не могу, на какую-то куртку или что-то вроде того. Никто бы не заметил. Мне стоило взять кредитку и… я, конечно, захватил кое-что из одежды, но… никто бы и не заметил, если бы что-то пропало. Мы с отцом… мы были близки, но даже он не мог с точностью сказать, что хранится у меня в шкафу… – он замолкает и давится рыданиями.   
– Я встретил Марка у мотеля, в котором остановился. Мне с трудом хватило денег на три дня, не знаю, о чем я думал. Он спросил, все ли у меня в порядке, а я решил – надо же! Какой хороший парень – и рассказал ему, как сбежал из дома, а он вызвался полностью выслушать мою историю и купить мне выпить. Я… я даже не понял, что он имел в виду… Он привел меня в бар, а я думал, как же все здорово, и вот я в настоящем мире и чувствую себя взрослым. Он купил мне выпить… что-то такое сладкое и фруктовое… и я рассказал ему все, о Финне и подвале… абсолютно все. Он слушал, сочувствовал и покупал мне один бокал за другим… В конце концов, я разрыдался, а он обнял меня и сказал, что все будет хорошо, и он может сделать так, что вся боль уйдет.   
Дэйв чувствует, как его начинает подташнивать, и сжимает ладони в кулаки.   
– Это все, что я хотел. Хотел, чтобы все ушло, мечтал о чуде. Я знал, что наркотики – это плохо, да кто не знает? Мне всегда говорили в школе, дома, это вбивается в сознание, но когда вот так… стоит только руку протянуть, и хочется, чтобы все неприятности забылись… Я сказал, что у меня мало денег, но он улыбнулся, похлопал меня по спине и сказал «первый раз бесплатно»… думаю, ты можешь догадаться, что было дальше.   
Дэйв может. Он может представить: Курт взволнованно смотрит на Марка, а тот показывает ему, как надо затягивать жгут, из-за алкоголя у Курта стеклянные глаза и расфокусированный взгляд. Марк кладет ему ладонь на плечо, а Курт краснеет. Игла входит под кожу, и Курта сбивает шквалом новых ощущений, он широко улыбается, охрененно счастливый…  
И чертовски наивный, еще не зная, что выбрасывает свою жизнь на помойку.  
– Я же, блять, не знал, что инъекции – это один из самым быстрых способов подсесть на наркотики! Да и откуда мне было знать? Что я вообще знал о наркотиках? Я думал, что так их всегда принимают, – в голосе проскальзывает злость, но Курт откашливается и продолжает. – Деньги уходили очень быстро, и, как ты уже знаешь, я не взял из дома кредитки, – он сглотнул. – Но к тому времени я уже не мог остановиться, мне нужна была доза. И я пришел к Марку и попросил еще один укол, я буквально ползал на коленях и умолял. А Марк сказал, в этот раз он поможет, если только… – Курт запинается, а Дэйв ждет, – если я составлю ему компанию этой ночью. Я даже не знал, что он имеет в виду, пока не…   
– Это не твоя вина, – говорит Дэйв, возможно, не слишком искренне, а, скорее, чтобы Курт почувствовал себя лучше. Но Курт никак не реагирует на его замечание. Дэйв даже не уверен, что он помнит о его присутствии, а не стремится просто выговориться.   
– Один раз превратился в несколько, – у него срывается голос, а Дэйв вновь чувствует подкатывающую тошноту. – Я никогда не был с парнем, откуда же мне было знать, что он меня учит?   
И вот в этот момент Курт Хаммел ломается. Дэйв никогда не видел чего-то подобного – чтобы человек буквально разваливался на куски и одновременно уходил в себя. Плечи Курта дрожат, будто его бьёт судорога, по лицу катятся слезы, и он не может успокоиться, давится рыданиями и закашливается. Дэйв крепко обнимает его, он невероятно зол на Марка, несправедливую жизнь и на самого Курта.

Он знает, что ему не следует: вины Курта на самом деле здесь нет, но как можно было вести себя так глупо? Почему он согласился на первый укол? Почему не пытался бороться с зависимостью, когда закончились деньги? Почему позволил Марку прикасаться к себе, использовать, продавать?   
Может быть, Дэйв просто злится на себя из-за того, что позволил этому случиться. Он знает, это смешно, но кто-то должен был быть рядом с Куртом, достаточно близкий человек, которому Курт мог довериться и обратиться, когда ему было тяжело. В большинстве случаев могла бы прийти на помощь Мерседес Джонс, но в тот день Курту был нужен человек, который бы безоговорочно его любил или, по крайней мере, полностью понимал, действительно знал, через что ему приходилось проходить каждый день.   
Он мог стать этим человеком. Мог стать Курту другом и защищать его от гомофобов. Мог защитить Курта от Финна или уговорить пожить пару дней у него, а не убегать из города. Он мог обнимать Курта, пока тот плачет, как делает сейчас.  
Он надеется, что еще не слишком поздно.   
– Господи, Курт, ты же знаешь, что нужно остановиться? Сегодня ты просыпаешься с незнакомым парнем в кровати, а что завтра? Завтра ты вообще можешь не проснуться.   
– Может, это не так уж плохо, – несчастно всхлипывает Курт. – По крайней мере, моя семья никогда не узнает.   
Его слова вызывают у Дэйва странное чувство дежа вю. Он вздыхает, пристально смотрит на Курта и только потом начинает говорить:   
– Знаешь, когда мне было десять, мы с Азимио решили сыграть в хоккей… в доме. Мы бегали по комнатам, и я… случайно разбил рамку с фотографией, которая принадлежала отцу – на фото были отец с моим дедушкой, который умер, когда я был совсем маленьким. С самой рамкой ничего не случилось, но стекло треснуло. Я так испугался, потому что знал, как отец любит это фото, поэтому я спрятал рамку у себя в комнате под кроватью.   
– И ты думал, что он не заметит? – скептически спрашивает Курт и фыркает, а Дэйв не может ничего возразить: он был не слишком сообразительным ребенком.   
– Заткнись, мне всего десять лет было, – Курт закатывает глаза, – и я хранил эту фотографию под кроватью несколько лет, пока совершенно о ней не забыл. А когда собирал вещи в колледж, нашел ее и понял, каким засранцем был. Я отдал фотографию отцу. И знаешь что? Он ни слова не сказал мне про разбитое стекло, он только радовался, что получил обратно память о своем отце – это была лучшая их фотография вместе.   
Курта рассказ не впечатляет:  
– Здесь должна быть какая-то мораль?   
– Ну… нет. Просто… ты думаешь, что отец будет злиться на тебя… будет разочарован тем, что ты сделал. А я думаю, что он будет счастлив вновь увидеть тебя. Разбитое стекло и всё такое.   
– Тебе нужно писать басни, – Курт молчит какое-то время, а потом уточняет: – Ты все это придумал или только ту часть, в которой отец прощает тебя?   
– Это правда! Каждое слово! – возмущается Дэйв, в шутливом жесте прижав ладонь к груди.   
– Чушь, – резюмирует Курт. А затем откашливается и говорит тихим голосом: – Дэйв, я не могу вернуться. Моя семья заслуживает воспоминания обо мне шестнадцатилетнем, а не… не таком, как я стал. Лучше умереть.   
И это последняя капля.  
– Черт, Курт! Ты не понимаешь, какое влияние твои поступки оказывают на людей! Идешь по жизни и считаешь, что других она не затронет? Ты хоть задумывался, что случилось с твоей семьей, когда ты ушел? Ты подумал о Финне, о том, что он чувствовал? Если бы ты только знал, что он…   
– Что это значит? Что он сделал, Дэйв? – в голосе Курта паника, и Дэйв застывает. Ему не следовало говорить о Финне. Он не хочет, чтобы Курт чувствовал себя виноватым, это не поможет.   
– Ничего… ничего не значит. Забудь, – говорит он тихо и нервно облизывает губы. Он отстраняется от Курта и встает с кровати, начиная одеваться. С минуту Курт молча наблюдает, а потом тоже встает и начинает собирать свои вещи. Когда они заканчивают, Дэйв идет в ванную, плещет в лицо холодной водой и пытается собраться с мыслями.   
Он видит, как Курт подходит и становится у него за спиной. У него все еще красные глаза с лопнувшими сосудами – последствия истерики (и той хрени, на которой он сидит). Он смотрит Дэйву в глаза и говорит с максимальной угрозой, на которую способен:   
– Дэйв, скажи мне, что сделал Финн.   
Дэйв вздыхает. Курт собирается любыми способами вытащить из него информацию, а учитывая, как его каждый раз перемыкает, стоит Курту произнести его имя, это будет не так трудно. В школе он никогда не был Дэйвом, просто Карофски. И как только Курт произносит его имя, Дэйву сразу же хочется рассказать ему все, о чем он просит.   
– После того, как ты ушел, Курт, он будто потерялся. Он… он винил себя в твоей смерти. Хотел бросить учебу, но твой отец не позволил. А как только он закончил школу… он поступил на военную службу.   
– В армию? – Курт в ужасе зажимает рот ладонями. Дэйв не хочет рассказывать ему больше, но Курт наверняка уже представил самое худшее.   
– Да. Он пошел на войну, Курт. Он был там два года, а потом его отпустили домой, – Дэйву не нужно рассказывать, каким трудными были эти два года. Половина новобранцев не пережила первый год того ада, который называют Третьей Мировой. Это временно и не значит, что весь мир буквально охвачен войной, но количество погибших утверждает обратное.  
– О Господи, – всхлипывает Курт. Он смотрит новости, читает статьи и знает, что случается там. Он знает, что новобранцев отправляют на передовую в качестве отвлекающего маневра. Он знает грязные секреты, которые проскальзывают в СМИ. Все знают.   
– А год спустя его снова призвали… – Курт мысленно подсчитывает, что это тот год, когда взорвали Белый Дом, а газеты начали говорить о грозящем Апокалипсисе. Преувеличение, но не значит, что было легко. – А потом… произошел несчастный случай, и ему в ногу попал осколок.   
– О Господи.   
– Его отпустили домой по состоянию здоровью, потому что он больше не мог бегать. Он хромает. И знаешь, что он сказал мне, когда вернулся? Он сказал, что лучше бы он там умер. Он никогда не хотел возвращаться. Он хотел остаться там и до смерти истечь кровью. Хотел, чтобы ему просто дали умереть.   
Дэйв помнит их разговор, как будто он был только вчера. Они с Финном решили выпить, и все прошло по тому же сценарию, что и с Куртом (за исключением секса, конечно). Финн сорвался и рассказал ему все. Они никогда не были близкими друзьями, и, может, поэтому Финн так легко открылся ему: он знал, что Дэйв не расскажет ни его матери, ни друзьям. Дэйв надежен, потому что всегда держится в отдалении.   
– Почему? – наивно спрашивает Курт, а Дэйв чувствует, что злость застилает глаза. – Почему он думал, что так лучше?   
– И ты еще спрашиваешь? – кричит Дэйв, выплескивая накопившуюся за годы боль и злость. – Я знаю, что тебе уже не шестнадцать, Курт, но твоя жизнь еще не закончилась. Ты живешь! У тебя есть шанс вернуться назад и все исправить!   
Курт невесело смеется:  
– Сейчас выходит намного лучше, чем история с фотографией, – Дэйв не может сдержать раздраженного стона, он возвращается в комнату и вновь падает на кровать. Курт тоже ложится рядом с ним, и несколько минут они лежат в тишине, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию. Курт едва касается бока Дэйва, и Дэйв чувствует тепло его тела даже через ткань рубашки.   
Дэйв не может сдержаться. Он поворачивается и осторожным жестом убирает волосы со лба Курта.  
– Курт, – шепчет он, наклоняясь за поцелуем, но Курт отстраняется и вскакивает на ноги, прежде чем Дэйв успеет отреагировать.   
– Мне пора, – говорит он, и в его голосе проскальзывает паника. – Прости, Дэйв… Я… я просто не могу с тобой видеться. Это плохо для нас обоих.   
– И что, ты и дальше собираешься продаваться за наркотики? – Дэйв тщетно пытается скрыть горечь в своих словах. Он же не может просто вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Забыть о Курте, забыть о человеке, которого оплакивал последние шесть лет, забыть о Курте, с которым переспал уже трижды, о Курте, которого он хочет больше всего на свете?   
– В общем, да, – говорит Курт, словно отвечая на все вопросы Дэйва, хотя вслух он произнёс только один из них.   
– Курт, пожалуйста, – Дэйв ненавидит себя за то, что у него срывается голос, как будто он в отчаянии, хотя, если быть честным, так оно и есть. – Приходи ко мне домой завтра или когда захочешь. Просто приходи, и мы пообедаем и поговорим, хорошо?   
Курт мгновение смотрит на него, раздумывая. И наконец кивает.  
– Где ты живешь? – он достает из сумки ручку и оборачивается в поисках бумаги, на которой можно будет записать, но ничего не находит. Поэтому он со вздохом берет Библию с прикроватной тумбочки и вырывает страницу. Дэйв удивленно наблюдает за его действиями, и Курт с вызовом смотрит на него:   
– Я уверен, что это нарушает одну из десяти заповедей,– произносит Дэйв, а Курт закатывает глаза.   
– Да, она как раз идет за «Не занимайся сексом с мужчинами» и «Не будь шлюхой».   
– С этим не поспоришь, – признает Дэйв и пишет свой адрес на обрывке Евангелие от Матфея.   
Дэйв считает, что это не самый большой грех, который он совершает.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий месяц проходит в вихре секса, наркотиков и… нет, без рок-н-ролла, но секса и наркотиков достаточно, чтобы создать нужную атмосферу.  
Дэйв и впрямь не собирается снова спать с Куртом – не для этого он приглашает его к себе домой, но каким-то образом в конце вечера они приходят к тому же, с чего и начинали. Никто из них не может противиться своим желаниям, и впервые Дэйв точно знает, что Курт не притворяется: Дэйв больше не платит ему денег.  
У них нездоровые отношения, оба это понимают. То, что Дэйв больше не платит за секс, не значит, что остальные тоже не платят. Дэйв знает, что у Курта откуда-то появляются наркотики, а другой работы у него нет. Первые несколько раз Курт все еще приходит, накачавшись чем-то, но стоит Дэйву начать к этому привыкать, как все прекращается. Наверное, Курт чувствует неодобрение Дэйва и принимает наркотики только в те дни, когда они не встречаются. Чаще всего они видятся в барах или отелях. После первого вечера вместе Курт не приходит к Дэйву домой – Дэйв не хочет, а Курт не настаивает. И не потому, что Дэйв не желает видеть его в своей квартире: просто когда они расстанутся (а это обязательно случится), он не хочет, чтобы любая вещь в доме напоминала о Курте.  
Дэйва иногда беспокоит то, как сильно он хочет Курта. Он проводит одну половину дня, думая о нем, а вторую половину – пытаясь забыть. Облегчение приносят только две недели, когда Дэйв готовится к экзаменам и буквально заставляет себя не вспоминать о Курте, иначе может провалить выпускные экзамены и самый важный год в юридической школе. Дэйв рассказывает Курту о сессии и о том, что сейчас не может отвлекаться, а Курт улыбается и пожимает плечами, хотя сразу видно, что он не рад этому факту.  
После этих недель Курт выглядит обеспокоенным. Когда Дэйв снова видится с ним, он становится еще заносчивей и больше пьет. В следующий раз, когда они встречаются, он бледный до синевы, дрожит и срывается на Дэйве непонятно за что. Он уходит от Дэйва, хлопнув дверью, и Дэйв не видит его пять дней. Дэйв так и не знает, на чем сидит Курт, и не спрашивает. Он знает, что Курт, должно быть, что-то себе колет, потому что на руках остаются следы, но это не значит, что он не курит или не нюхает. И все же у Курта по-прежнему высокий чистый голос, поэтому, скорее всего, он курит не слишком часто.  
Лучше не становится. Они встречаются, наверное, раза три в неделю, и Дэйв чувствует, что в эти редкие ночи Курт ничего не принимает. Они не всегда занимаются сексом, и, возможно, это хуже всего, – иногда они снимают комнату на ночь и просто общаются, а потом ложатся спать. Бывает, что они пьют, пока не отключаются; случается, что сидят и разговаривают – Дэйв рассказывает все, что он знает сейчас об их бывших однокурсниках, а Курт – обо всех ошибках, которые успел совершить в жизни.  
Курт так и остается нервным и беспокойным. Он всегда дотрагивается до Дэйва, словно боится, что тот исчезнет; ведет себя как параноик и продолжает повторять, что им нужно найти более надежное место для встреч. А через неделю он практически умоляет Дэйв поехать к нему домой.  
– У меня есть квартира, – говорит Курт, тяжело дыша. Он немного пьян, потому что они сидят в баре уже около трех часов. – Марк…  
– Ты живешь с ним?  
– Нет, – выдавливает Курт. – Он нашел мне жилище. Не то чтобы… у меня есть крыша над головой, – его слова не внушают оптимизм. Когда Курт называет таксисту адрес, Дэйв догадывается, что представляет собой это место. Он лишь надеется, что Курт живет один, а не с толпой других хастлеров. Курт видит его сомнение и начинает волноваться:  
– Мы можем поехать к тебе, если ты не хочешь…  
– Нет, я хочу увидеть, – Курт слегка напрягается, но кивает. Он знает, как Дэйв не хочет видеть его в своей квартире, он не идиот.  
Квартира Курта выглядит, как… настоящая дыра, и это еще довольно мягкий эпитет. Курт старался придать ей вид жилого помещения, но даже его дизайнерские способности не смогли скрыть того факта, что место просто омерзительное. Коридор и стены дома мокрые, холодные и воняют рвотой. В самой квартире лучше, но только потому, что Курт сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы спрятать грязные стены и разводы на них. Интерьер самый простой, а ковер и шторы лишь подчеркивают убогость обстановки. Курт смущается, и это неудивительно: он видел квартиру Дэйва. Какая ирония: ведь именно Курт был всегда таким снобом и теперь живет здесь, в то время как у Дэйва, который мог бы счастливо жить в мусорном контейнере, есть хорошая квартира. Конечно, об этой иронии никто из них не говорит, Курту и без того несладко.  
– Можно мне в ванную? – вежливо интересуется Дэйв. Курт кивает ему на дверь. Дэйв бросает сумку на стул и идет в указанном направлении.  
Здесь, по крайней мере, чисто. Курт не такой дотошный в отношении чистоты, каким он был в школе, но, кажется, всеми силами пытается придать этому месту нормальный вид. Дэйв поворачивает кран, но ничего не происходит.  
– Воды нет! – кричит ему Курт, когда Дэйв уже собирается задать вопрос. – Не волнуйся… в шкафчике есть влажные салфетки, – говорит он через дверь. Дэйв оглядывается по сторонам и, увидев несколько шкафчиков, открывает верхний. Здесь ничего нет, кроме таблеток и шприцов – какое удивление! В животе что-то неприятно сжимается, когда он смотрит на них, а затем его внимание привлекает маленький пакетик голубых таблеток – наверное, каждый узнал бы, учитывая их популярность. Вот только он не понимает, зачем двадцатидвухлетнему парню виагра.  
Он закрывает ящик и быстро находит влажные салфетки в нижнем отделении. Вытерев руки, он бросает салфетку в мусорную корзину. Дэйв подходит к двери и в нерешительности останавливается. Судорожно вздохнув, он достает пакетик с голубыми таблетками. Наверное, он переступает границы, но он должен спросить.  
В конце концов, он знает много грязных секретов Курта, почему бы не раскрыть еще один? После того, как трахаешь парня… бог знает сколько уже раз, после стольких ночей вместе Дэйв думает, что заслуживает право хоть немного влезть в его сексуальную жизнь.  
Он выходит в гостиную/столовую/коридор и откашливается. Курт, который возится с напитками, поворачивается и видит, как Дэйв лезет в карман.  
– Голубые таблетки? – осторожно спрашивает Дэйв.  
Курт замирает, с ужасом глядя на пакетик, а потом опускает глаза, стараясь не встречаться с Дэйвом взглядом.  
– Иногда они мне нужны… – он замолкает, но Дэйв с одного взгляда понимает всё. Так Курт выглядит, только говоря о своей работе.  
– Для клиентов, – заканчивает за него Дэйв. Курт морщится, но Дэйв не отступает.  
– Так… я не всегда могу… – он делает паузу, а когда говорит вновь, в его голосе напряжение и что-то мрачное и откровенное. – Я думаю, это из-за кокаина, – Курт задушено всхлипывает. – Все эти чертовы наркотики! У меня даже не всегда теперь встает. Мне еще нет двадцати трех, а бывают времена, когда я не могу возбудиться без виагры. Разве не жалкое зрелище?  
– Когда ты спал со мной, ты тоже их принимал? – Курт широко распахивает глаза и с грохотом опускает банку, которую держит в руке, на кухонную стойку.  
– Нет! – оскорблено вскрикивает он. – Как ты можешь так говорить? Я не… только не с тобой, правда! – Дэйв ничего не отвечает, и Курт сразу же понимает, что ему не верят. – В третий раз, когда я… когда ты снова позвонил, а я не хотел тебя видеть, я взял их с собой. Убедил себя, что они мне понадобятся. Я очень не хотел идти, но Марк заставил… – Дэйв знает, что Марк сделал – то же, что и всегда, – накачал Курта наркотиками и отправил работать. – В тот раз был кокаин. Когда ты колешь его, после… Если относительно долго сидишь на нем, иногда бывает тяжело возбудиться, но желание остается, поэтому я захватил таблетки на случай… если у меня не встанет, – он горько улыбается. – Понятное дело, что в тот раз они не пригодились.  
– Погоди, в этот раз кокаин? – спрашивает Дэйв. – Что ты, черт возьми, принимаешь?  
Раньше он не собирался спрашивать, но сейчас можно задать и этот вопрос. И, кроме того, неплохо будет знать, если он когда-нибудь найдет бездыханное тело Курта, от чего случилась передозировка.  
– Крэк, конечно, – говорит Курт неохотно, но хотя бы честно. Он делает глубокий вздох, и Дэйв заранее знает, что ему будет так же неприятно слышать эти слова, как Курту их произносить.  
– Но, вообще-то все, что смогу достать. Героин, пару раз метамфетамин. Иногда экстази, но чаще всего кокаин и героин, когда мне удается их купить. Или спидболл, и это очень плохо, я знаю, можешь даже не начинать.  
– Кокаин с героином? – Дэйв знает достаточно о наркотиках, чтобы понять это. Курт мрачно кивает.  
– Меня трясет, если я долго не принимаю героин, и меня тошнит. Но хуже всего ломает от кокаина. С помощью героина я могу снять симптомы, но все равно очень хреново. Обычно в таких случаях я пью целый день, – признание действует на него как терапия; Дэйв видит, как расслабляются плечи Курта, даже несмотря на то, что он нервно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Но он все еще не может полностью открыться и зажимается, словно готовясь в любой момент защищать себя и свой образ жизни.  
Дэйва и самого начинает тошнить. Всё хуже, чем он думал, и худший сценарий, какой бы он мог противопоставить этому – если бы у Курта была еще и зависимость от метамфетамина, а он упоминал, что раньше употреблял его. Но героин с кокаином? Крэк же становится причиной всех его проблем, не так ли? И Курт продолжает употреблять, хоть и знает, какое влияние крэк оказывает на него? Дэйва бесит, что Курт, кажется, не осознает в полной мере, что делают с ним наркотики. Он принимает их, потому что не знает ничего другого, не может представить другой жизни.  
– Что ты вообще знаешь о наркотиках? – спрашивает Дэйв резче, чем ему хочется. Курт с вызовом смотрит на него.  
– Я знаю, как хорошо от них становится, и знаю, как их достать, – цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– А последствия?

Сейчас в Курте что-то меняется: перехватывает дыхание, уверенность во взгляде тускнеет, и он выглядит потерянным.  
– Я не могу повернуть назад, Дэйв. Ничего не исправить.  
– Не исправить? Господи, Курт, тебе всего двадцать два! Еще вся жизнь впереди! – Дэйв делает паузу. – Хотя, если будешь продолжать в том же духе, не дам тебе и больше пары месяцев.   
В комнате воцаряется долгая гнетущая тишина, и Дэйв понимает, что именно имел в виду Курт.   
– Не могу поверить, что ты сдаешься, – в конце концов шепчет Дэйв, не в силах скрыть разочарование в голосе. – Ты чертов Курт Хаммел. Знаешь, я ведь старался равняться на тебя, – Курт с удивлением смотрит на него, и Дэйв понимает, что должен объясниться. – Когда мы учились в школе. Я вроде как ненавидел тебя, но… блять, все равно тобой восхищался. Ты был таким гордым, независимым, одевался так, как диктует тебе мода на этой неделе.   
– И неандертальцы, вроде тебя, меня за это избивали, – с горечью отзывается Курт.   
– Да. Так и было. И знаешь почему? Не из-за того, что ты гей. А потому, что ты радовался этому. Ты радовался тому, что ты другой, в то время как мы прилагали все усилия, чтобы казаться нормальными. Мы завидовали, потому что тебе не приходилось пытаться, ты просто жил по своим правилам.   
Это правда. Дэйв помнит, как Курт ходил по коридорам школы в юбке, корсете, в своем чертовом наряде Гаги и каждый раз всем своим видом показывал, что ему плевать на мнение окружающих. И это злило больше всего – неважно, что они с Азимио делали, Курт никогда не сдавался и даже на секунду не показывал, что ему действительно больно. А им нужно было лишь малейшее проявление слабости, которое дало бы понять, что Курт тоже обычный человек. Дэйв, половину жизни притворяясь кем-то другим, никогда не мог похвастаться хоть частицей той силы, которой обладал Курт.   
– Ой, да брось, как будто тебе и Азимио было чего стыдиться, – обрывает его Курт, сердито хмурясь.   
– Я гей, Курт. Из всех людей ты должен понимать, как можно бояться осуждения из-за того, что тебе нравится член. И, знаешь, у Азимио хватает своих тараканов. Иногда те люди, про которых ты думаешь, что им проще всего, врут больше других.   
Курт ничего не говорит, а только смотрит на свои сложенные ладони. Дэйв может сказать, что он напряженно размышляет, поскольку у него сосредоточенный вид, но слова Дэйва его нисколько не убеждают.   
– Может, я сдался, но я еще жив, – говорит он тихо и, подняв голову, смотрит на Дэйва. Сейчас его глаза еще ярче обычного. – Поцелуй меня.   
Дэйву хотелось бы думать, что он может отказать Курту, противиться его взгляду, но все бесполезно. Он хочет Курта так сильно, что готов дать ему все, что Курт пожелает. Дэйв, наверное, уже сотню раз целовал эти губы, но каждый их поцелуй – словно недостающий кусок головоломки, которую Дэйв пытается сложить всю свою жизнь. И, хоть это и гребаное клише, Дэйв с трудом верит, что это не сон и он не проснется в любую минуту, осознав, что Курт мертв, а он по-прежнему одинок.  
Поэтому он перегибается через стойку и целует Курта, будто это последний шанс урвать кусок своего счастья.   
Потому что есть вероятность, что так оно и будет. 

Курт толстым слоем наносит на лицо косметику и сдерживает слезы, глядя на себя в зеркало. Он ненавидит то, как устало он выглядит. В последнее время тональный крем с трудом скрывает мешки под глазами. Кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, от былой бледности не осталось и следа. И, наверное, сейчас он, скорее, напоминает зомби, чем вампира. И косметика все равно не скроет покрасневшие глаза с полопавшимися сосудами и синяки на руках.   
Дэйв ошибался, когда говорил, что Курт не осознает, какой вред себе причиняет. Курт прекрасно знает, что происходит, он просто не хочет этого признавать. Признание – это первый шаг на пути, по которому ему совсем не хочется идти.   
Ну и что с того, если у него насморк или немного покраснели глаза? Есть некоторые вещи, которые косметика не в силах скрыть, но ведь, в конце концов, оно того стоит? Все ради удовольствия и потрясающего чувства беззаботности. За несколько часов он сможет получить новую дозу, и больше ничего не будет иметь значения, все снова будет хорошо.   
Рядом с Дэйвом он впервые за эти годы так счастлив, но это искреннее счастье ни в коей мере не сравнится с дозой. Ничто не может сравниться с ощущением абсолютного экстаза.   
И никогда не сравнится.   
Его руки немного дрожат, когда он собирает на столе крохотные таблетки какой-то членской карточкой из магазина, где он больше никогда не появится, и давит их. Делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять дрожь, и начинает мельчить кокаин в порошок с помощью бритвенного лезвия.   
– Блять, – шипит он, когда пальцы соскальзывают, и лезвие оставляет тонкую царапину. Сразу же выступает кровь, и Курт, не прекращая сыпать проклятьями, поспешно хватается за пластырь. Мысленно делает заметку, что в следующий раз стоит попросить у Марка героин. Тогда ему удастся избавиться от проклятой дрожи. Физические последствия принятия героина не такие тяжелые, когда он на кокаине, и наоборот, но от них нельзя избавиться полностью, а тошнота напоминает, что он сегодня почти не ел.   
Закончив, Курт смотрит на белое крошево на туалетном столике – сахарная пудра, просто невинный порошок. Курт тянется за долларовой купюрой и автоматически повторяет действия, к которым привык за шесть лет своей зависимости.   
И, когда его накрывает чистым удовольствием, он точно знает, что прав. Нет ничего лучше – ни Дэйв, ни его собственная семья, ни прежняя жизнь. Зачем ему хоть что-то из этого, когда ему так хорошо?   
И поэтому он лежит на кровати и улыбается, ведь он, блять, прав и сейчас знает это. Почему Дэйв думает, что у него есть право его останавливать? Дэйв не понимает, на что это похоже, какие восхитительные чувства вызывают препараты. Никогда не поймет, что оно стоит того: и нездорового цвета кожи, и покрасневших глаз, и денег, и чертового позора – они стоят всего этого.   
Курт прав, и ничто из того, что может сказать Дэйв Карофски, не сможет переубедить его.   
Дэйв не сдается. Он звонит Курту снова и снова, а Курт каждый раз соглашается встретиться. Они пьют, они трахаются, они разговаривают. Снова и снова Дэйв просит Курта не отказываться от шанса на нормальную жизнь, снова и снова Курт только высмеивает его.   
Дэйв медленно сходит с ума. Что он должен делать? Умолять Курта остановиться? Видеть его таким каждый раз – пытка, потому что Дэйв точно знает, чем Курт занимается вечерами, когда они не вместе. Даже сейчас, сидя в баре рядом с Куртом, он не может не думать о том, что Курт убивает себя и платит за это собственным телом.   
– Знаешь, я подружился с Финном только для того, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, расспрашивать о тебе, – Дэйв не сдается и снова заводит одну и ту же пластинку, а Курт в ответ закатывает глаза. – Он думал, что я просто проявлял вежливость, когда спрашивал о последних новостях, а на самом деле я единственный, кроме ребят из вашего хора, кто действительно переживал. А потом… ну потом и они перестали спрашивать. Ты просто исчез как… как конский грипп, – Курт скептически смотрит на него, явно не впечатленный сравнением с эпидемией, которая четыре года назад едва не стерла с лица Земли все население Соединенных штатов, но молчит. – А сейчас я нашел тебя, и ты жив, разве ты не понимаешь, что это значит?   
– Я понимаю. И в этом проблема, Дэйв. Ты слишком хочешь меня, похоже, раньше было так же, – он убирает прядь волос с глаз и одаривает Дэйва снисходительным взглядом. – И ты не можешь меня получить, потому что я всегда буду хотеть чего-то большего. А сейчас, если не возражаешь, мы все-таки в публичном месте, – предупреждающе произносит Курт.   
– Курт, я могу тебе помочь! – выкрикивает Дэйв громче, чем собирался, и Курт быстро прижимает ладонь к его губам и подозрительно осматривает бар.   
– Я не хочу твоей помощи, – шипит Курт, пытаясь говорить как можно тише. – Почему ты этого не понимаешь? Я хочу и дальше так жить, хочу получать свои наркотики и не желаю ничего менять!   
– Пожалуйста, разве ты не видишь, что убиваешь себя?   
– Может, и вижу. Может, точно знаю, что делаю, а может, нет. Но кто ты, блять, такой, чтобы осуждать меня, если не понимаешь этого?   
Курт не прав – Дэйв понимает. Нет, конечно, его зависимость не имеет отношения к психотропным препаратам, но Дэйв знает, что значит в чем-то нуждаться. Испытывать физическую боль, не имея возможности получить, страдать и мучиться ровно до того момента, пока не сможешь противиться своей одержимости. Знать, что не можешь без этого прожить, и, если отступиться и отказаться, существование может потерять смысл. Жить ради чего-то, неважно, насколько нормальным это может быть, возвращаться, оставаться поблизости, так и не в силах отпустить.  
В конце концов, он же здесь с Куртом, верно?   
– Курт, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь.  
– Я не могу, Дэйв. Ты думаешь, что я такой наивный и не понимаю, что происходит? Я прекрасно вижу, что я делаю с тобой. Эти отношения вредят нам обоим, и я не… блять, я не буду тащить тебя за собой, – он смотрит на свои колени, и Дэйв может сказать, что Курт уже давно об этом думал, но сейчас принимает окончательное решение.  
– Мне жаль, Дэйв, но думаю, что нам не стоит больше видеться.   
– Курт, пожалуйста. Не делай глупостей, – твердо говорит Дэйв. Но в голосе проскальзывает отчаяние, из-за чего его слова теряют убедительность. Он тянется к руке Курта, но тот отдергивает ее.   
– Я и стараюсь не делать глупостей! – шипит он. Какое-то мгновение он злится, но потом его голос смягчается. – Это самое взвешенное решение из тех, что я принял с тех пор, как снова встретил тебя, Дэйв! Я думаю… думаю, тебе лучше уйти.   
– Ты именно этого хочешь?   
– Нет, – у Курта срывается голос. – Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался и сказал, что все будет хорошо, что мы со всем справимся. Но хорошо уже никогда не будет. И мы не справимся. Ты влюбишься в меня и причинишь себе еще больше боли.   
Дэйв чувствует, как к глазам подступают слезы, но гордость не позволяет ему плакать. Вместо этого он громко фыркает, хотя это больше похоже на всхлип.   
– Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, Курт.   
Тот сразу же напрягается.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что много лет в тебя влюблен, – произносит тихо Дэйв, но не может не признать, что его слова звучат слишком сопливо. И это ужасно, если честно. Но Курт не высмеивает его, наоборот, смотрит с сочувствием и даже грустно улыбается.   
– Нет, – говорит он. У него тихий мягкий голос. – Ты путаешь любовь с влечением.   
– Влечение не могло длиться шесть лет, – почти сразу же возражает ему Дэйв. Он знает, что именно чувствует. Если дело было бы в физическом влечении, сейчас бы он здесь не сидел. Он бы до последнего боролся со своими желаниями, а в данный момент он больше всего на свете хочет видеть Курта счастливым. Нет, влюбленным. Глупо говорить, что Дэйв всегда любил его – в школе его чувства напоминали что-то среднее между ненавистью и подростковой влюбленностью. До самой «смерти» Курта он и не догадывался, как сильно попал. Дэйв не был влюблен в Курта, когда снова увидел живым. Его чувства были сильными, но тогда он совсем не знал Курта. А сейчас знает, сейчас он уверен, сейчас он не сомневается: это любовь.   
Курт не отвечает. Закрыв глаза, он качает головой. Дэйв смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, но Курт молчит. Они теперь просто пьют в абсолютной тишине.   
– Я не люблю тебя, – наконец отвечает Курт, как будто пытается доказать что-то этими словами. Дэйв прекрасно знает, что чувства Курта к нему далеки от романтических. Черт, он даже сомневается, что нравится Курту: наверное, тот просто рад, что кто-то действительно им интересуется. – Но я мог бы влюбиться.   
Эти слова приводят Дэйва в замешательство. Потому что Курт сейчас смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и во взгляде нет любви, только боль. Курт говорит, что может полюбить его, и практически требует Дэйва бросить его? Нет, что-то в этой головоломке не складывается.   
– И я не хочу, – заканчивает Курт, и Дэйв наконец выдыхает, – не хочу делать тебе больно. Ты первый человек, которого я… я просто… – по его щеке скатывается слеза. – И мне не должно быть так больно.   
– Мне жаль, – отвечает Дэйв, потому что он не может подобрать подходящих слов.   
И тогда Курт смеется, по его лицу катятся слезы, а он продолжает смеяться. Он руками пытается стереть их, но не может успокоиться, чем немного пугает Дэйва.   
– Тебе жаль? Тебе жаль? – выдавливает Курт сквозь смех и слезы. – Какой же ты идиот, Дэйв, – Курт, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, тянется к Дэйву и целует. Он перестает плакать, но у губ по-прежнему солоноватый привкус.   
Поцелуй выходит жарким, медленным, глубоким. Курт целует его, словно пытаясь запомнить Дэйва, словно пытаясь навсегда оставить этот поцелуй в своих воспоминаниях. На вкус Курт как дешевое вино и фруктовая жвачка. И это точно прощание.   
– Не звони мне, – говорит Курт, разрывая поцелуй. – Не приходи. Оставь меня в своем прошлом, позволь мне снова умереть. Забудь обо мне, в этот раз на самом деле забудь. Не связывайся с Марком, просто позволь мне существовать, хорошо?   
– Нет, – Дэйв цепляется за Курта, тянется за еще одним поцелуем. – Я не смогу, – бормочет он ему в губы.   
Курт кладет ладони на плечи Дэйва и мягко отталкивает:   
– Сможешь, конечно же, – он улыбается, но в его глазах плещется боль. Он дрожит и выглядит еще бледнее обычного.   
– Прощай, Саймон Адамс, – и Курт выходит из бара, пока у него еще хватает силы воли.   
А говорят, что наркоманам не хватает самообладания. 

Курт лежит, прижав колени к груди, и старается не думать о Дэйве.   
Он не должен так чувствовать себя. Решение бросить Дэйва должно было даться с легкостью. Когда он впервые попал сюда, ему было так просто отказаться от прошлой жизни. Белый порошок и потные тела – это почти все, что он помнит о первых месяцах. Но он точно знает, что ничего подобного не ощущал. Как будто настал конец света.   
Потеря Дэйва оставляет в его жизни огромную зияющую дыру. Несправедливо, что кто-то может сотворить такое. Курт не любит Дэйва, никогда не любил. Курт не знает, верит ли теперь он вообще в любовь, потому что столько раз слышал эти слова от своих клиентов. Дэйв всего лишь… отвлекал его. Их отношения были временными и никогда не должны были стать чем-то большим. Черт, даже называть их «отношениями» уже чересчур самонадеянно. Курт был с Дэйвом только потому что… потому что…  
Он не знает, почему был с Дэйвом, разве этого не достаточно? Тогда почему ему сейчас так хреново?   
Только временно. Это просто перепих на пару раз – так говорил себе Курт. Большую часть своей жизни в этом городе он провел под кайфом, делая то, что ему заблагорассудится. И он решил: почему бы нет? Дэйв дарил ему приятные ощущения, те, о которых он почти забыл. С ним было интересно. И хорошо.   
В жизни Курта нет места хорошему. Нет места мыслям о возвращении в Лайму, о возвращении домой, о том, чтобы бросить то, чем он занимается. Нет места для возлюбленных, бойфрендов, дома с белым заборчиком и собакой. Нет места для мечты Курта Хаммела.   
И нет места для Курта Хаммела. Это жизнь Ли.   
Курт роется в ящичках туалетного столика в поисках пластикового пакетика, а, когда находит его, тот оказывается пустым. Пиздец, сколько он сегодня уже принял?   
Марк. Марк даст ему больше. Марк даст ему достаточно, чтобы он забыл о Дэйве, Курте и жизни, которая могла бы быть у них на двоих. Марк всегда заботится о нем.   
На улице холодно, но город как всегда яркий даже ночью. Он идет к Марку домой – до него всего пять минут ходьбы – и нервно стучит в дверь квартиры. Марк открывает почти сразу же и приветливо улыбается.   
– Марк, – тихо и испуганно говорит Курт. – Мне нужно больше, мне нужно… – Марк без слов впускает его в квартиру и усаживает на диван. Курту слишком знаком этот диван, и, едва он касается рукой обивки, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. В этой квартире и на этом диване он творил такие вещи, которые не мог даже произнести вслух, которых он стыдился, при воспоминании о которых он просыпался ночью и долго не мог заснуть. Сейчас все эти чувства значительно притупились. Он давно не заходил внутри квартиры – с тех пор, как Марк установил для него постоянное расписание. Ему не нужно переступать порог – он получает оплату у дверей через простое рукопожатие. Крохотный пакетик переходит из рук в руки, и Курт уходит.   
– Ты же знаешь, Курт, у меня сегодня нет для тебя клиента, – на лице Марка неодобрение, как будто Курт плохо себя вел. Это пугает, Курт не хочет, чтобы его наказывали, а Марк умеет придумывать изощренные наказания. Курт всегда ведет себя хорошо, он всегда слушается, никогда не переходит черту. Он один из любимчиков Марка, он не плохой. Он не хочет, чтобы его наказывали.   
– Я знаю! Я просто… мне нужно… пожалуйста, парень с которым ты устроил мне встречу… – Курт запинается, у него еще сильнее дрожат руки. И он уже не знает из-за чего – может, из-за наркотиков, а может, потому что ему страшно.   
– Он сделал тебе больно? – Марк приподнимает пальцами его подбородок, а Курт пытается отвернуться. – Я сказал ему, что не потерплю…   
– Но ты заставил меня пойти! – кричит Курт, и не важно, что Дэйв не причинял ему боли, не важно, что он сделал, Курту просто хочется забыть все.   
– Эх, Курт. Никто не заставляет тебя. Это твой выбор, ты же знаешь, – ласково улыбается Марк и подбрасывает в ладони маленький пластиковый пакет. Он полон белого порошка. «Твой выбор» – слова звучат едва ли не насмешкой. Как будто у него когда-то был выбор. Но вот же, в руках Марка: его решение.   
– Пожалуйста, Марк. Он мне нужен, прошу тебя.   
Марк качает головой.   
– Я не могу давать тебе все, что ты хочешь, Курт. Ты должен оказать мне ответную услугу.   
– Я все сделаю! Я... я буду работать вдвойне, клянусь, только…   
– Ты меня не понял, Курт. В этот раз я хочу чего-то особенного. Как в старые добрые времена, Курт – только ты и я, – Марк покачивает пакетиком из стороны в сторону и хитро улыбается, а Курт следит глазами за его движениями.   
Смотрит в горящие глаза Марка, переводит взгляд на пластиковый пакетик в его руках и раздвигает ноги.

Дэйв смотрит на телефон, борясь с желание набрать номер Курта. Это должно прекратиться, ради них обоих, Курт сам так сказал. Он знает, что у их отношений – или как называть их встречи – нет будущего. Отношения – слишком громкое слово, но ведь что-то у них есть, так ведь? То, что достойно хотя бы пары слов, хоть какого-то обозначения. У них нет будущего, – продолжает говорить Дэйв сам себе. Курт хастлер, наркоман и не хочет ничего менять. Дэйв не может ему помочь, он ничего не может сделать, если Курт не желает принимать его поддержку и помощь. И у Дэйва связаны руки, потому что он не будет ничего делать против воли Курта, он не чудовище.   
Дэйв чувствует себя беспомощным, он не может помочь Курту, хотя так хочется схватить его в охапку и забрать с собой, оставив эту жизнь позади. Через несколько месяцев Дэйв закончит учебу, а в следующем году у него будет работа в Лайме, он мог бы забрать Курта с собой и… и… и что? Притащить Курта к его родителям? Заставить его пройти реабилитацию, чтобы вернуть прежнюю жизнь? Настаивать, чтобы он вернулся к родным и друзьям в своем нынешнем состоянии: худым от недоедания, с мешками под глазами и наркотической зависимостью, которая оставила у него на руках неоспоримые доказательства? Это еще безжалостнее, чем бросить его здесь.  
Но он умрет, – подсказывает тонкий въедливый голос в голове, и Дэйв знает, что так и будет. Через несколько месяцев, может, через год, наркотики заберут его. Он примет слишком большую дозу, или неправильно смешает, или подхватит, боже упаси, может, уже подхватил, СПИД, и вся его жизнь превратится в больницы, счета и АЗТ.  
И как раз в это мгновение телефон в кармане Дэйва начинает вибрировать. Дэйв собирается проигнорировать звонок, решив посмотреть позже: ему хочется вновь погрязнуть в своих страданиях. Но что-то останавливает его, вынуждает проверить входящие сообщения.   
В сообщении всего два слова. Большими четкими буквами на экране Дэйва высвечивается:   
_Останови меня._  
И на Дэйва накатывает пугающее осознание, что Курт говорит вовсе не о наркотиках.


	5. Chapter 5

Дэйв пытается добраться до квартиры Курта как можно быстрее. Он три раза проезжает на красный свет, практически выбивает дверь квартиры и роняет настольную лампу, когда спешит в ванную.  
Он не знает, чего ожидал увидеть, но это гораздо хуже.  
Пол ванной засыпан таблетками и пустыми баночками, в ладони Курта целая пригоршня таблеток, и он смотрит на нее, беспомощно всхлипывая.  
Для начала Дэйв выбивает таблетки из его рук.  
– Ты уже что-то принял? Курт! – он обхватывает лицо Курта, но тот не встречается с ним взглядом. Его лицо залито слезами, глаза покраснели и припухли, но он сейчас все равно неуместно красивый.  
– Курт, ты меня слышишь? Ты принимал эти таблетки?  
Курт отвечает ему долгим душераздирающим всхлипом, и Дэйв падает на колени, ощущая, как пальцы Курта намертво впиваются в его предплечья.  
– Я хотел, – выдавливает он. – Очень хотел. Надо, чтобы все закончилось, Дэйв, – он снова всхлипывает, громко стонет и, дернув ногой, сбивает еще одну баночку таблеток. – Но не смог. Почему я не смог сделать этого?  
– Курт, тшшш. Я здесь, не волнуйся. Мы пройдем через всё вместе, – Курт всхлипывает у него на груди, его тело сотрясают рыдания.  
– Ты пришел, чтобы меня спасти. Господи, я так хотел это сделать, Дэйв, и все равно послал тебе сообщение, сам не знаю почему, – Дэйв пытается отстраниться, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на упаковки таблеток, но руки Курта держат крепко и не позволяют двинуться с места. – Дэйв, пожалуйста, не уходи, пожалуйста. Останься со мной.  
Они сидят, обнявшись, а Курт прячет лицо у Дэйва на груди. Дэйв прижимает его к себе достаточно крепко, не позволяя ему сползти на пол, одной рукой поглаживая Курта по волосам.  
– Я не брошу тебя. Никогда не брошу, – шепчет он почти ему на ухо.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мне стало лучше. Дэйв, что я должен делать? – с отчаянием спрашивает Курт, словно Дэйв его последняя надежда.  
– Я помогу тебе, – отвечает Дэйв. Он старается придать голосу решительности, насколько это возможно, ведь ему самому сейчас до смерти страшно. – Я могу тебе помочь, Курт, но ты должен сказать мне, принимал ли ты таблетки.  
Курт мотает головой:  
– Я пытался, но… я не смог их проглотить. Я все пытался и пытался, а потом… меня стошнило, – он машет рукой в сторону унитаза, так и не поднимая головы.  
– Курт, я заберу тебя отсюда, я оплачу клинику и реабил…  
– Нет! Пожалуйста, я не позволю тебе… пожалуйста… я перестану… я смогу сам, мне только нужно убраться отсюда, – Курт слабо отбивается, пытаясь оттолкнуть Дэйва, но тот держит его крепко.  
– Ты можешь поехать ко мне, хорошо? Давай только я вытащу тебя из ванной, – говорит Дэйв очень мягко, а когда Курт кивает, поднимает его на руки и выносит в гостиную. Курт так мало весит, что Дэйву практически не приходится прилагать усилий.  
Когда Курт сворачивается на диване, Дэйв возвращается в ванную, чтобы избавиться от таблеток. Их гораздо меньше, чем ему показалось вначале: может, четыре или пять баночек, и на всех незнакомые названия. Он собирает все упаковки и смывает их содержимое в унитаз. Разбросанные лекарства по всей ванной комнате – уже плохо, но таблетки вперемешку могут стать настоящим бедствием.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Курт садится на диване. Похоже, его истерика немного поутихла.  
– Прости, – шепчет он едва слышно. Дэйв садится рядом с ним и обнимает его одной рукой.  
– Тебе не за что извиняться. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь… Господи, звучит как фраза из дешевой мелодрамы, но я действительно тебя понимаю. Я знаю, на что это похоже, когда тебе незачем жить, – в школьные годы Дэйв почти всегда чувствовал, что его жизнь бессмысленна. Это практически неизбежно для гея в маленьком городке, где люди без колебаний готовы осудить тебя.  
– Нет, – тихо возражает Курт, качая головой. – Нет… в этом-то и проблема, именно поэтому я не смог проглотить таблетки.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что впервые в жизни я почувствовал, что мне есть, ради чего жить. Когда я исчез в первый раз, я не думал, что кому-то будет до меня дело, но сейчас… Поэтому я написал тебе. Мне казалось, что, если ты придешь, значит, у меня есть причина жить, потому что знал, что… я знал, что кому-то будет меня не хватать.  
– Остальным тоже плохо без тебя. Твой отец…  
– У него были Кэрол и Финн, чтобы помочь справиться с потерей, – обрывает его Курт, грустно улыбаясь. Дэйв не может с ним поспорить, отец Курта едва не потерял рассудок от горя, но Кэрол помогла ему смириться. Она поддерживала мужа в течение тех месяцев, когда шли поиски. Дэйв знает об этом со слов Финна.  
– Курт…  
– Прости, Дэйв, я знаю, что слишком много взваливаю на твои плечи. Но я не знаю, к кому еще могу обратиться. Ты… за эти годы ты первый, кто обратил на меня внимание. Я все испортил, пытаясь оттолкнуть тебя. Я… – он судорожно сглатывает. – У меня закончился кокаин, и я, как обычно, пошел к Марку за дозой, но у него не было для меня клиента. Поэтому мы вернулись к нашему первоначальному уговору, – Дэйв крепко стискивает зубы – почему-то то, что Курт переспал с Марком, гораздо хуже, чем если бы это был какой-то незнакомый парень. Потому что между Марком и Куртом есть связь, основанная пусть не на чувствах, но на взаимной выгоде. Конечно, в случае Курта, скорее, потери, но он, очевидно, воспринимает все несколько иначе.  
– Это было отвратительно, Дэйв, как будто меня используют, я чувствовал себя ужасно. Но он отдал мне порошок, как и обещал, а я подумал, что хоть так боль отступит, я все забуду. Не помогло. Мне казалось, что меня мучает жажда, а я пытаюсь запить ее чертовым ядом. Я продолжал думать: а стоит ли оно того? И знаешь, как бы я ни пытался убедить себя в обратном… на самом деле не стоит. Наркотики никогда не стоили той цены, что я за них заплатил, Дэйв. Господи, что я наделал? – спрашивает он на выдохе, его голос с каждым словом становится все громче и громче, даже когда по лицу вновь катятся слезы.  
Дэйв не знает, что ему ответить, он придвигается чуть ближе, чтобы обнять Курта двумя руками и крепко прижать к себе.  
– Наконец-то я знаю, чего хочу, – шепчет Курт ему на ухо. Почему-то шепот кажется увереннее и тверже, чем слова, произнесенные громким голосом. И напоминает ему о Курте, который окликал его в коридоре и говорил, что он не должен опоздать на встречу в «Supercuts».  
– Ты о чем? – тихо спрашивает Дэйв. Курт сидит, уткнувшись в плечо Дэйва, но поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза:  
– Я хочу жить, Дэйв. Я не хочу умирать или жить в таком состоянии, прежде чем приму слишком много… я хочу жить. Н-но мне нужна твоя помощь, хотя бы ненадолго… мне нужно избавиться от зависимости, а потом… потом я верну себе прежнюю жизнь.  
– Ты действительно готов отказаться от наркотиков?  
Курт уверенно кивает:  
– Думаю, я могу это сделать. Если… если ты будешь со мной, – он вопросительно смотрит на Дэйва, и Дэйв точно знает, о чем он спрашивает: готов ли он пройти этот путь с ним вместе, заботиться о нем? Это серьезная просьба.  
– Конечно, я буду с тобой, Курт, – решительно произносит Дэйв. И он точно знает, что предлагает: привести Курта в свой дом, быть рядом во время ломки, помогать ему налаживать жизнь. Такое решение не принимают под воздействием момента и за пару секунд, но он делает этот выбор. Потому что Дэйв тоже хорошо знает, чего хочет.  
Он хочет Курта, как всегда. Вот только в этот раз у него действительно появляется возможность его получить.  
– Ты можешь спать на диване, – Дэйв провожает Курта в гостиную, хотя тот, наверное, помнит, как был здесь в прошлый раз. Курт выглядит уже не таким больным, как раньше, но все еще болезненно бледный, словно шок еще не прошел. Дэйв мимоходом думает, стоит ли спрятать рецептурные таблетки и острые ножи. Черт, ему вообще стоило бы отвезти Курта в больницу, как только он нашел его, но он почему-то не смог сделать этого против воли самого Курта. Хаммел бросает сумку к ногам и потягивается, а потом презрительно смотрит в сторону дивана.  
– Он такой маленький! Я на нем не помещусь!  
– Да и ты не особо… – но Дэйв запинается, поняв свою ошибку – Курт значительно подрос за эти годы. Дэйв хотел бы увидеть это преображение собственными глазами, наверняка Курт стал расти вскоре после того, как ушел из дома. Дэйв гадает, ломался ли у него голос – он помнит, что у Курта он был очень высоким, и сейчас остался практически таким же. Может, чуть ниже, но Дэйву не удается вспомнить точно.  
– Будешь спать на диване, нытик, – Курт тихо стонет и падает на диван. Он оказывается прав, диван слишком короткий.  
Дэйв игнорирует ворчание и идет на кухню.  
– Хочешь выпить? – кричит он из другой комнаты, а Курт не отвечает, но зато вскакивает с дивана и тоже идет на кухню.  
– Да. Что угодно, – говорит он. – А знаешь, у тебя очень милый дом. Я уже говорил это?  
– Может быть.  
– Прости. Просто… вау. Дорого, наверное, обходится?  
– Мой отец помогает мне, и я работаю по выходным, иногда по вечерам и праздникам в юридической фирме. Ничего серьезного, потому что я всего лишь студент, но платят хорошо.  
– Ты изучаешь право? – Курт выглядит потрясенным, он не знал этого раньше. Дэйв в одну из их предыдущих встреч упоминал, что студент, но никогда не уточнял особо.  
– Удивлен? – Дэйв криво улыбается и насмешливо выгибает бровь.  
– Но… ты Карофски! – Курт произносит его фамилию, словно название какой-то болезни. – Ты не можешь быть умным! Я думал, ты учишь… ну, не знаю, спорт или что-то вроде того.  
Дэйв пытается не выглядеть оскорбленным:  
– Я умнее, чем привык показывать.  
– Докажи. Скажи что-нибудь умное. Поговори со мной о праве, – Дэйв старается пренебрежительно не фыркать.  
– Ладно… – Дэйв прокручивает в голове положения уголовного кодекса, которые он недавно заучивал, и говорит первое, что приходит на ум:  
– Статья 2.02. Основные положения признания виновности: За исключением положений, закрепленных в статье 2.05, лицо не является виновным в совершении посягательства, если оно не действовало с целью, заведомо, опрометчиво или небрежно в зависимости от того, что требуется по закону в отношении каждого… – он переводит дыхание, – … из материальных элементов этого посягательства.  
Несмотря на то, что он заучивал эти положения пару недель назад при подготовке к экзамену, сейчас ему трудно вспомнить статью 2.02 Уголовного Кодекса, потому что Курт прижимается к нему и тихо стонет.  
– Продолжай, – шепчет он, притираясь к Дэйву. Похоже, умный – значит сексуальный. Кто бы мог подумать?  
Наверное, это плохая затея. Особенно учитывая, что Курт скоро будет мучиться от ломки, а им еще и жить вместе. Но Дэйв продолжает говорить, он не может отказать Курту, не может не радоваться его реакции. На его лице появляется самодовольная улыбка:  
– Лицо действует с целью… в отношении материального элемента… Господи, Курт… посягательства в случаях… в случаях…  
– Ммм, да, меня это заводит.  
Дэйв не может больше сдерживаться. Он обхватывает бедра Курта и жадно целует, чувствуя губами улыбку Курта. Хаммел обнимает Дэйва и сжимает ладонями его ягодицы, отчего Дэйв дергает бедрами. Курт стонет в ответ и сильнее прижимается к нему, встречая его движения и подстраиваясь под ритм.  
Когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Курт спускается поцелуями по шее Дэйва, вынуждая его продолжать странную шараду:  
– … если указанный элемент включает в себя… характер его поведения или результат поведения… его сознательная цель состоит в осуществлении такого поведения… пиздец, это самый странный разговор во время секса, который у меня когда-либо был…  
– Господи, Дэйв, продолжай, – Курт запрокидывает голову назад и негромко стонет. Нащупывает пуговицу на джинсах Дэйва, дергает за молнию, забирается в штаны и обхватывает ладонью возбужденный член.  
– Ааах… блять, Курт, не могу… я не могу вспомнить… – Дэйв действительно не в силах сосредоточиться, поэтому он решает отвлечь Курта: расстегивает его джинсы и стаскивает их. Сжимает Курта прямо через плавки, а потом тянет вниз и ненужное белье. Обхватывает ладонью оба члена и стонет от того, как его рука и член трутся о член Курта. Он не может обхватить сразу оба, но, прежде чем успевает помочь себе второй рукой, пальцы Курта накрывают его ладонь и двигаются вместе с ним в одном ритме. Левой рукой Курт в это время расстегивает рубашку Дэйва и гладит ладонью напряженные мускулы, тянет волосы на груди, осторожно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы Дэйв застонал.  
Кажется, целую вечность они дрочат друг другу, толкаются бедрами, стонут, ругаются, целуются и кусают каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого могут дотянуться. Ладонь Дэйва все еще двигается на их членах. Дэйв отрывается от губ Курта и начинает целовать линию подбородка, скулы, втягивает в рот мочку уха.  
– Курт… – жарко выдыхает он, и этого достаточно.  
Оргазм настигает Курта раньше, чем он успевает предупредить Дэйва, Курт выгибается в его руках, вздрагивает и вновь прижимается к его груди. Дэйв наблюдает, как он жмурится, как дрожат его ресницы, как приоткрывается рот в беззвучном крике, и на него тоже накатывает оргазм. Они опираются друг друга, пока Курт не падает на колени и не тянет Дэйва за собой, снова лениво, но крепко целуя его. Дэйв просто позволяет ему действовать, все еще плавая в послеоргазменной дымке, а Курт продолжает с энтузиазмом целовать его.

Затем, тяжело дыша, они падают на пол кухни; у Курта грязная липкая рубашка, но он все равно улыбается.   
– Никогда здесь не занимался подобным, – с каким-то благоговением говорит Дэйв.   
– Надеюсь, здесь чисто, – бормочет Курт, а Дэйв не уверен, шутит он или говорит серьезно, учитывая, в каких местах Курту доводилось заниматься сексом. Курт негромко смеется.  
– А вот теперь я не прочь чего-нибудь выпить.   
Дэйв поднимается с пола и неохотно натягивает джинсы. Никто из них полностью не успел раздеться.   
– Я тоже попробую встать, – хихикает Курт, и Дэйв улыбается в ответ. Так легко смеяться и радоваться сейчас, когда они здесь только вдвоем и никто их не беспокоит.   
– Пиво? – Дэйв уверен, что Курт скривится и откажется, поскольку раньше он видел, что Курт пьет только коктейли, к тому же, ну, это же Курт. Но тот только улыбается и кивает. Его джинсы и белье до сих пор спущены до колен, и у Дэйва есть возможность любоваться его членом с розовой головкой. Дэйв гадает, что бы шестнадцатилетний Курт подумал о таком бесстыдстве. Наверное, сильно покраснел бы и закрыл глаза, – решает Дэйв. Хотя, шестнадцатилетний Дэйв наверняка сделал бы то же самое, только добавил бы пару гомофобских комментариев.   
Он протягивает Курту бутылку, наблюдая, как тот натягивает джинсы, застегивает молнию и поднимается на ноги. Он смотрит на бутылку и удивленно выгибает бровь.  
– У меня только один стакан, – поясняет Дэйв, даже если Курт, скорее всего, просто дразнит его. – И я не уверен, что он чистый. Так что не вредничай.   
Курт пожимает плечами:   
– Я ничего не говорил, – он усмехается и, развернувшись, направляется в гостиную. Дэйв идет следом, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Курт уже забирается на диван и приглашающе хлопает по месту рядом с собой, как будто Дэйву нужно приглашение, чтобы сесть на свой собственный диван.   
– Значит, всего один стакан? – спрашивает Курт, придвигаясь к Дэйву. – Брось, я должен был спросить. Когда я приходил к тебе на ужин, мы ели из разномастных тарелок. Как вышло, что у тебя так мало посуды?  
– У меня не часто бывают гости, – вздыхает Дэйв. – Конечно, приходят друзья, но мы чаще всего едим в кафе или барах. Поэтому проще, когда есть всего один набор. И, знаешь, мне не нужно тратить много времени на мытье посуды.   
– Это очень грустно.   
Дэйв хочет спросить, насколько больше посуды у самого Курта, но в животе неприятно ворочается колючий ком, когда вспоминает стопки бумажных тарелок и пластиковые ножи, которые он видел в квартире Курта.   
– Проблемы с водой, – сказал тогда Курт.   
Поэтому Дэйв просто широко улыбается и пожимает плечами.   
– Я грустный холостяк. Одинокий студент, которому никто не может составить компанию.   
Курт смеется над его словами. Дэйву нравится видеть, как он смеется и улыбается, даже если эта улыбка не касается глаз, словно он счастлив, но какая-то часть знает, что счастье временное.   
Но улыбки Курта тоже вызывают зависимость, и Дэйв придвигается еще ближе, пробуя одну из них на вкус.   
– У тебя есть я, – говорит Курт. Это шутка. Но никто из них не смеется. Наверное, потому что оба знают, что это правда.


	6. Chapter 6

Все начинается следующим утром.   
Когда Дэйв заходит в гостиную, Курт уже не спит и дрожит. Дэйв сразу же понимает, что происходит – у Курта началась ломка. Он выглядит едва живым, а прошло не больше двенадцати часов с тех пор, как он в последний раз принимал наркотики. Курт смотрит на Дэйва больными глазами и заворачивается в простынь, словно в кокон.   
– Дэйв… о Господи, я передумал, – стонет он, пряча голову под подушку. Дэйв садится рядом с ним, и Курт тут же обхватывает его руками, они оба запутываются в простыне.   
– Нет, не передумал, – говорит Дэйв, гладя Курта по спине. – Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, – Дэйв знает, что сейчас самое главное убедить его, что он достаточно сильный и сможет выдержать. Нужно надеяться.   
– И почему ты всегда прав? – жалуется Курт. – Мне нужно поесть. Слона съесть, например, или что-нибудь еще.   
– Слона у нас нет, но могу предложить сандвич с беконом, – говорит с улыбкой Дэйв. Улыбка не касается глаз, в них только беспокойство.   
– О, блять, да, – стонет Курт и, повернувшись, потягивается. Дэйв слышит, как хрустят позвонки, когда он вытягивается на диване.   
Дэйв готовит им завтрак, пока Курт бродит, словно зомби, но все равно старается помочь. Дэйв как раз перекладывает бекон со сковородки, когда Курт зеленеет и стремительно выбегает из комнаты. Дэйв убирает в сторону еду и спешит следом. Он находит Курта в незапертой ванной.   
– Блять, – ругается Курт в перерывах между рвотными спазмами. – Как я могу умирать от голода и одновременно блевать? – Дэйв становится рядом с ним на колени и видит, как по бледной коже градом катится пот.   
– Когда ты в последний раз принимал что-нибудь?   
– Кокаин – половину позавчера, оставшуюся часть вчера днем. Потом… потом я пытался проглотить таблетки, и все, больше я не принимал ничего.   
– Героин?   
– Кажется, несколько дней назад. Да, три дня назад. Обычно меня начинает подташнивать, но я принимаю кокаин, не обращая внимания на тошноту, – в желудке уже пусто, и Курта сотрясают сухие спазмы, а потом он закашливается. Дэйв проводит рукой по его спине, с неудовольствием замечая, как остро под рубашкой проступают позвонки.   
– Ладно, – говорит он осторожно. – Согласно моему интернет-исследованию, кокаин вызывает ментальные проблемы, вроде депрессии и перепадов настроения. Насколько я понял, это, скорее, психологическая зависимость, но героин – это зависимость физическая. Что ты чувствуешь?   
Курт закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.   
– Ну… я хочу кокаина. Я почти готов себе член отрезать, чтобы его получить прямо сейчас. Но еще меня тошнит и, блять, трясёт всего – скорее всего, потому, что я давно не принимал кокаин, и только сейчас это почувствовал. Или нужно выпить, – ого! Дэйву остается только удивляться, как, наверное, хреново себя сейчас чувствует Курт. И не в первый раз он задумывается, стоит ли им пытаться все сделать самим или лучше отправить Курта в реабилитационную клинику. Но каждый раз, когда он заводит разговор про лечение у специалистов, Курт не хочет этого обсуждать, умоляя Дэйва позволить ему справиться самому, а Дэйв… ну, у Дэйва не хватает силы воли с ним спорить.   
– Ладно. Я сделаю тебе суп, а ты его съешь, даже если он будет проситься назад. И будешь пить воду, понятно? – Курт слабо кивает. – Не хочешь посмотреть фильм, чтобы отвлечься?   
– Я хочу свернуться на диване и ждать судного дня, – Дэйв недовольно косится на него. – Да, фильм – это хорошая идея.   
За целый день дрожь так и не проходит. У Курта бегут мурашки по телу, он дрожит, будто попал на Северный полюс. И все равно, несмотря на то, что ему холодно, он не перестает потеть. И уже протоптал дорожку от дивана к ванной: или из-за того, что его тошнит, или же из-за других позывов организма, о которых Дэйв не хочет думать.   
Дэйв не знает, что делать, когда наблюдает, как Курт каждые десять минут срывается в сторону ванной. Они устраивают марафон «Отчаянных Домохозяек», у них есть все восемь сезонов, но Курт не может перестать ворочаться и нервно дергаться. Дэйв чувствует себя бесполезным, потому что готов на все, чтобы помочь, но не может ничего сделать. Он беспомощен.  
Кажется, это самый долгий день в жизни Дэйва, поэтому он даже представить не может, как мучается Курт.   
Дэйв заставляет его съесть куриный бульон, и Курт принимает тарелку со слабой улыбкой. К счастью, ему даже удается удержать бульон в себе. Затем Дэйв сворачивается на диване рядом с ним, и они смотрят фильм, а через час Курт засыпает. Его ноги свисают с края дивана, и Дэйв чувствует себя немного виноватым. Он обещает себе, что завтрашней ночью Курт будет спать в его кровати. А сам пока переберется в спальню. Разбросав по комнате одежду, он обессилено падает на кровать. Смотрит в потолок, чувствуя, как в груди ворочается беспокойство, и только через полчаса забывается сном.   
Он чертовски крепко спит, но не может не услышать пронзительного крика Курта, который словно ножом вспарывает ночной воздух.   
Через пару секунд Дэйв уже в гостиной и взволнованно смотрит на испуганное лицо Курта. Курт забивается в угол, и его слова вперемешку со всхлипами вырываются бессвязным потоком:  
– Я не могу сделать этого… пожалуйста, нет! Пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня! Не трогай меня! Не трогай! – кричит он, изо всех стараясь оттолкнуть Дэйва. По лицу катятся слезы, и он размахивает руками, пока Дэйву не удается перехватить их. Но теперь Курт кричит еще пронзительнее, поэтому Дэйв притягивает его в объятия и успокаивающе гладит по спине.  
– Эй-эй! Это всего лишь сон, только сон, – шепчет он, пока Курт рыдает в его объятиях. – Все хорошо, ты в безопасности, я здесь, – пальцы Курта впиваются в его спину, и Дэйв знает, что он его понимает. Он позволяет Курту на пару минут остаться в таком положении, пока его дыхание не выравнивается, а потом отодвигается. – Лучше?   
Курт кивает. У него красные глаза, и его бьет такая сильная дрожь, что она больше похожа на судороги. Он пытается снова лечь на диван, но Дэйв его останавливает.   
– Нет уж, – произносит он тихо, – тебя повысили. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, если подобное повторится.   
– Нет! – выдавливает Курт. – Не хочу… – он запинается, и Дэйв осторожно убирает волосы с его лба. Курт бормочет что-то еще, и Дэйву удается только расслышать, что он не хочет мешать. Дэйв понимает, что Курт чувствует себя виноватым.   
– Не глупи. Пойдем в кровать, – но Курт не двигается с места, только пытается отпихнуть Дэйва ногой и снова всхлипывает.   
– Я в порядке! Ты… я не хочу заставлять тебя… я останусь здесь, прости, не стоило… – слабо возражает он, отталкивая Дэйва.   
Дэйв обреченно вздыхает и подхватывает Курта на руки. Курт взвизгивает в ответ, вырывается, но через мгновение сдается и обмякает в его объятиях. У него нет сил, чтобы бороться. Дэйв, может, и знает не слишком много о правильном питании, но он в любом случае понимает, что Курт должен весить больше, чем сейчас. Он укладывает Курта на кровать и, глядя на залитое слезами лицо, старается сам не разрыдаться. Нечестно, что Курт выглядит таким беспомощным, таким слабым. Для самого Курта это наверняка досадно, учитывая какой у него раньше был сильный характер.   
Он устраивается рядом и обнимает Курта, который тут же расслабляется и прячет лицо на груди Дэйва. Дэйв чувствует теплое, пусть все еще и неровное дыхание на своей коже. Так приятно, когда он рядом, и, даже если Курт не будет спать всю ночь, он хотя бы будет не один.  
Но становится только хуже. На второй день Курт поднимается после бессонной ночи, съедает немного мюсли и йогурта, а Дэйв не может убедить его сделать хоть что-то. Курт медленно бредет обратно к кровати и остается в спальне целый день, лишь изредка отлучаясь в ванную. У Дэйва создается впечатление, что он смотрит фильм в замедленном действии. Курт вялый и безучастный, а когда Дэйв пытается уговорить его встать с кровати, он только смотрит на него полуприкрытыми глазами и что-то неразборчиво бормочет. Недостаток сна прошлой ночью он с лихвой восполняет в течение дня. Курт не отвечает полными связными предложениями, и даже «Анатомия Грэй» не вызывает в нем ни малейшего энтузиазма.   
Дэйв не знает, что ему делать. С физическими симптомами справиться легко: держать под рукой ведро, пристально следить за Куртом, давать ему много воды и кормить супом, чтобы избежать истощения и обезвоживания. Но сейчас он не знает, чем может помочь. Он не может заставить Курта встать с кровати, даже если понимает, что нельзя так пролежать целый день.   
С беспомощностью приходит и неуверенность. Он из тех людей, кто без проблем способен контролировать свою жизнь. И это одна из причин, почему ему так трудно было принять свою ориентацию – тут он не мог ничего поделать. Конечно, здорово было задирать геев в школе, но такие поступки не делали его натуралом.   
Утром третьего дня Дэйв идет в магазин, оставив спящего Курта одного дома. Проведя целый день в постели, Курт не мог больше спать и всю ночь ворочался и пытался найти удобное положение, а Дэйв пугался каждый раз, когда тот шевелился. Только около шести утра Курт наконец-то отключился, а, когда Дэйв проснулся в одиннадцать, он все еще спал как убитый.   
Дэйв делает обычные покупки, но берет больше еды, даже если Курт не будет есть. Затем он заходит в аптеку и не может решить – помогут ли Курту обезболивающие или только сделают ситуацию хуже. В конце концов он набирает гору шоколада, еще острее чувствуя свою беспомощность.   
Когда он выходит из магазина, его внимание привлекает еще одна вывеска. «Изготовление ключей». Его пальцы машинально сжимают связку в кармане.   
Хорошая ли это идея? Довольно практично – ведь только то, что Курт сейчас не выходит из дома, не означает, что он просидит вечность взаперти, если, конечно, он задержится у него. Это большой шаг, обязательство, а Дэйву не нравится это слово. Но он все равно заходит в магазин. Отдает ключ, а сам идет в кафе и глазеет на витрины. Через час он возвращается домой с запасным ключом.   
Когда он заходит в дом, ему кажется, что ключ оттягивает карман, и Дэйв машинально крутит его в руке.   
Курт в спальне, он по-прежнему закутан в простыни, но уже не спит. Он выглядит изнеможенным, и Дэйв гадает, собирается ли он снова ложиться спать.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе принести чего-нибудь? Чего ты хочешь?   
– Ты, блять, точно знаешь, чего я хочу! – язвительность в голосе Курта поражает Дэйва, но Курт тут же тушуется, когда понимает, что сказал. – Черт, прости. Я не хотел срываться на тебе. Просто… сейчас мне действительно очень плохо.   
Дэйв внимательнее смотрит на Курта, на мешки под глазами, на мертвенно-бледную кожу. Он выглядит больным, действительно больным – таких сразу нужно везти в больницу. В груди вновь царапается знакомое беспокойство: а если они не смогут справиться сами? Если Курт умрет?   
– Курт, ты не думаешь, что пришло время для профессиональной помощи? – очень тихо предлагает он и тянется, чтобы коснуться лица Курта. Но его руку тут же отталкивают.   
– Я уже говорил тебе, что это не вариант! У меня нет денег! И не смей даже заикаться, что будешь платить за меня! Ты же знаешь, я не позволю! – голос Курта поднимается почти на октаву, а значит, сейчас он действительно зол. Но Дэйв еще не готов сдаться.   
– Есть заведения, где ты можешь воспользоваться бесплатной помощью. Там будут группы поддержки…   
– Нет. Я не собираюсь сидеть в кругу и обсуждать свои чувства с кучкой незнакомцев. К черту все, – он отодвигается еще дальше, увеличивая расстояние между ним. У него темный злой взгляд и покрасневшие от слез глаза.   
– Ради Бога, Курт, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе стало лучше? – Дэйв знает, что ему не следует кричать, но не может сдержаться. Его выводит то, что Курт не понимает его попыток помочь. Но расстроенный вид Курта, от которого неприятно ноет в груди, дает понять, что эту битву ему не выиграть.   
– Конечно, хочу! Но мне не нужны врачи или групповая терапия для этого! Я… мне нужен только ты, вот и все! Пожалуйста, Дэйв, давай не будем снова заводить один и тот же разговор, – умоляет Курт, хватая Дэйва за руку и с силой ее сжимая. У него красное опухшее лицо, а глаза уже блестят от новых подступающих слез.   
– Я не могу! Тебе же больно, Курт, и становится только хуже. Разве ты не думаешь, что есть более легкий путь? Если только… ты не пытаешься наказать себя? – Курт не отвечает, он вспыхивает и опускает голову, а Дэйв уже знает ответ. – Курт, клянусь, что…   
– Прошу тебя, Дэйв. Позволь мне сделать это!   
– Ты можешь пройти реабилитацию в безопасном месте, под присмотром профессионалов, – продолжает спорить Дэйв, но он все равно уже знает, что проиграл. С каждой секундой в его словах все меньше уверенности, а Курт наступает все яростнее.   
– Пожалуйста, Дэйв. Я не буду пытаться наказать себя, обещаю. Я просто… я хочу, чтобы в моей жизни было что-то под контролем, понимаешь? Я хочу справиться самостоятельно.   
– Курт…   
– Пожалуйста, – у него большие умоляющие глаза, и как, блять, Дэйв может сказать нет? Он коротко кивает, и Курт облегченно выдыхает и благодарит его. Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, Курт все еще кутается в простынь и прислоняется к плечу Дэйва, а потом тянется за поцелуем. У него несвежее дыхание, но Дэйв все равно жадно целует Курта. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, то замирают, прислонившись друг к другу лбами, и Дэйв чувствует, как ему на лицо капают слезы.   
Дэйв немного сдвигается, чтобы Курт мог лечь на спину. Он сворачивается на кровати, тяжело дыша, а Дэйв кладет руку ему на плечо, осторожно сжимая. Только через пару минут он вспоминает о ключе.   
– Черт, я забыл, что у меня кое-что есть для тебя, – говорит Дэйв, подпрыгивая на месте. Ответа нет, и, присмотревшись, Дэйв видит, что Курт уже спит, даже с еще подсыхающими дорожками слез на щеках. Он выглядит таким вымотанным, что у Дэйва не хватает духу разбудить его, несмотря на то, что он наверняка спал целый день.   
Он пытается отыскать ключи Курта, чтобы прицепить на них ключ от своего дома. Но он нигде не видит проклятой связки, поэтому он роется в сумке Курта, пока…   
Дэйв точно знает, что будет в пластиковом пакетике. Знает еще до того, как достает его из сумки.


	7. Chapter 7

Сначала Дэйв решает ничего не говорить. Он не может, не знает, как начать разговор. Сейчас он так зол и обижен, словно Курт предал его. Дэйв понимает, что здесь нет ничего личного, он читал ужасные истории о том, на что идут наркоманы ради очередной дозы, и жизнь Курта лишь подтверждает их.  
Но в середине еще одной беспокойной ночи Курт встает и идет к своей сумке. Он сильно дрожит уже несколько часов и почти беззвучно всхлипывает. Дэйв притворяется, что спит, но, как только слышит шелест, тут же вскакивает на ноги.  
Несколько быстрых шагов, и комната залита ярким искусственным светом. На секунду Курт выглядит, как пойманный в свете фар олень, но почти сразу расслабляется. Ровно до того момента, как Дэйв хватает его за воротник и притягивает к себе.  
Курт тихо взвизгивает и начинает отбиваться:  
– Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, Дэйв! – конечно, можно догадаться, что у него ничего не выйдет, учитывая, насколько Дэйв сильнее его, но Курт все равно пытается. Руки Дэйва смыкаются на животе Курта, так что Дэйв прижимается грудью к его спине. Курт молотит ногами, и Дэйв уже немного беспокоится, что получит по яйцам, но, к счастью, Курту удается избежать этого.  
– Зачем? Чтобы ты мог отыскать свою дозу? – шипит Дэйв ему на ухо. Даже слова отдают кислотой на губах.  
Увидев всего лишь маленький пакетик с белым порошком, Дэйв впервые за много лет приходит в такую ярость. Даже сейчас его снова охватывает злость, как будто он только что узнал о предательстве Курта. Может быть, потому что Курт сейчас действительно хотел принять наркотики, которые хранил в сумке.  
– Какого хрена… – начинает возмущаться Курт, когда его отпускают, но Дэйв тут же обрывает его:  
– Не неси чушь, Курт, я знаю, что ты взял их с собой, я нашел их в твоих вещах, – говорит он, когда Курт поворачивается к нему.  
С лица Курта сходят все краски, и Дэйв практически слышит его мысли.  
«Он нашел мою дозу», – наверное, эта была первой, потому что о наркотиках же, блять, он думает в первую очередь?  
«Он знает, что я соврал»… а затем «Дэйв». Доверие Дэйва, вина за предательство.  
«Где они, что он с ними сделал, где они, мне они нужны, нужны сейчас же!», – это тоже отражается в его глазах. Курт оглядывается по сторонам в полном ужасе. Этот пакетик был для него спасательным кругом, единственным, что у него оставалось. Даже если Курт и не собирался использовать его, он был с ним, а теперь ускользнул из рук.  
– Где он? – Курт падает на колени и обхватывает руками ноги Дэйва. – Пожалуйста, Дэйв… отдай его мне, пожалуйста!  
– Нет, – у Дэйва твердый голос, но Курт не сдается.  
– Пожалуйста, о Господи, пожалуйста, Дэйв! Я сделаю все! Абсолютно все! – и он тянется к паху Дэйва. – Я отсосу тебе… ты можешь трахать меня, можешь кончить на меня… – Дэйв отвешивает ему пощечину, и Курт с грохотом падает на пол. Дэйв не может сдержаться, не сейчас, когда он так зол, а Курт ведет себя подобным образом.  
– Иди на хуй, Курт. Я больше не твой клиент, – шипит он, глядя на Курта, как на грязь под ногами. Конечно, Курта его слова не останавливают, и он умоляюще смотрит на Дэйва:  
– Я знаю! – всхлипывает он, цепляясь за ноги Дэйва. – Дэйв, я знаю, что ты не клиент, для меня ты значишь гораздо больше, Господи, я сделаю все что угодно, все! Я буду твоим рабом, пожалуйста, я, блять, буду рабом… я буду готовить и убирать! Ты можешь трахать меня всю ночь, мне все равно, только отдай мне мой порошок! – последние слова вырываются со стоном и криком, а по лицу вновь бегут слезы.  
У него красные воспаленные глаза, и он чертовски бледный, но больше всего Дэйва пугает выражение его лица: безнадежное отчаяние, как будто он готов на все, чтобы достать себе наркотики. И Дэйв знает, что он так и сделает. Если это в человеческих силах – Курт сделает все. Блять, он наверняка мог сделать его своей сексуальной игрушкой и держать в подвале, лишь обеспечивая вовремя дозой. Собственно говоря, Марк же именно так и сделал?  
– Я смыл его в унитаз, – хрипло говорит Дэйв, а лицо Курта приобретает зеленоватый оттенок. Прежде чем Дэйв успевает пошевелиться, Курт бросается в сторону ванной, как будто его тошнит, и Дэйву удается поймать его у самого входа.  
– Нет, нет, нет, нет... – как заведенный повторяет Курт, задыхаясь от рыданий. – Его нет, как ты мог? Его больше нет! – он становится на колени рядом с унитазом, где, как он готов поклясться, все еще можно увидеть белую пыль у самого ободка. А ведь он может протянуть руку и…  
– Ты себя видишь, Курт? Ты с головой готов нырнуть в этот гребаный туалет! Ради Бога, что ты творишь? – Курт всхлипывает, прижимаясь к холодному фарфору, пока Дэйв продолжает говорить. – Можешь даже не оправдываться. Ты жалок, ты знаешь это?  
– Отъебись! – голос Курта отдается эхом. – Отъебись, Дэйв! Проваливай отсюда и оставь меня в покое!  
– Чтобы ты мог дочиста вылизать унитаз в надежде, что тебе удастся найти хоть немного своего драгоценного порошка? Ни за что. Я буду сидеть и смотреть.  
Курт отвечает ему еще одним завыванием, которое эхом отдается по комнате. Дэйв минут десять наблюдает, как он плачет, обнимая унитаз, его плечи вздрагивают с каждым всхлипом, он икает и кашляет, и Дэйв думает, что, возможно, его на самом деле сейчас тошнит.  
Затем Курт поднимает голову, и Дэйв видит на его лице красные пятна. Курт добирается до него и утыкается лицом в шею, тихо жалобно всхлипывая.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выдавливает он, с силой ударяя кулаком Дэйва в грудь. – Я ненавижу тебя. Я, блять, тебя ненавижу! – повторяет он снова и снова, продолжая молотить кулаками, но удары слабеют и постепенно прекращаются, а потом Дэйв чувствует, как Курт сжимает пальцами его рубашку на спине и, кажется, постепенно успокаивается. – Я тебя ненавижу, – повторяет он еще раз, но, по крайней мере, сейчас Дэйв уверен, что Курт не думает то, что говорит. Почти уверен. Курт прижимается сильнее, и Дэйв отвечает ему тем же.  
Наконец-то рыдания Курта утихают, и Дэйв, ожидая, когда его дыхание станет ровным, смотрит на спутанные волосы и гадает, когда Курт вновь начнет ухаживать за ними. Думает, когда Курт будет по утрам часами увлажнять кожу, пользоваться лаком для волос, который Дэйв всегда видел в его шкафчике, или даже смотреть в зеркало, когда проходит мимо, а не просто бросать случайный взгляд и, скривившись, отворачиваться.  
Когда злость проходит, он смотрит на парня перед собой и гадает, когда он снова станет Куртом. И боится, что, возможно, Куртом он не станет больше никогда.

Дэйв не хочет оставлять Курта одного, но на выходных ему необходимо появиться на работе. Ему повезло, что у него несколько недель подряд были отгулы для подготовки к экзаменам, но он пообещал, что придет в эту субботу и воскресенье. И Дэйву сейчас кажется, что ему не помешает нянька.   
Насколько Дэйв видит, Курт уже не так подавлен, как прошлой ночью, и у Дэйва даже закрадывается мысль, что Курту как-то удалось раздобыть себе дозу. Но он прекрасно знает, что это невозможно, Курт разрешил ему проверить все свои вещи, а сам все это время находился рядом. 

Но это было утром. Сейчас Курт один, и неожиданно вновь становится очень больно. Дэйву отлично удается его отвлекать. Сосредоточившись на Дэйве, Курт почти не чувствует боли. А сейчас он здесь совсем один.   
Нет таких слов, чтобы описать ломку. Мерзко, конечно, признавать, но он бы с радостью нюхал порошок с крышки унитаза, если бы был хоть какой-то шанс, что он там остался. Сейчас нет практически ничего, что бы он ни сделал ради одного укола. И если бы Марк оказался здесь… Господи, он даже не хочет об этом думать. Единственное, что стоит между ним и повторением случившегося в квартире Марка, – отключенный телефон. Курт не позволяет себе включать его, потому что Марк наверняка оставил там с десяток голосовых сообщений.   
Его палец кружит вокруг кнопки питания, но так и не нажимает ее.   
Вдалеке звонит телефон, и сердце пропускает удар. Это домашний телефон Дэйва, но он беспроводный, поэтому Курт не знает, где точно он находится. Курт вскакивает на ноги, гадая, разрешает ли этикет отвечать по телефону вместо… хм, кем там Дэйв приходится Курту.   
Телефон не прекращает звонить, и Курт в панике оглядывается, пытаясь его найти. Он где-то на столе Дэйва, под кипой бумаг и книг.   
– Чертов телефон! – возмущается Курт, пытаясь найти это гребаный аппарат среди беспорядка Дэйва. Пискливый рингтон раздражает Курта и усиливает мигрень. Ага! Курт достает телефон из стопки бумаг о жертвах убийства и пытается разблокировать экран, чтобы увидеть, кто звонит. Но его палец соскальзывает или нажимает что-то: экран вспыхивает и рингтон обрывается. Курт поспешно прикладывает телефон к уху.   
– Алло? – спрашивает он, не зная, каких правил нужно придерживаться, отвечая по чужому телефону. – Телефон Дэйва Карофски.   
На другом конце долгая пауза. Курт уже решает, что это чья-то шутка, в детстве он и сам любил такие устраивать, но он думает, что за эти годы люди хоть немного поумнели.   
А затем только одно слово:   
– Курт?   
Прошло шесть лет, но Курт никогда не забудет голос Финна Хадсона.   
– Дэйв! – взвизгивает Курт, едва Дэйв отвечает на его звонок. В его голосе паника, именно та паника, которой Дэйв больше всего боялся. Он немедленно представляет самое худшее: Курт успел что-то натворить, Курт в опасности, Курту больно. – Это Финн!  
Такого он не ожидает.  
– Что за черт, Курт? – озадаченно спрашивает он. При чем здесь Финн? Хадсон в Лайме вместе со всей той жизнью, от которой пытается бежать Курт.   
– Финн только что звонил тебе! Я... я поднял трубку и он понял, блять, он понял, что это я! Что мне делать?   
Дэйв застывает от ужаса:  
– Пиздец, – говорит он, не в силах придумать что-то более красноречивое.   
– Да, ты идеально охарактеризовал ситуацию! Что мне делать, Дэйв?   
– Я… я не знаю! – телефон Дэйва подает сигнал о входящем звонке. – Кажется, он мне звонит! Черт… я… ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.   
Он переключает телефонные линии:  
– Алло? – произносит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком подозрительно.   
– Привет, Дэйв, это Финн, – раздается в трубке голос бывшей звезды МакКинли. Он резче, глубже, чем был в школе, и из него практически исчезла свойственная неуверенность. Такой голос подходит человеку, пережившему войну, и Дэйва он не перестает изумлять.   
– Финн? Привет, давно ничего от тебя не слышал, – Дэйв пытается говорить как обычно, но под конец реплики голос немного предает его. Финн, похоже, не замечает.   
– Да, я поэтому и позвонил. Думал, что смогу восполнить потерянное время и… эээ, Дэйв… – он прочищает горло, и теперь в его голосе проскальзывает истерика, как будто он чего-то боится.   
– Да?   
– Знаю, ты сочтешь меня ненормальным, – ах, вот в чем дело, конечно, кто-то вроде Финна всегда будет бояться сойти за сумасшедшего. Наверняка многие смотрели на него так, когда он переживал самую тяжелую стадию посттравматического синдрома.   
– Насколько ненормальным? – с сомнением спрашивает Дэйв, приготовившись разыгрывать удивление.   
Финн говорит очень неуверенно, и это немного грустно. Он никогда не был самым умным парнем, но сейчас совсем сбит с толку. И, кажется, ждет, что Дэйв будет смеяться над ним.   
– Я тебе позвонил сначала на домашний телефон, и мне, ну… кто-то ответил.   
– Правда? – сейчас у Дэйва почти такой же высокий голос, как у Курта. Он ждет, пока Финн переведет дыхание.   
– Дэйв, я готов поклясться, что… я подумал, это Курт.   
– Курт? – у Дэйва уже выходит лучше, но паника не отступает. – Курт Хаммел? Твой сводный брат?   
– Да! Я же говорил, что это прозвучит странно!   
– Чувак, настоящее сумасшествие! – нервно говорит Дэйв, чувствуя укол вины, а потом на него снисходит озарение. – В моем доме никого нет, если только… ох!   
– Что? – сейчас Финн очень напоминает себя самого в школе, в его голосе искреннее замешательство.   
– Это же могла быть женщина, верно? Потому что я… ну, я утром оставил у себя девушку, и она, должно быть, еще не ушла, – Дэйв вовсю использует свои адвокатские навыки, ловко врет и игнорирует чувство вины, грызущее изнутри. Ему не следует врать Финну, Финн один из немногих парней в Лайме, кому он действительно верит. Черт, да он один из немногих, кому Дэйв планирует когда-нибудь рассказать о своей ориентации.   
Финн молчит, собираясь с мыслями:   
– Да, это могла быть женщина, – говорит он очень неуверенно. Дэйв просто слушает. – Наверное, женщина. Не знаю, о чем я думал. Прости, дружище.   
После этого они еще немного разговаривают, и через несколько минут Финн обещает ему перезвонить, когда Дэйв будет дома. Они нечасто разговаривают, но Финн, кажется, действительно хочет поговорить с человеком, который находится вдали от Лаймы. Поэтому выбор сокращается до Дэйва и нескольких ребят из хора, включая его бывшую девушку. А поскольку они не могут сходить с Финном выпить и поболтать, он звонит Дэйву каждые несколько месяцев. Здорово услышать новости из родного города, а Финн рад выплеснуть накопившуюся боль Дэйву после того, как Дэйв один раз уже выслушал его. Финн из тех ребят, что любят прятать все чувства в себе и оставаться сильными ради своих близких, но Дэйв как никто знает, что у каждого должен быть человек, с которым можно всем поделиться.   
Дэйв возвращается домой через пару часов, Курт лежит, свернувшись на диване, и смотрит «Судью Джудит». Вид его можно расценивать как до смерти скучающий, но, когда Дэйв закрывает дверь, он вскакивает на ноги.   
— Что он сказал? Сработало? — взволнованно спрашивает Курт. Он снова потеет и одновременно дрожит и выглядит чертовски плохо, если не хуже, чем вчера.   
— Я сказал, что это была девушка, и да, он поверил, — говорит Дэйв, касаясь ладонью лба Курта и пытаясь проверить, есть ли у него температура. Курт кривится и отстраняется.   
— Замечательно, — произносит он с притворным энтузиазмом. А затем вздрагивает и лезет в карман. Экран его мобильного вспыхивает, и он смотрит на него, но ничего не делает, просто возвращая телефон в карман. — Значит, он понятия не имеет, что я жив?   
Если честно, Дэйв хотел рассказать. Он хотел рассказать Финну правду о том, что его сводный брат жив, он наркоман и ему нужна помощь, от которой он так яростно отбивается. Финн, в конце концов, эксперт в такой области. Терапия для него не чуждое слово. А Финн пошел бы к Берту, и они забрали бы Курта в Лайму, заставили бы пройти программу реабилитации. Курту стало бы лучше, и все были бы счастливы.  
Но он не может предать Курта. Если бы он выдал Курта, то сделал бы единственное, что Курт умолял его не делать. И Курт никогда бы с ним больше не разговаривал, и Дэйв потерял бы его.   
Он не может так поступить, он не сможет жить без Курта.   
Неожиданно он замечает, что Курт уже давно молчит. Он снова ложится на диван и дрожит.  
– Курт?   
– Все хорошо, – хрипит Курт, но не может скрыть того факта, что вновь плачет. Дэйв наклоняется к нему, касается губами шеи и уже почти отстраняется, когда Курт обхватывает его руками и ловит губами поцелуй. Зарывается ладонями в волосы Дэйва, целует его отчаянно, сильно, глубоко. У Курта соленые и мокрые от слез губы.  
Они разрывают поцелуй, Дэйв переводит дыхание, а потом встает, бормоча что-то об ужине.   
Курт смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, еще крепче сжимая пальцы на телефоне, лежащем в кармане.


	8. Chapter 8

Курт пытается сопротивляться. Нет, «пытается» не слишком ёмкое слово: он борется изо всех сил, последними крупицами здравого смысла, всеми фибрами души; все в нем говорит – не сдавайся. Но ломки невыносимые, и хочется сделать что угодно, лишь бы их облегчить.   
Всего одна доза – это все, чего он хочет. Всего одна. Дэйв никогда не узнает, он никогда не догадается, а она будет единственной, и все станет хорошо, всего одна доза.   
И после этого он бросит. Он обещает. Он будет хорошим, остановится и никогда больше не свернет с правильного пути. Жажда наконец пропадет, когда он получит всего одну дозу. Всего лишь одну, больше ему и не надо.   
Он даже не понимает, зачем она ему нужна. Он, хоть и знает причины, которые скрываются за наркотической зависимостью, все равно не может судить с полной уверенностью о той жажде, вынуждающей его предать первого человека, которого он когда-либо по-настоящему полюбил.   
Предательство. Курт знает, что вещи надо называть своими именами. И понимает, что в ту секунду, когда Марк передаст ему пакетик с порошком, Курт исчезнет, снова скатится на самое дно.   
Нет. Он уже там. В то же мгновение, когда он включает телефон, прослушивает сообщения и поздно ночью выскальзывает из квартиры Дэйва, он уже падает к подножью лестницы. В ту секунду, когда заходит в отель, он знает, что вскарабкаться наверх будет практически невозможно.   
Когда Гарри, или Барри, или Ларри или как его там зовут трахает его ночью, Курт всхлипывает в матрас. Клиент не жалуется: все-таки Курт всегда выглядит красивее, когда плачет, верно?   
Дэйва нелегко разбудить. Черт, он, наверное, мог бы проспать землетрясение или небольшой ураган. Поэтому он не просыпается, когда вибрирует телефон и Курт в три часа ночи встает с кровати. Не просыпается он даже тогда, когда с тихим хлопком закрывается входная дверь, или, когда спустя два часа проворачивается ключ, дверь открывается и снова захлопывается.   
Смешно, но его будит щелчок двери в ванной.   
И тогда, услышав этот едва различимый звук, Дэйв все понимает:  
– Какого хрена ты творишь? – рычит он, сломав дешевый замок на двери с удивительной даже для бывшего футболиста легкостью.   
Курт стоит на коленях, но Дэйву удается увидеть иглу и эластичный бинт. Он знает, что уже слишком поздно, потому что зрачки Курта почти затапливают радужку. К тому же, Курт дрожит, постоянно оглядывается по сторонам, и Дэйв знает, что он слышит звон в ушах, который сопровождает прием наркотиков. А еще рядом с ним стоит на четверть пустая бутылка дешевой водки.   
– Пиздец, – только и говорит Курт, а Дэйв не знает, что это может означать.   
– Пиздец? – рычит Дэйв. – Тебе больше нечего сказать? Все, что я сделал для тебя, все, что я дал тебе, все насмарку! Ты, блять, меня предал, и все, что ты можешь сказать, – пиздец? – он повышает голос с каждым словом и к концу реплики практически кричит.   
– Дэйв, я…   
– Откуда у тебя на них деньги, а? – шипит Дэйв. – Дай угадаю, ты отсосал парню в темном переулке? Или вы пошли в отель? Ты просил его, Курт? Просил, чтобы он трахнул тебя? Или это был всего лишь быстрый перепих? – Курт всхлипывает, сжимается и подтягивает колени к груди, но Дэйв уже не может остановиться. – Ты разрешил ему кончить на тебя? Я знаю, тебе нравится, тебе нравится, когда по тебе стекает чужая сперма… Готов поспорить, он кончил тебе на лицо. Если я поцелую тебя, я почувствую его сперму, Курт? Как думаешь?   
Курт умоляет его остановиться, но Дэйв не может. Он не может противиться раскручивающейся в груди ярости, не может задушить чувство того, что его предали, того, что Курт позволил кому-то прикоснуться к себе, того, что Курт оказался таким слабым, того, что ему плевать на Дэйва…  
Из-за этого же он злится больше всего? Он в ярости, потому что Курт выбрал наркотики, а не его. Курт ценит это гребаный белый порошок выше, чем Дэйва.   
– Уверен, ты даже не успел еще смыть с себя его прикосновения, – рычит Дэйв и, прежде чем может остановить себя, переворачивает Курта на живот и практически сдирает с него джинсы. Курт хныкает под ним, но не вырывается, не сопротивляется, когда ладони Дэйва раздвигают ягодицы.   
– По крайней мере, ты осторожная шлюшка, – бормочет Дэйв, проводя пальцами по сморщенному отверстию. – Но такой растянутый. Должно быть, он был крупным или грубым, я склоняюсь ко второму варианту, если судить по тому, какая у тебя красная задница.   
– Пожалуйста, Дэйв, перестань, – жалобно просит Курт, но Дэйв игнорирует его. Сейчас его уже нельзя остановить, в крови разливается чистая ярость, так же, как по венам Курта бежит та дрянь, которую он себе вколол. В глазах темно от злости, и в нем сейчас так много гнева, что он пугает самого себя.   
– На тебе еще осталась смазка… он использовал ее слишком много, – Дэйв резко проталкивает палец в Курта, вызывая задушенный вскрик. – Кажется, он слишком много использовал и тебя.   
– О Господи, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не надо…   
Дэйв добавляет еще один палец и входит достаточно глубоко, чтобы задеть простату, и Курт не в силах сдержать стона.   
– Я слышу его запах на тебе, ты весь им провонял, – шепчет он, практически уткнувшись в шею Курта, там, где высохший от пота воротник футболки касается кожи. – Смогу ли я вытрахать его из тебя? Или, может, мне стоит бросить тебя здесь, – он резко переворачивает Курта на спину, – и позволить тебе и дальше тонуть в собственном ничтожестве?   
– Дэйв, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, прости, я не хотел…   
– Чего ты не хотел, Курт? Не хотел принимать предложение Марка? Не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что ты с ним связывался. Он дал тебе наркотики, так ведь? В обмен на клиента.   
– Д-да, но я не хотел… 

– Нет, Курт! Прежние оправдания не помогут, ты точно понимал, что делаешь. Ты знаешь, что он использует тебя, твою зависимость! Ты знаешь! И все равно возвращаешься к одному и тому же? Ну так иди на хуй, Курт! Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда!   
Курт перестает рыдать и ошеломленно смотрит на Дэйва. У него уже абсолютно черные глаза, и Дэйв видит, что до Курта не полностью доходят его слова, видит, как эйфория от принятия наркотиков смешивается с болью, обидой, и Курт теряется в этих ощущениях. Он все еще дрожит, словно ему холодно, но в то же время потеет; у него мокрое от слез и испарины лицо.   
– Ты этого не хочешь, – шепчет он, глядя на Дэйва. – Забери свои слова назад. Ты этого не хочешь, – Дэйв молчит, и Курт цепляется за его ноги. – Забери свои слова назад!   
– Ты можешь собрать вещи утром, – хрипло выдавливает Дэйв. – Я хочу, чтобы к обеду ты уже убрался.  
– Нет! – кричит Курт, действительно кричит. – Я не могу… пожалуйста, Дэйв, ты знаешь, что я не могу, я же вернусь прямо к нему, я не могу этого сделать, ты не позволишь…   
– Так возвращайся к нему! Ты ведь именно об этом мечтаешь, так ведь? Возвращайся к своему драгоценному Марку и, когда кокаин достанет тебя, или когда ты станешь слишком старым, чтобы продавать своё тело, увидишь, как скоро он бросит тебя!   
– Ты тоже бросаешь меня!   
– Нет уж, Курт, не сваливай вину на меня. Ты обещал, что будешь держаться от него подальше. Именно мне пришлось справляться с твоими проблемами, именно я застрял здесь вместе с тобой, а ты взял и все испортил!   
– Пожалуйста, Дэйв… – Курт понижает голос и говорит теперь тихо, обещающе. Дэйв знает, что последует за этим. Курт поднимается на ноги и приближается к нему. – Брось, не нужно так. Я больше так не поступлю, – он льнет к Дэйву, который сразу же напрягается. – Клянусь, что не буду. Я буду хорошим мальчиком, очень хорошим, обещаю. А сейчас, – мурлычет он, одной рукой касаясь волос Дэйва, а другой поглаживая его пах, – пойдем в кровать и забудем обо всем.   
– Курт, перестань, – твердо говорит Дэйв, осторожно отстраняясь от Курта, но тот лишь еще сильнее прижимается к нему. – Курт, не позорься, перестань.   
– Не нужно сопротивляться, малыш, я знаю, ты хочешь меня, – рука опускается на бедро Дэйва и гладит его. – Я буду хорошим, обещаю, я буду хорошим для тебя и буду делать все, что ты захочешь, – он целует Дэйва, несильно прикусывая его нижнюю губу, а потом проводит по ней языком. Курт собирается углубить поцелуй, но Дэйв отталкивает его, в этот раз сильнее. Гораздо сильнее, и, наверное, здесь частично виноваты наркотики, потому что Курт падает на пол.   
– Дэйв! – испуганно вскрикивает Курт.   
– Посмотрит на себя, Курт. Ведешь себя, как чертова шлюха. Куда делась твоя гордость, а? Кто ты?   
– Я Курт! Я Курт Хаммел! – у него тихий неуверенный голос. Он смотрит на Дэйва взглядом, который может сойти за отчаянный. И Дэйв узнает его, потому что он уже много раз видел такой взгляд за прошлую неделю. Именно так Курт пытался выпросить кокаин.   
– Ты не Курт Хаммел. Ты перестал быть Куртом Хаммелом, когда вкатил себе в вены это дерьмо! Сейчас ты просто Ли, жалкая шлюха с наркотической зависимостью.   
Курт замирает. Смотрит. Дрожит.   
– Я не… я не… – всхлипывает Курт, но Дэйв не слышит окончания фразы, потому что выходит наружу.

Дэйв с грохотом захлопывает дверь спальни и ложится на кровать, но не спит. Он лежит так несколько часов, думая. Он мечтает, чтобы его мозги наконец-то отключились, и он мог бы несколько часов отдохнуть, но ничего не выходит. Вместо этого он ворочается, и неважно, как долго он пытается не думать о Курте, все мысли возвращаются к нему.   
Его затапливает чувство вины. Он сидел на веб-сайтах, на которых дают советы, как помочь тем, кто проходит через период ломки, и он нарушил каждое гребаное правило. Там говорилось, что следует ожидать срывов, что не следует выходить из себя, если случается рецидив. А Дэйв именно так и поступил и сейчас чувствует себя ужасно.   
О Господи, что он сделал с Куртом? Что ему наговорил? Дэйв подозревает, что вообще сегодня не заснет, думая об этом.   
Он почти ждет, когда Курт посреди ночи вернется в постель, но он не приходит. Несколько часов спустя Дэйв гадает: а в квартире ли Курт до сих пор? Дэйв дал ему время до полудня, но, может, он ушел раньше?   
Уже от одной только мысли Дэйву становится плохо. Ведь Курт пришел сюда, потому что у него появились мысли о самоубийстве, потому что он уже хотел уйти. А Дэйв остановил его, спас. Держал в своих объятиях и говорил, что все будет хорошо, что у него есть причина, чтобы жить, что у него есть Дэйв, и Дэйв будет рядом.   
Блять, – думает он, вскакивая с кровати и направляясь в ванную. 

Курт сидит в ванной и смотрит на бритвенное лезвие.   
Он представлял это не так. В фантазиях все было романтично: быстрый взмах, море крови, рыдающие друзья и семья… нет, наверное, «романтично» неверное слово… трагично, скорее. Он мог бы быть Джульеттой или, блять, Офелией, только без зелья, кинжалов и утопления. Всего лишь бритвенное лезвие.   
С таблетками было легче. Он знал, что ему нужно всего лишь проглотить их, и все. Блять, глотать он умеет. Но тогда он не смог сделать даже этого, с чего Курт взял, что ему удастся перерезать себе запястья?   
И как он должен резать – вдоль или поперек?   
У него щиплет лицо от высохших слез, глаза больные и припухшие. Теперь, когда наркотики почти прекращают свое действие, он чувствует, как ноет нижняя часть тела. И очень сильно дрожат руки.   
Вдоль или поперек? Была же такая странная фраза как раз насчет этого?   
Когда люди говорят о самоубийстве, оно кажется таким… простым. Словно стоит только щелкнуть выключателем – и ты уже мертв. И все. Но на самом деле не так просто.   
Он знает, что его найдет Дэйв. Курт будет лежать в луже крови и, наверное, в собственных моче и дерьме. Дэйв найдет его и будет чувствовать себя виноватым, но, блять, он переживет и забудет. Курт для него все равно всего лишь обуза.   
Дэйв больше не хочет его видеть. Дэйв ненавидит его, он почти так и сказал. Курт сжимает пальцы на бритвенном лезвии, не обращая внимания на резкую боль, когда пальцы впиваются в лезвие, и оно вспарывает кожу. Какая разница, если у него идет кровь? По сравнению с остальным – это такая мелочь.   
Наверное, ему следует резать сразу двумя способами – вдоль и поперек. Хотя он практически уверен, что не сможет, поскольку порез должен быть глубоким. Он вообще должен разрезать оба запястья или только одно?  
Курт обессилено стонет и бьет окровавленной рукой по раковине, морщась от боли. Как, блять, людям в фильмах удается это делать? На экране все выглядит чертовски просто, но он не знает, что и как должен делать.   
Может быть, потому что на самом деле он и не хочет заканчивать жизнь самоубийством.   
Нет. Хочет. Если не ради себя, то ради Дэйва. Если он просто уйдет из квартиры, Дэйв снова отправится его искать, что бы он ни говорил, как бы он ни доказывал, что ненавидит Курта и не желает его больше видеть. Курт знает, что такое зависимость, знает, что Дэйв не продержится и недели, а снова бросится на его поиски, и все закрутится по новой. Дэйв подсел на Курта так же крепко, как сам Курт подсел на наркотики.   
Поэтому у него есть единственный выход. Курт относится удивительно спокойно к самой идее смерти, его пугает только метод. Он не хочет вновь пробовать таблетки, учитывая, как плохо вышло в прошлый раз. С лезвием все кажется проще, но вот сейчас он недоуменно смотрит на свои руки и теряется.   
Курт хочет только, чтобы все закончилось, неужели он о многом просит?   
Его руки не перестают дрожать, когда он вжимает лезвие в кожу и чертит кровавую полосу. Ужасно жжет, но именно боль придает смелости. Он делает глубокий вдох и собирается продолжить.   
– Курт, – всего лишь одно слово, и Дэйв Карофски снова спасает ему жизнь. Курт вздрагивает и убирает лезвие от запястья. С него капает кровь, а пальцы красные и липкие. Курт мотает головой и со слезами на глазах смотрит на Дэйва.   
– Курт, положи лезвие, – у Дэйва вовсе не спокойный голос. Он наполнен ужасом, а не злостью, как ожидает Курт.   
– Я делаю это для тебя, – бормочет Курт, опуская голову. Пальцы горят огнем, но он не выпускает из рук лезвие.   
Дэйв тянется к нему, но Курт тут же прижимает лезвие к запястью, отчего Дэйв сразу же делает шаг назад. Сжимает кулаки и пытается выровнять дыхание.   
– Курт, немедленно положи эту штуку.   
– Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, Дэйв, – говорит Курт, слабо улыбаясь. Дэйв точно знает, что он бредит. – Для тебя так будет лучше.   
– Положи его! – орет Дэйв, и громкий крик так пугает Курт, что он действительно роняет лезвие. Прежде чем он успевает отреагировать, Дэйв подбегает и отшвыривает лезвие ногой, так что оно отлетает в дальний угол. Курт хочет добраться до него, но Дэйв хватает его за руки и прижимает к стене.   
– Даже и не думай, – твердо говорит он.   
– Я хочу умереть, – жалобно всхлипывает Курт. Он изворачивается, пытаясь вырваться, но ему не хватает сил, чтобы освободиться.   
– Я тебе не позволю! Блять, Курт, прости. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого.   
Курт на секунду замирает и смотрит на Дэйва широко раскрытыми глазами. Дэйв извиняется перед ним, извиняется после того, что Курт сделал? Он говорит, что ему жаль? Курт не знает, что ответить, но неожиданно всхлипывает, вздрагивая всем телом, и цепляется за Дэйва.   
– Почему ты больше не злишься? – задушено спрашивает Курт, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Дэйва, пачкая его рубашку кровью.   
– Я все еще злюсь, – бормочет Дэйв. – Но я обещал, что никогда тебя не брошу, и я, блять, тебя не оставлю, что бы ты ни сделал.   
Курт продолжает тихо всхлипывать и бормочет что-то в рубашку Дэйва. Дэйв не готов поручиться, но звучит как «Я не стою этого».   
Дэйв ничего не отвечает, только расслабляет руки, давая Курту возможность освободиться. Затем он начинает расстегивать рубашку Курта, позволяя ей упасть на пол. Тянет через голову его майку, и какое-то время Курт безучастно стоит, но потом покорно поднимает руки. Дэйв расстегивает ему джинсы и стаскивает вниз, а Курт переступает через них, и белье вскоре тоже остается на полу. Курт стоит перед Дэйвом, еще беззащитнее, чем раньше, кровь до сих пор капает с царапины на запястье и пораненных пальцев. Дэйв поспешно раздевается и, схватив Курта за здоровую руку, ведет его в душ.  
Курт двигается, как сомнамбула: он просто позволяет Дэйву мыть себя, смывать кровь теплой водой. Дэйв взбивает пену из геля для душа и аккуратно моет Курта, избегая чувствительных мест. После того, как он смывает пену, набирает еще геля в ладонь и пристально смотрит Курту в глаза, молча прося разрешения. Курт в ответ опускает руки.   
Дэйв сжимает его член и наносит гель, чувствуя, как Курт дрожит под его прикосновениями. Ноги слабеют, и Курт обхватывает рукой Дэйва за шею и толкается в его ладонь. Другой рукой он на ощупь ищет бутылочку геля, а когда находит ее, выдавливает приличное количество геля на грудь Дэйва. Немного отодвигается, чтобы Дэйв мог и дальше мыть его, а сам убирает руку с шеи Дэйва, чтобы растереть мыло по его коже. Умелые пальцы скользят по груди, сжимают соски, а потом ладонь опускается на член Дэйва.   
Сейчас Дэйв совершенно забывает о том, что сделал Курт, и полностью сосредотачивает внимание на нем. Как можно даже думать о том, чтобы причинить боль кому-то, вроде него? Курт поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать его, и Дэйву, конечно, не стоит позволять, ему следует хотя бы на секунду задуматься, но он так жаждет поцелуя, что наклоняется и прижимается к губам Курта. Позволяет Курту целовать его, целует в ответ, разрешает Курту абсолютно все.   
Ладони Дэйва перемещаются на задницу Курта и сжимают ягодицы, а Курт снова обвивает руками шею Дэйва. Они двигаются в рваном ритме, стонут, целуются, выкрикивая имена друг друга. Оргазм прошивает Дэйва насквозь, как будто у него не было секса уже несколько месяцев. Когда Курт кончает, шепча имя Дэйва и обмякая в его объятиях, Дэйву приходится держать его, чтобы Курт не упал.   
Курт молчит, пока Дэйв вытирает его полотенцем, не возмущаясь из-за того, что ему не позволено ничего делать самому. Он не издает ни звука, когда Дэйв перебинтовывает пальцы и запястья и даже когда Дэйв подхватывает его на руки и несет в кровать. Дэйв надевает на него одну из своих пижамных рубашек, а Курт тихо благодарит, но ни разу не жалуется.   
В кровати Курт поворачивается к Дэйву спиной, держась от него как можно дальше. Поначалу Дэйв уверен: это из-за того, что он сделал ранее, из-за того, что он так напугал Курта. А затем, несколько минут спустя, осознает, что Курт боится не его, Дэйв просто чувствует это. Курт не хочет снова его расстроить или сделать что-то неправильно.   
Дэйв придвигается к Курту и обнимает его, радуясь, когда тот облегченно вздыхает и тоже тянется к Дэйву. Дэйв осторожно целует его макушку.   
– Мне так жаль, – шепчет едва слышно Курт, и если бы Дэйв лежал чуть дальше, то и не расслышал бы этих слов.   
– Я знаю, – Дэйв зарывается лицом в волосы Курта и крепко обнимает его. – Я знаю.   
Они так и лежат, Курту тепло и спокойно в объятиях Дэйва. Дэйв держит глаза открытыми, ждет, пока Курт наконец-то не уснет. Когда он уверен, что Курт крепко спит, то позволяет и себе провалиться в спасительную темноту.


	9. Chapter 9

Следующие несколько дней проходят в напряженной и неуютной обстановке. Курт отдает все наркотики, которые продал ему Марк, телефон, и они начинают с начала. Дэйв думает, что не стоит ждать, что они справятся без профессиональной помощи, но Курт все еще не соглашается на другие способы. Дэйв практически в отчаянии, учитывая, что Курт уже был на грани самоубийства, но Курт заставляет его поклясться, что он не будет никуда обращаться.   
Дэйв знает, что скоро ему придется принять решение. В какой-то момент он будет вынужден заставить Курта пройти реабилитацию или хотя бы встретиться с врачом. Курт будет рыдать, кричать на него и, наверное, скажет, что больше никогда не будет с ним разговаривать, чем разобьет Дэйву сердце, но ради Курта ему придется так поступить. Он знает, что должен.   
Так почему же, блять, так сложно?   
В дверь звонят около половины восьмого вечера, когда Курт и Дэйв лежат на диване и смотрят фильм – сопливую мелодраму, название которой Дэйв забыл. Он встает, а Курт недовольно стонет – рядом с Дэйвом тепло. Сейчас Курт выглядит немного лучше, у него все еще этот нездоровый сероватый цвет лица, но дрожь ослабла, а это хороший знак.   
Отличное настроение сразу же пропадает, когда Дэйв видит в дверном глазке незнакомца.   
– Кто это? – сонно спрашивает Курт. Дэйв не знает, что ответить. Почему-то он точно знает, что это Марк. Ему даже не нужно, чтобы Курт подтверждал его догадки.   
– Это… – он делает глубокий вздох, – я думаю, это Марк, – говорит он, открывая дверь, поэтому громкий крик Курта «Не открывай!» звучит слишком поздно. Дэйв пытается вновь захлопнуть дверь, но Марк просовывает в проход ногу.   
– Я только хочу поговорить, – произносит он тихо и вежливо, а Дэйв понимает, что прав, – это Марк. Он узнает мягкий вежливый голос, вызывающий у Дэйва тошноту. Он почти ожидал, что Марк будет выглядеть, как злодей из кинофильма: в шляпе-котелке и с тростью или что-нибудь такое же заштампованное. Но он не думал, что тот окажется обычным с виду человеком.   
– Ладно, – цедит Дэйв сквозь стиснутые зубы. Как будто у него есть выбор. Марк не двигается, а он не может просто взять и ударить его через узкую щель дверного прохода. Кроме того, может, им удастся цивилизовано поговорить, может, Марк всего лишь хочет все прояснить раз и навсегда. А может, Дэйв безумный оптимист. – Говори, – рычит Дэйв с угрозой в голосе, сейчас очень напоминая себя самого в школьные годы.   
– У тебя есть кое-что, принадлежащее мне, – говорит Марк с вежливой неестественной улыбкой, когда Дэйв открывает дверь. Злость, которую Дэйв пытается подавить, вспыхивает с новой силой, но он делает глубокий вдох и говорит себе, что нужно успокоиться.   
– Курт не твоя собственность. И он ничем тебе не обязан, – это гораздо вежливее, чем если бы он просто сказал ему идти к черту, но Дэйв надеется, что до Марка дойдет смысл его сообщения.   
– Неужели? Потому что, насколько я могу судить, он обязан мне всем. Я забрал его с улицы, я спас его от боли и страданий, я дал ему крышу над головой! Я дал ему все, что он хотел. А что дал ему ты?   
Дэйв игнорирует его снисходительный тон:   
– Он отплатил за все своим собственным телом, ты, сукин сын! Ты разрушил его жизнь! – Дэйв уже не может говорить тихо, он и так едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить.   
– Ой, да брось! Он был ребенком, у него не было жизни. Он бы не протянул и нескольких дней на улице, – Дэйв видит краем глаза, как Курт вздрагивает от голоса Марка.   
– Он бы вернулся домой! – возражает Дэйв, не обращая внимания на то, что Курт виновато смотрит в пол. – Но ты его остановил. Остановил его и отравил своими гребаными наркотиками, а потом продавал, как животное.   
Марк смеется, и от мерзких звуков его смеха Дэйв сжимает руки в кулаки, и ногти так сильно впиваются в ладони, что наверняка оставят на них следы. Марк смотрит на Дэйва с самодовольной усмешкой, словно бросая вызов и ожидая, что Дэйв его ударит.   
А Дэйв привык принимать вызов. Он бьет Марка кулаком по лицу, и тот делает шаг назад, но продолжает ухмыляться. Дэйв ударил недостаточно сильно, чтобы пошла кровь, но Дэйв знает, что к утру должен появиться приличный синяк.   
– Курт, держи своего пса на привязи, – говорит Марк и сплевывает на пол кровь. Кажется, Дэйв ошибся и не рассчитал собственную силу.   
– Заткнись, Марк,– отзывается Курт из-за спины Дэйва. Дэйв предупреждающе смотрит на Курта, словно прося оставаться на месте, держаться подальше от Марка.   
– Не разговаривай с ним! – рычит Дэйв. – Я больше не дам тебе приблизиться к нему. Я больше не выпущу его из поля зрения.   
– Теперь ты его сутенер? – Марк смеется с собственной шутки. – Кроме того, я не с тобой разговариваю, жирдяй, а с ним.   
– А я предупреждал, чтобы ты с ним не разговаривал, ублюдок, – он едва сдерживается, чтобы не схватить Марка за груди и не швырнуть об стену. Он прекрасно знает это чувство, знает, что не должен терять терпения, иначе может натворить глупостей.   
– Держи себя в руках, – цокает языком Марк, его глаза остаются холодными и безжалостными, хотя улыбка так и не сходит с лица. – Что скажешь, Курт? Помнишь, как на прошлой неделе мы были близки? Когда мы трахались? Помнишь, что ты говорил мне, Курт, как умолял меня двигаться сильнее, быстрее, как всхлипывал и стонал? С тобой он тоже так стонет? – Марк вновь поворачивается к Дэйву. – Разве он не прелестен, когда умоляет?   
Что-то в нем ломается:  
– Ты грязный лживый сукин сын! – Дэйв рвется вперед, но в этот раз Курт тормозит его одним движением руки. Сила здесь ни при чем: едва Дэйв чувствует, как пальцы Курта сжимаются на его запястье, он останавливается, дышит тяжело, а сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди от прилива адреналина.   
– Тебе и правда нужно подумать над поводком, – замечает Марк, но Дэйв видит, как он стоит – готовый в любой момент защищаться. Он меньше Дэйва, но это не значит, что он не может оказаться сильным.   
– Убирайся, – говорит Курт тихим и спокойным голосом, гораздо спокойнее, чем он чувствует себя на самом деле. Он хочет, чтобы Марк ушел, чтобы исчез его жизни и Курт больше никогда его не видел. Он хочет, чтобы все это уже закончилось.   
Марк притворяется обиженным:   
– Вот значит как, Курт? После всего, что я для тебя сделал? Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.   
Курт не может его слушать. Потому что, несмотря на ситуацию, несмотря на то, что Марк расчетливый лживый ублюдок, он всего лишь давал Курту то, что он хотел. А самое худшее, что Курт практически умолял его, так что его вины здесь столько же, сколько и Марка.   
– Оставь меня в покое, Марк, – говорит он срывающимся голосом. Голос, как всегда, предает его в самые ответственные моменты.   
– А я думал, что у нас с тобой своего рода связь, – продолжает издеваться Марк, а, может, он просто наслаждается тем, как сдается Курт, как он с болью смотрит на Марка, как блестят от слез глаза.   
– Он сказал, чтобы ты оставил его в покое! – вмешивается Дэйв, желая помочь Курту. Курт смотрит на него и облегченно вздыхает, его трясет еще сильнее прежнего. А Марк только презрительно фыркает:  
– Видишь ли в чем дело, Дэйви. Курт – один из моих любимчиков. Я вообще не люблю терять своих мальчиков, но Курт… Он особенный. Я хочу его вернуть и я его верну, – у него как и раньше насмешливый тон, но теперь в нем появляется и осязаемая угроза. А Дэйв никогда не мог адекватно отвечать на угрозы:  
– Вообще-то, Марк, не вернешь, – выдавливает он, отступая назад и хватая Курта за руку. Курт, который с каждой минутой выглядит все хуже, слабо улыбается ему. – Потому что я остановлю тебя и буду защищать его, даже если это меня убьет. Ты его не заберешь.   
Марк едва заметно меняется в лице.  
– Ты больной мудак, тебя нужно запереть подальше от нормальных людей. И если ты сейчас не уберешься, я вызову полицию, – заканчивает Дэйв и гордится тем, что у него хватает смелости сказать это, даже если он не хочет доводить дело до конца.   
– Неужели? – голос Марка не выдает его чувств, но вот в глазах явно мелькает страх. Потом он снова улыбается: – Ты так уверен в себе. Очень мило. Но, когда он снова сорвется, мы оба знаем, что он вернется ко мне, – Марк чертовски уверен в себе, и, наверное, поэтому Дэйв так злится, потому что в глубине души он не верит своим словам, по крайней мере, не на сто процентов.   
– Нет, если я смогу ему помочь.   
– Но ты не можешь, так ведь? Ты не смог помочь ему в тот день, когда он пришел в отель и умолял, чтобы я нашел ему клиента, – Курт замирает. Дэйв крепко сжимает его руку, а Курт в ответ едва ли не до боли стискивает его ладонь. – И ты ему ничем не сможешь помочь. Курт, ты можешь уйти со мной прямо сейчас и избавишь себя от дальнейших неприятностей.   
– Я не пойду с тобой, – Курт вновь находит в себе силы говорить, его голос сильнее, чем прежде только благодаря тому, что Дэйв крепко держит его за руку. Благодаря чувству, что кто-то поддерживает его, защищает.   
– Это ты себе говоришь? Ты забыл одну очень важную вещь. Только я могу забрать всю твою боль, – Марк снова улыбается, как будто в его словах есть что-то смешное, но Дэйв точно знает, что он имеет в виду.   
– Мне ничего от тебя не надо! – огрызается Курт. Он вырывает руку из ладони Дэйва и сжимает кулаки.  
– Надо, не спорь, – Марк насмешливо улыбается, у него злые темные глаза, но выражение лица так и не меняется. – Помнишь, сколько раз ты умолял меня? Помнишь, как стоял на коленях и открывал свой маленький рот для меня? Помнишь, как цеплялся за простыни и кричал мое имя? 

Этого Курту достаточно. Он выскакивает из-за спины Дэйва и всем телом врезается в Марка. Марк больше него, но от неожиданности и необузданной ярости Курту удается застать его врасплох. Пальцы Курта сжимаются на его горле, а Марк пытается вырваться, но безуспешно. Курт прижимает его к стене, используя всю силу, действуя на чистой ненависти. Дэйв не знает, что делать, он не может сейчас рассуждать здраво, а лицо Марка стремительно багровеет. На секунду мелькает мысль, что стоит позволить этому случиться, дать Курту возможность довести дело до конца, но нет, он не может, даже такой ублюдок как Марк не заслуживает смерти, и Дэйв не может взваливать на плечи Курта такой груз. И к тому же, Марк в любом случае скоро освободится, потому что Курт все равно слабее.   
Дэйв делает шаг вперед и отталкивает Курта в сторону, но Марк продолжает бороться, на его лице застывает гримаса ужаса, и, прежде чем Дэйв успевает заметить серебряную вспышку металла, становится очень больно.   
В этот момент должен раздаться звук выстрела. Так всегда происходит в фильмах: выстрел, резко обрывается трагическая музыка, и вы понимаете, что дело принимает серьезный оборот. Затем камера смещается на раненую жертву, которая выглядит ошеломленной, жертва держится за живот, а когда убирает руки, то демонстрирует зрителям впечатляющую рану – здесь стоит сказать спасибо отличной команде гримеров.   
Но звука выстрела не слышно. Здесь вообще нет пистолета. Никакой музыки. Только тихий, едва слышный звук от вспарывающего плоть металла. Такой обычно можно услышать, когда готовят обед, а не лишают кого-то жизни.   
Курт поворачивается к Марку, который выглядит таким же удивленным, как чувствует себя Курт, хотя именно Марк сжимает в руках окровавленный нож с выкидным лезвием. Курт снова бросается на Марка, пытаясь отобрать у него нож. Ладонь прошивает резкая боль, когда он, пытаясь выбить нож, случайно хватается за лезвие рукой. А затем Марк исчезает, убегает с места преступления. Курт ошеломленно смотрит ему вслед, он в ужасе и… Дэйв.   
– Дэйв! – кричит Курт, у которого от страха перехватывает дыхание. Дэйв стонет, глядя вниз на свои залитые кровью руки, и падает на колени. Курт тут же оказывается рядом с ним и дрожит еще сильнее, чем раньше. – О Господи, Дэйв, – всхлипывает он, доставая из кармана телефон. Дрожащими и скользкими от крови руками ему с трудом удается набрать номер 911.   
Сквозь рыдания и всхлипы он разговаривает со службами неотложной помощи. Он забывает адрес Дэйва, один раз его едва не вырывает, но вскоре к ним уже едет машина скорой помощи.   
– Курт… – выдавливает Дэйв и падает на спину. Курт смотрит на него – Дэйв смертельно бледный, и со лба катятся капли пота. Курт не может успокоиться и продолжает плакать. Он не знает, что делать. Он знает, что парамедик говорил ему, что нужно делать: придавить рану, попробовать остановить кровотечение или что-то такое, но Курт не хочет прикасаться к ране, не хочет сделать еще хуже, не хочет рисковать... его руки тоже залиты кровью, а он не проверялся уже несколько лет.   
– Курт, пожалуйста… послушай меня, – выдыхает Дэйв и тянется к Курту, но Курт только шарахается в сторону. – Я должен… должен…   
– Дэйв, не нужно разговаривать. Ты только делаешь хуже… пожалуйста, – просит Курт. Ему очень хочется прикоснуться к Дэйву, но он боится крови на своей руке и опасается, что может только ухудшить его состояние.   
– Я должен… прежде, чем я… – Курт зажимает руками уши. Он не может этого слышать. Он не может слушать, как Дэйв прощается, не здесь, не так. Это должен был быть он, не Дэйв. Это он должен сейчас истекать кровью.   
По щекам бегут слезы и смешиваются с кровью, капающей с ладони, и Курт чувствует его – солоноватый металлический вкус боли.   
И даже если у него закрыты уши, он видит, как двигаются губы Дэйва. Не нужно уметь читать по губам, чтобы понять, что говорит ему Дэйв. Наверное, каждый знает, как произносится «Я люблю тебя».


	10. Chapter 10

Они позволяют Курту ехать в машине скорой помощи, наверное потому, что думают, что у него шок. Может, так оно и есть: он не может справиться с дрожью, а в желудке настоящие американские горки. Ему трудно ходить, двигаться, даже думать. Каждый раз, когда он пытается сосредоточиться, в его голове снова и снова прокручивается одна сцена – как Дэйв отталкивает его от Марка, как Марк шипит и кашляет, вскидывая руку. И Дэйв. Дэйв закрывает его собой, защищает. Едва различимый звук. Черт, Курт даже не знает, был ли этот звук или он сам себе его придумал.  
Когда они наконец добираются до больницы (а ему кажется, что он несколько часов сидит в машине), Курт попадает в комнату ожидания, в то время как Дэйва увозят в операционную. Курт замирает на несколько минут, внезапно чувствуя себя одиноко в толпе незнакомых людей. Никто не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания, пока он не садится и не начинает замечать чужие взгляды.  
Сначала украдкой, но потом его разглядывают совсем уж беззастенчиво. Шепот превращается в бормотание, и, прежде чем он успевает понять, что происходит, к нему подходит медсестра, за спиной которой маячат два охранника.  
Желудок неприятно сжимается.  
– Сэр, я должна Вас попросить уйти.  
Курт в панике смотрит на троих незнакомцев и отчаянно пытается понять, в чем дело. Он не может уйти, Дэйв истекает кровью! И разве им не нужен свидетель, который расскажет, что произошло? Он не может просто бросить Дэйва, только не после того, что он для него сделал.  
– Мой друг… – выдавливает он, но его не слушают, вообще не слышат, что он пытается сказать.  
– Сэр, прошу прощения, но Вы должны уйти, – обрывает медсестра, глядя на него с презрением и даже отвращением.  
Но Курт не может сдаться так просто:  
– Я не могу! Мой друг ранен…  
Женщина кривится и качает головой:  
– Если Вы отказываетесь уйти самостоятельно, я попрошу охрану проводить Вас к выходу.  
– Почему? Что… – до него не доходит смысл ее слов, пока Курт не видит, куда она смотрит: на его руки.  
Черт. Они решили, что он наркоман. Они думают, что он пришел сюда за наркотиками. Блять. Пиздец.  
– Я не... – он замолкает. Потому что… разве они не правы? Он наркоман. У него наркотическая зависимость, и даже сейчас, когда Дэйв на волоске от смерти, Курт по-прежнему готов на все ради одной дозы. Желудок вновь неприятно сжимается, и он хватается за живот одной рукой, сдерживая подступающую тошноту.  
– Сэр, я прошу вас по-хорошему, – Курт видит, как она смотрит на него – как на пустое место. Он знает, что она даже не видит его, перед ее глазами стереотип, статистика. Для нее он просто наркоман, как и для каждого из присутствующих, которые смотрят на него осуждающе.  
Комната плывет перед глазами, и Курт хочет встать, но неожиданно ему это не удается, он прилипает к сидению. У него кружится голова, его тошнит, и ему нужен Дэйв, очень нужен, потому что он больше не может сопротивляться, он чувствует, как что-то грызет его изнутри, и ему надо успокоиться, хоть как-то прийти в себя, и черт, черт.  
– Я… – неуверенно говорит он, и тут двое охранников рывком поднимают его на ноги.  
– Пожалуйста! Нет… Дэйв! Дэйв! – он громко кричит, пинается и размахивает руками. Один из охранников отпускает его, но ноги не держат Курта.  
И он не знает, что случилось раньше: или он потерял сознание, или его стошнило.

 

Когда Дэйв находится в полубессознательном состоянии, он думает о Курте. Думает о том, чем Дэйв пожертвовал ради него. Размышляет о причинах.  
Он ни минуты не колебался, когда загораживал собой Курта. У него не было сомнений в правильности своего поступка. Черт, ему даже не нужно было думать: это инстинкт. Обязанность защищать Курта была в списке его приоритетов на одном из первых мест, так же, как необходимость есть и дышать. Может, даже выше, чем дышать, учитывая его нынешнее состояние.  
В те моменты, когда он приходит в себя и способен достаточно соображать, Дэйв пытается понять, что произошло. Он помнит, как его ранили, помнит блеск металла и невероятно сильную боль в животе. Помнит заплаканное лицо Курта и как он пытался попрощаться.  
И вот сейчас он здесь. Живой, по крайней мере, пока. Из-за лекарств сильно кружится голова, и он не так долго находится в сознании, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно его ранили.  
Вот черт. Сейчас в голову приходит пугающая мысль: он мог умереть.  
Дэйв с трудом открывает глаза и моргает, привыкая к освещению больничной палаты, но не может долго держать их открытыми. Он слышит громкий гул крови в ушах, бормотание людей в комнате, но не может сосредоточиться, не может даже расслышать, о чем эти люди разговаривают.  
В груди разливается тупая ноющая боль, но она не постоянная, она то почти проходит, то вновь возвращается, почти так же, как и его сознание. Боль? Наверно, боль есть, Дэйв знает, что обязана быть, но практически не ощущает её.  
Он ждет Курта. Курт должен быть здесь, должен быть рядом, но когда Дэйв пытается осмотреться, то видит только трубки, нечто белое и врачей.  
Кого он обманывает? Теперь между Куртом и наркотиками ничего не стоит, он, наверное, побежал следом за Марком. Зачем ему быть здесь и рисковать тем, что его каким-то образом могут приплести к ранению Дэйва?  
От одной только мысли, что Курт ушел, вернулся к Марку, сердце бьется быстрее. Он чувствует, как по лицу стекают капли пота, но почему-то не может поднять руки, чтобы стереть их. Становится труднее дышать, от каждого вздоха по телу разливается боль, и он хочет открыть глаза, кричать о помощи, крушить и бороться.  
Аппараты вокруг него взрываются писком, как в каком-то дрянном медицинском сериале, но все ощущается очень реально. Он чувствует, как вновь теряет сознание, и пытается бороться, но в голове тоже сумбур, и он не может сосредоточиться. Он пытается дышать, пытается думать и пытается собраться, но почти сразу же над ним смыкается темнота. 

 

Когда Курт просыпается, первые слова, которые он слышит, это «Мистер Хаммел, мне нужно с Вами поговорить».  
Если врач знает, кто такой Курт и его настоящее имя, то нет смысла возражать. Курт медленно открывает глаза:  
– Где… – когда он произносит первое слово, он вспоминает.  
Он в больнице. Дэйва ранили. Дэйв умирает.  
Дэйв умер?  
Что он будет делать? Он не может оставаться здесь и не может вернуться домой: если Дэйв умер, у него нет дома. И как он заплатит за больницу? У него нет страховки и денег.  
Возле него кружит медсестра, проверяет капельницу на его руке, прикладывает термометр к уху. Он взволнованно смотрит на нее, словно ожидая, что она в любую минуту вышвырнет его.  
– Мистер Хаммел? – произносит врач, пытаясь вновь привлечь его внимание. Курт переводит на него взгляд и мотает головой:  
– Я… страховка… у меня нет… – бормочет он, но врач поднимает руки, успокаивая его.  
– Все медицинские расходы оплачены, мистер Хаммел, – небрежно говорит врач. – А сейчас мне нужно обсудить ситуацию мистера Карофски.  
Курт чувствует, как сжимается сердце, и, прежде чем успевает осознать, его вырывает в металлическую утку, которую медсестра держит в руках. В желудке не остается еды, и Курт кашляет и содрогается от сухих спазмов. Врач терпеливо ждет, а потом подает ему стакан воды.  
– Дэйв… – удается выдавить Курту, прежде чем залпом выпить воду.  
– Дэйва доставили сюда с серьезным ножевым ранением, мистер Хаммел. Нам необходимо узнать, как он его получил, чтобы мы могли составить отчет для полиции.  
Полиция? Полиции нужно знать, кто ударил Дэйва ножом? Это значит, что он мертв? И он должен установить личность убийцы?  
– Я... я не... – сипит он, – Дэйв в порядке?  
– Сейчас он в стабильном состоянии, но все еще есть угроза жизни. Вы можете назвать мне имя человека, который ранил его?  
– Марк, – без колебаний говорит Курт. – Но я… я не знаю его фамилии, – Господи, он такой бесполезный, – я могу дать его адрес, но он, скорее всего, уже оттуда уехал.  
Врач кивает, и Курт быстро называет адрес, а потом отвечает на все вопросы, которые ему задают. После того, как он заканчивает расспрашивать о Дэйве, он спрашивает о его истории болезни и личный данных, а Курт внезапно осознает, что к его руке подсоединена капельница. В тот момент, когда он собирается спросить, раздается тонкий писк пейджера, и врач поднимает руку, останавливая бормотание Курта:  
– Можете спросить у Карен все, что Вас интересует. Мне нужно идти, но позже я вернусь, хорошо? – Курт кивает, и мужчина поспешно уходит, наверное, у него много тяжелых пациентов, которым нужна его помощь. Он поворачивается к медсестре, которая ободряюще ему улыбается.  
– Что вы мне даете?  
– В настоящий момент мы пытаемся устранить последствия недоедания и обезвоживания. Также мы взяли образцы крови и мочи, чтобы проверить Вас на ВИЧ, – Курт вновь чувствует тошноту, но в этот раз его вырывает водой в металлическую утку, которую ему услужливо ставят на колени. У этой медсестры невероятно хорошая реакция.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он, вытирая рот салфеткой, которую ему подает медсестра. Она в это время убирает утку. – Но я не понимаю. Зачем Вы это делаете?  
– Ваша страховка покрывает все расходы, мистер Хаммел, и Ваша семья очень беспокоится о Вас. Мы сообщили о Вашем состоянии, и врач решил, что не помешает провести несколько анализов.  
До него доходит не сразу, но потом это слово как будто бьет наотмашь по лицу. Семья.  
– Моя семья здесь? – сипит он, а в горле неожиданно становится очень сухо.

– Да, здесь Ваш отец. Когда приехал мистер Карофски, он назвал нам Ваше имя и попросил связаться с Вашим отцом… – она замолкает, увидев выражение ужаса на лице Курта. – Какие-то проблемы?  
– Нет, просто… Сколько мне здесь еще оставаться?  
– Мы продержим Вас еще день, может, два. К завтрашнему утру мы получим первые результаты Ваших анализов и поймем, что делать дальше, хорошо?  
Курт ничего не отвечает, он просто смотрит на стену. Ему снова плохо, но в желудке уже пусто. Его отец здесь. Отец, которого он не видел шесть лет, который верит, что он умер. Его отец здесь, в больнице. А благодаря всем этим анализам и лечению, он, должно быть, знает, что случилось с Куртом.  
– Где мой отец?  
– Он в комнате ожидания. Хотите, я его позову?  
Курту тут же хочется отказаться, но логика подсказывает, что в конце концов встреча состоится и чем дольше он тянет, тем хуже. Поэтому он сглатывает комок в горле и кивает. Медсестра немедленно идет к выходу.  
– Курт? – тот же тон, что и у Финна по телефону: смесь недоверия, замешательства с каплей надежды. Курт никогда не чувствовал себя таким виноватым.  
– Папа, – у Курта тихий испуганный голос. Помимо воли он вновь чувствует себя ребенком, ожидает, что его будут отчитывать. Но никаких криков или слез. Берт просто смотрит на сына с выражением абсолютного неверия, как будто ничто в мире не сможет убедить его, что это Курт Хаммел сидит перед ним на больничной койке.  
– О Господи, Курт.  
Курт хочет обнять его, поговорить с ним, но он не может, не сейчас. Только после того, как осознает сам.  
– П-папа, – вновь лепечет он. Что он должен сказать человеку, которого намерено избегал шесть лет?  
Хлопок двери, и оба Хаммела резко оборачиваются. Врач, хмурясь, заходит в палату и подзывает медсестру к дверям, где они несколько секунд переговариваются. Курт замечает, как белеет ее лицо, и моментально воображает самое худшее.  
– Он умер? – выкрикивает Курт, чем немало удивляет отца. – Дэйв умер?  
Врач медленно подходит к его кровати:  
– Осложнения с ранением, у него проткнуто легкое, – наверное, он замечает панику на лице Курта, потому что кладет ему руку на плечо, видимо, чтобы ободрить. Курт автоматически отдергивается от прикосновения, а доктор сначала удивляется, а потом осознает свою ошибку. – Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, но сейчас опасности для жизни нет. Я не могу давать гарантий, но мы думаем, что все будет в порядке.  
Сейчас нет опасности. Мы думаем, что все будет в порядке. Они не уверены, но Курту достаточно и этого. Он не успевает заметить, когда по его щекам начинают бежать слезы. Карен подает ему коробку с салфетками, а он всхлипывает и говорит отцу, как замечательно, что Дэйв поправится. Берт настороженно смотрит на него, но молчит.  
Врачи говорят, что его выпишут через три дня, а результаты анализов передадут его врачу в Лайме. У него отрицательный результат на ВИЧ-инфекцию, и это настоящее чудо, но у него другие проблемы со здоровьем, на которые он не обращал внимания из-за наркотиков. Ему дают какие-то лекарства, но Курт не может достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы запомнить. Его отвлекает Дэйв и его критическое состояние.  
Дэйв просыпается через день, но ненадолго. Врачи держат его на снотворном почти все время из-за серьезности его раны. Курт успевает наслушаться непонятных медицинских терминов, которые не понимает, но он точно знает, в каком бы состоянии Дэйв ни был, он жив.

Вчера они наконец выпустили Курта из палаты, но Дэйв был практически без сознания и не узнал его, а когда он зашел сегодня утром и увидел, что Дэйв не спит, то сразу же рванул к себе в комнату, где его стошнило. Медсестру это очень рассердило, и она пригрозила, что снова подключит его к капельнице. 

Сейчас четыре часа дня, и он с самого утра пытается набраться смелости для разговора с Дэйвом. Через несколько часов Курта выписывают, а он знает, что не может уехать, не попрощавшись.  
И это не все, что он должен сказать. 

– Дэйв, – он даже не пытается скрыть облегчения в голосе, когда видит, что Дэйв лежит на кровати и читает книгу. Кажется, ему не очень удобно, и он иногда морщится от боли, но Курт подозревает, что благодаря обезболивающим он мало что чувствует. Больничная простынь и свободная рубашка скрывают забинтованную грудь, но Курт может представить, как она выглядит. – Ты в порядке? То есть… черт, дурацкий вопрос, но ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
– Все хорошо. Ну, не очень хорошо. Но лучше, я думаю. Я еще не должен долго сидеть, и выздоровление займет недели, но говорят, что я полностью поправлюсь.  
– Я рад, – отзывается Курт, и это преуменьшение века, но что еще он может сделать? Разрыдаться, обнять Дэйва и уверять, как он счастлив слышать это? Он не может, особенно учитывая, что он должен сказать. – Сегодня я возвращаюсь домой.  
Дэйв смотрит на него с удивлением и облегчением. Он делает глубокий вдох, который кажется, причиняет ему боль, но все равно улыбается:  
– Это… это так здорово, Курт! Я рад, что все образуется. На следующих выходных я буду навещать родителей в Лайме, я мог бы…  
– Мы не можем больше видеться, Дэйв, – и Дэйв меняется в лице. Курт говорит немного резче, чем собирался. Он собирался донести до него эту мысль осторожно, но нервничает и поэтому выдает все на одном дыхании.  
Дэйв хмурится и непонимающе смотрит на него:  
– Что… Курт, о чем ты говоришь?  
Курт тяжело вздыхает и поясняет:  
– Тебя ранили. Ты едва не погиб. И все из-за меня, ты едва не погиб… жил с хастлером, а в будущем ты станешь адвокатом… мы не подходим друг другу, Дэйв. Я не подхожу твоему образу жизни. Я причинил тебе столько боли и, если я останусь, кто знает, сколько еще горя я тебе принесу.  
– Всегда есть жертвы, я не…  
– Нет, я не позволю тебе причинять себе боль из-за меня, – в голосе непоколебимая уверенность, и откуда-то Дэйв знает, что уже проиграл. Курт принял решение. Но Дэйв не хочет сдаваться.  
– А если я скажу, что согласен на боль? – у Дэйва темнеют глаза, но во взгляде мелькает что-то такое, едва ли не отчаянная жажда, которая Курту так знакома. – Брось, ты же любишь романтику. Если я скажу, что люблю тебя и что больше всего на свете хочу получить тебя?  
– То, чего мы больше всего ходим от жизни, зачастую оказывается для нас губительно, верно? – Курт горько улыбается и заставляет себя продолжить, хотя голос срывается, а в глазах блестят слезы. – Послушай, я больше не могу быть твоим наркотиком. Я не позволю тебе страдать, так как страдал я, и… Я отпускаю тебя, Дэйв. Я пытался сделать это раньше, с помощью бритвенного лезвия, но ты остановил меня. Ты должен пообещать, что в этот раз не будешь меня останавливать. Не звони мне, не пытайся со мной встретиться. Теперь ты можешь жить без меня.  
– Блять, но я не хочу жить без тебя! – кричит Дэйв и закашливается. В палате становится тихо. Дэйв знает, что все кончено.  
Курт то ли фыркает, то ли всхлипывает, но продолжает улыбаться:  
– Теперь ты говоришь, как настоящий наркоман, – произносит он, и это последние его слова. Он выходит за дверь.  
Дэйв бы бросился следом, если бы мог встать с кровати. За Куртом закрывается дверь, и Дэйв остается один.  
Он вовсе не чувствует себя свободным. Он вообще чувствует, будто его заперли в клетке.

Дорога в Лайму долгая и очень тихая. Берт не хочет расспрашивать сына, что случилось, а Курт не хочет рассказывать ему, но они оба знают, что, так или иначе, этот разговор должен состояться.  
Счастье Берта от того, что он находит своего сына, омрачается лишь состоянием Курта. Несколько последних дней он жил в отеле возле больницы, и все часы посещения проводил рядом с Куртом, но на ночь ему приходилось возвращаться в гостиничный номер. И каждый раз, когда он прощался, Курт видел страх и ужас в его глазах, словно отец боялся, что в следующий раз, когда он вернется, его мальчик снова исчезнет. Но Курт больше не собирается убегать, никогда. В тот момент, когда он увидел отца, закончилось всё самое худшее, и он понял, что пришло время вернуться домой.   
– Курт, нам придется говорить об этом…   
– Кокаин, – мрачно отзывается Курт. – И еще героин. Я принимал все, что мог получить. А еще море водки, чтобы как-то сгладить края, – наверное, в его голосе много равнодушного цинизма, но он слишком привык ко всему этому.   
– Что? – Берт смотрит на сына, будто тот сошел с ума, но быстро переводит взгляд на дорогу. Курт вжимается в сиденье, отчаянно надеясь, что оно его проглотит или задушит.   
– На этом я сидел. Ты же хочешь знать, верно? Я принимал кокаин. Я пытался завязать, но… не смог. Я вообще ничего не смог, – он горько смеется, но Берт никак не комментирует его слова.   
– Как долго? – тихо интересуется он.   
Курт смотрит на профиль отца, пристально следящего за дорогой. На его лице ничего не отражается, и Курт может только догадываться, о чем он думает.   
– С тех пор, как ушел из дома. Поэтому… именно поэтому я не вернулся. Мне так стыдно, папа.   
Они молчат какое-то время, и Берт не смотрит на него, но потом все-таки произносит:  
– Курт, ты мой сын. Ты не можешь сделать ничего такого, чего бы я не смог тебе простить.   
– Ничего? – он снова смеется. – Неужели, папа? Потому что ты не слышал даже половины, – в его голосе столько язвительности, что Берту не хочется спрашивать, не хочется знать, но он понимает, что должен.   
Он шумно сглатывает:   
– Курт… чтобы достать наркотики…   
– Пожалуйста, папа, – шепчет Курт, глядя на свои ладони. – Не надо… не заставляй меня говорить… этого ты мне не простишь.   
– Я же сказал, Курт, что прощу тебе все…   
– Я был шлюхой, пап. Хастлером, – у него очень высокий голос, и Курт не хочет расплакаться, но уже не может остановиться. – Меня трахали за наркотики. Шесть лет. Доволен теперь?   
Берту не хватает духу, чтобы отчитывать Курта за ругательства. Потому что он в шоке. Он не знает, почему так ошеломлен… он догадывался почти обо всем, но все равно произнесенные вслух слова делают ситуацию реальной.   
Он останавливает машину.   
Курт тут же начинает паниковать, и Берт смотрит на него с недоумением:  
– Выходи из машины, – говорит он тихо, но Курт не шевелится. – Давай же, парень.   
Курт отстегивает ремень безопасности дрожащими руками и с опаской выбирается наружу. Он знает, чем все закончится: отец сейчас оставит его здесь, прямо на обочине дороги. Или может… может, ему нужно что-то другое. Курт чувствует, как от ужаса сердце сжимается в груди. Ему было так мало лет, когда он ушел из дома, может, он знал отца не так хорошо, как думал. Может, отец ждал, когда он немного повзрослеет. О Господи, а если он сошел с ума от горя?   
В этих домыслах нет логики, но здравые размышления перестали быть его сильной стороной, когда он позволил мужчинам прикасаться к себе за деньги. Остается только боль и злость, и Курт чувствует, что вздрагивает всем телом, когда Берт… обнимает его.   
– П-папа, – выдавливает Курт, прежде чем разрыдаться. Нет, Берт Хаммел хороший человек. Он всегда был хорошим человеком, и вот почему было так больно, вот почему Курт не мог вернуться. – Мне так жаль. Очень… очень жаль, я не хотел… Я хотел вернуться домой, но знал… Господи, я думал, что ты будешь меня ненавидеть.   
– Курт, как я могу тебя ненавидеть? Малыш, ты же мой сын, – Курт едва замечает, что его отец тоже плачет. – Я вернул своего сына.   
– Но… – Курт сильно дрожит, – ты потерял своего сына, идеального шестнадцатилетнего сына, и сейчас… сейчас я вернулся и я сломан, – слова вырываются со всхлипами, но Берт слышит каждое из них.   
– Лучше сломанный, чем потерянный, – шепчет Берт, позволяя своему мальчику… потому что для него он все равно ребенок, даже в двадцать два, плакать на его плече. – Сломанный – мы исправим и вылечим, потерянный – это навсегда. Господи, Курт, мы думали, что ты умер. Разве ты не видишь, что всё теперь будет хорошо?   
– Но…   
– Курт, перестань спорить со мной, – говорит Берт, и они снова забираются в теплую машину. Курт вытирает лицо рукавом и не замечает, как удивленно смотрит на него Берт. – Я проходил это сотни раз с Финном. Ты вернулся, это все, что имеет значение. Мне все равно, если ты этого не хотел, мне все равно, если ты хотел умереть, мне все равно, чем ты занимался. Ты вернулся, Курт, и ты живой. И плевать, если тебе нужно время, чтобы выздороветь. Финну нужна терапия, нам всем нужна терапия…   
– Пап, я не могу… ты же знаешь, что мне понадобится не только психологическая поддержка? – он не хочет, чтобы его слова звучали так жалобно, но почему-то рядом с отцом не хочется оставаться сильным.  
– Да, я могу поговорить с этим парнем – Пакерманом – о реабилитации: он вроде как специалист, или, по крайней мере, я такое слышал. Не волнуйся, я скажу, что мне нужна информация для моего друга, я не буду говорить, что ты вернулся, – Курт с трудом давит в себе желание спросить о Паке. Какой смысл любопытствовать, если он все равно не скоро с кем-либо увидится.   
– Кто-нибудь еще знает? – спрашивает Курт, шмыгая носом и вытирая глаза.   
– Только Финн и Кэрол. Я заставил Финна поклясться, что он не скажет никому…   
– А значит половина Лаймы уже знает, – мрачно перебивает он Берта, но все равно слабо улыбается.   
– Возможно, – морщится Берт. – Ты не обязан с кем-либо видеться, пока не будешь готов.   
– После реабилитации, – твердо говорит Курт. – Я не хочу, чтобы они видели меня таким. Я знаю, что, наверное, не слишком изменился… – он запинается, когда видит выражение лица Берта. Ладно, может он сильно изменился. Он не особо-то следил за собой.   
Какое-то время они едут молча, а потом Курта озаряет:  
– Дэйв же говорил об этом. О сломанных вещах. Он рассказал мне историю о разбитой рамке для фотографии, а потом о произошедшем с Финном.   
– Об этом я тоже хочу с тобой поговорить, – голос Берта становится еще мрачнее, если это возможно.   
– О Финне? – хмурясь, спрашивает Курт, но Берт качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.   
– О Дэйве Карофски, – наконец произносит он и, если и замечает, как напрягается Курт, то никак не комментирует. – Кто он для тебя?   
Курт не отвечает, не знает как. Кто для него Дэйв? Очень просто, ответ – все, но что это вообще значит?   
Он никогда не думал, что в его жизни будет что-то, важнее наркотиков. Он никогда не думал, что чувства к человеку будут похожи на его чувства к наркотикам – готовность умереть, только бы получить желаемое, полная зависимость и боль от ломки. Именно такое он чувствует по отношению к Дэйву.   
– Я не знаю, папа. Он… друг. Господи, нет. Звучит так глупо, – стонет Курт.   
– Он тебе нравится, – предполагает Берт, и эти наивные детские слова ни в коей мере не могут описать чувства Курта.   
Курт смотрит на отца широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто он только сейчас понимает, и в это мгновение Берт видит его, действительно видит Курта Хаммела, которого потерял шесть лет назад. Мальчишку, который плакал над мюзиклами, готовил для него диетические блюда, любил украшать их дом. Этот мальчишка пел каждый день, смеялся, улыбался и плакал. Его руку Берт сжимал, когда уходил с могилы жены, его любил без каких-либо условий, любил, даже когда потерял.   
– Я люблю его, папа, – говорит Курт, и Берт не сомневается – это правда.


	11. Chapter 11

_Семь месяцев спустя_

Когда Мерседес первый раз видит его, то сразу начинает рыдать. Она не единственная, кто бросается в слезы, но плачет она точно дольше всех. И обнимает так крепко, что Курт думает, что у него могут треснуть ребра, но не особо возражает, хотя бы потому, что тоже плачет. В последний раз, когда они виделись, он был чуть выше, зато теперь возвышается над ней на целую голову. Остальные тоже выглядят гораздо ниже, чем он помнит: с Паком, который всегда казался ему самым высоким, он теперь практически одного роста. Рейчел, приехавшая наконец из Нью-Йорка, кажется ему крохотной, но, может, причина еще и в том, что она очень худая. Курт подозревает, что это результат ее попыток стать актрисой, о которых она рассказывает Курту в мельчайших подробностях.   
Некоторые из хора не могут приехать на их грандиозную встречу, которую организовывает Финн. Арти учится в режиссерской школе в Калифорнии, а Бриттани, к удивлению Курта (и к его изумлению), участвует в туре Бьёнсе. Но большинство ребят живут и работают в Лайме, как Курт и предполагал. Кажется, только Мерседес и Рейчел отправились за своей мечтой в Нью-Йорк, а остальные вполне довольны своей жизнью здесь.   
Они окружают его, расспрашивают, но самая главная тема всё же замалчивается. Никто не говорит ни слова о реабилитации, даже если всем ясно, почему Курт, с тех пор как его объявили живим, шесть месяцев не появлялся на людях. Бывшая профессия Курта, насколько он знает, остается тайной между ним, его отцом, Кэрол и Дэйвом, и Курт хочет, чтобы так все и оставалось. Конечно, немного нечестно утаивать правду от Мерседес и остальных, но чем меньше напоминаний о прежней жизни, тем лучше.   
Предполагается, что он должен начать с чистого листа, забыть о прошлом, оставить его позади. Ему не разрешают возвращаться в его старую квартиру, хотя вещи, которые там остались, вряд ли стоят того, чтобы их хранили. Но отец все равно идет туда вместо него, поднимая градус унизительности ситуации на новый уровень, и приносит все более или менее приличные вещи.  
Марка больше никто не видел. Полиция тоже ничего не смогла найти, Марк просто словно исчез с лица земли. Сейчас у него наверняка новое имя, и он перевез свой бизнес в другой город. Курту, если честно, нет до этого дела. Реабилитация учит его оставлять такие мысли позади, и именно это он пытается делать. Очень часто в его памяти будут всплывать образы старой жизни, но они будут еще одним побочным эффектом его ломок. Курт постепенно учится с этим жить. Ему нелегко, труднее, чем он мог бы себе представить, но он справляется.   
Пак улыбается ему и здоровается, хлопает по спине, поздравляет с возвращением в мир живых, подразумевая явно не его возвращение в Лайму, как понимает Курт. Чуть позже Пак отводит его в сторону и с очень серьезным видом, на который, как думал Курт, тот не способен, говорит, что всегда готов прийти Курту на помощь, если понадобится. Это удивительно успокаивает, учитывая, от кого исходит такое предложение. Конечно, у Курта есть свой поручитель, но приятно знать, что человек, которого он может (почти) считать другом, понимает, через что ему приходится проходить.  
Сейчас его жизнь невероятно нормальная. Почти все время он проводит в гараже отца, где Финн обучает его всему, что отец не доверял ему делать в детстве. Финн не может справляться так же хорошо, как до своего ранения, и Курт думает, что втайне он очень ряд, что Курт здесь и может помочь Берту. Финн сейчас гораздо спокойнее, расслабленнее, но и проницательнее, чем помнит его Курт. Он приобрел то чувство зрелости, на которое, как думал Курт, парень вроде Финна не способен. Курт подозревает, что дело в дисциплине, которой он научился в армии. Черт, Курт теперь может поддерживать с ним осмысленную беседу, и это странно. В каком-то смысле он скучает по старому Финну, парню, который обожал игру «Halo», обладал вспыльчивым характером и часто вел себя глупо, но все-таки именно тот Финн и стал причиной его побега.   
Курт не винит его. Он мог бы, но Финн винит себя сильнее, чем Курт мог бы себе представить.Через несколько дней после окончания реабилитации Курта Финн поздно вечером появляется на пороге его спальни, крепко обнимает и плачет. Извинение запоздалое, но Курт принимает его.   
И вот так Курт ведет обыденную жизнь со своей семьей: проводит время в гараже, не говорит он наркотиках и даже не вспоминает о Ли. Он оставляет за спиной свою прошлую жизнь.   
Ну, не совсем. Есть еще Дэйв.   
Курт отчаянно хочет его увидеть и уже целый месяц может это сделать, с тех пор, как закончилось его лечение. Черт, он до смерти хочет его увидеть с того самого момента, как попрощался, но знает, что не может, и это сводит его с ума. Психотерапевты говорят, что он должен оборвать все нити, связывающие его с прошлой жизнью, а Дэйв под конец стал ее центром. И все-таки именно Дэйв вытащил его, спас. Кому будет плохо от того, что он только скажет ему привет?   
Курт любит его. Курт уверен в этом и знает, что Дэйв тоже любит его. Возможно, слишком поздно надеяться, что у Дэйва до сих пор остаются к нему чувства, но Курт должен убедиться.   
Он ведет себя как эгоист, Курт знает это, но большая часть его хочет, чтобы Дэйв вернулся к нему. Крохотная, более практичная часть говорит, насколько нездоровыми были их отношения, а чувство вины тихо поддакивает и напоминает, что Дэйв едва не погиб из-за него и заслуживает, чтобы Курт никогда больше не появлялся в его жизни.   
Проблема в том, что Курт не уверен, в чем заключается разница между зависимостью и любовью. Оба чувства восхитительные, оба могут причинять боль, от обоих чертовски трудно отказаться. Человек несколькими словами может причинить боль, так же как и наркотики. Так почему Курту можно любить Дэйва, но нельзя принимать кокаин? Он не видит смысла, и чему бы он ни радовался в настоящее время, его всегда преследует чувство вины.   
И все равно… он должен знать. Он не может отпустить Дэйва без борьбы. Он долго боролся за свою жизнь, за Дэйва. Благодаря Дэйву он здесь, он жив.   
Разве это пустые слова? 

Он находит нужный дом с трех попыток. GPS определяет дорогу, но на зданиях нет номеров, поэтому Курт не может понять, где живет Дэйв. Он ищет дом с коробками у входа, но ничего не видит. И все из-за его трусости, понимает он. Если бы он приехал раньше, он сразу бы понял, где искать Дэйва.   
Курт стучится в первую дверь, и ему открывает пожилая женщина. Она осматривает его с ног до головы, оценивает обтягивающую одежду, идеальную прическу.   
– Прошу прощения, вы не знаете, где живет Дэйв Карофски? – после его слов женщина морщит нос и смотрит с отвращением.   
– С чего ты взял, что я буду помогать кому-то вроде тебя? – злобно отзывается она и захлопывает дверь.   
Курт пытается сдержать улыбку, но ему не удается, и он тихо смеется. Ее предубежденность просто восхитительна, не потому что она явно старая гомофобка, а потому что она видит перед собой именно Курта – гея, педика, а не Курта – Ли, хастлера и наркомана. Он никогда не думал, что будет так счастлив, став жертвой гомофобии, но вот сейчас улыбается как идиот.   
У следующей двери его ждет меньше унижения, однако и его вторая попытка не приносит результатов. Курт успевает поймать хозяина дома, когда он торопливо уходит, накидывая на плечи пиджак. Парень пожимает плечами и говорит, что много работает и практически не бывает дома. Он пытается позвать жену, но она в душе или что-то вроде того. Парень бормочет извинения, и Курт благодарит его, в этот раз искренне.   
К тому времени как он приближается к следующему дому, он уже знает, что нашел. В конце концов, на подъездной дорожке стоит машина Дэйва (машина! Почему Курт не догадался поискать ее?)   
С гулко бьющимся сердцем Курт подходит к двери и нажимает кнопку звонка. Громкий звук пугает его, и он мысленно пинает себя и требует успокоиться. Раздается звук шагов, шум проворачиваемого ключа, и, когда дверь открывается, на пороге стоит Дэйв Карофски.   
– Курт! – восклицает он ошеломленно. На Дэйве свободная футболка и джинсы, а Курт думает, что он никогда не выглядел лучше. Наверное, это потому что он первый раз видит его так ясно.   
– Привет, – шепчет Курт, тщетно пытаясь придумать что-то умное для следующей реплики.  
– Я… о Господи, – Дэйв потрясенно смотрит на него, а Курт не знает, хороший это знак или плохой. – Ты выглядишь… выглядишь... – он откашливается, – потрясающе. Ого!   
Курт чувствует, как приливает к щекам кровь, – обычное явление, когда он рядом с Дэйвом.   
– Спасибо. Ты тоже.   
Дэйв пытается отвести взгляд, но не может поверить изменениям во внешности Курта. Он немного поправился, недостаточно, на взгляд Дэйва, но теперь хоть исчезли запавшие щеки, и он не похож на скелет. У него гладко причесанные и уложенные волосы, мягкие и блестящие, какими Дэйв их помнит со школы, но сейчас они зачесаны назад, что Дэйв видел только пару раз. Не говоря уже об одежде – немного скоромнее, чем Курт одевался в школе, но Дэйв уверен, что вся она из последних коллекций. Мелькает мысль о том, подошла ли Курту его старая одежда, но Дэйв отмахивается от нее. А потом Дэйв осознает, что уже какое-то время стоит как идиот, открыв рот.  
– Значит, ты уже прошел курс реабилитации? – невероятно деликатный вопрос, и Дэйв готов стукнуть себя по голове, но Курт улыбается в ответ.  
– Да. Пять месяцев, но я справился. Я все еще хожу на групповую терапию, и у меня есть поручитель, которому я звоню, когда мне становится плохо. Реабилитационный центр тоже поддерживает со мной связь, поэтому примерно раз в месяц я хожу на встречи, где они разрешают разговаривать с пациентами клиники и помогать им, – Дэйв кивает, слушая его, а потом смущенно опускает голову и снова прочищает горло:   
– Черт, прости, заходи, – он отходит с порога. – Я не хотел начинать разговор в дверях. Хочешь выпить?   
– Конечно. Можно кофе? – Дэйв кивает. – С молоком и без сахара, если, конечно, у тебя нет сахарозаменителя, – Курт слабо улыбается.   
– Есть, – к удивлению Курта, немного неуверенно признается Дэйв. Почему Дэйв стыдится, что у него есть заменитель сахара? Если только… если только он не купил его, зная, что Курт его любит? Нет, глупость какая. Курт ругает себя даже за то, что додумался до такого.   
– Тогда одну ложку, пожалуйста, – Дэйв проводит его в гостиную. Курт осторожно садится на диван и с любопытством осматривается по сторонам. – Здесь очень красиво, – говорит он, не скрывая в голосе легкой зависти.   
– Мой отец помог мне оплатить большую часть расходов. Он слишком щедрый, – признается Дэйв из кухни. – Я надеюсь, что скоро смогу возместить его затраты.   
– Ты получил здесь работу? – с искренним любопытством спрашивает Курт. Он так же критически осматривает интерьер и старается не думать о том, как мог бы улучшить его, если бы он жил с Дэйвом. Странно, что Курт, проведя рядом с ним всего несколько недель, чувствовал себя с Дэйвом как дома, как будто он только переехал к нему. С Финном было наоборот, а Дэйв не возражал, если Курт что-то менял, никогда не высмеивал, а только радовался переменам. И Курт никогда не чувствовал, что с Дэйвом ему нужно идти на компромиссы. Это странно, потому что он помнит Карофски, и никогда не думал, что ему будет так спокойно рядом с человеком, которого он знал по школе. Но Дэйв… сейчас Дэйв сдержанный и спокойный, большую часть времени, пусть иногда наружу прорывается его эмоциональность, к тому же он добрый, заботливый, и у него много еще других замечательных качеств, о которых Курт и не подозревал.   
Дэйв кивает, разливая воду по чашкам, а потом осознает, что Курт не видит его через стену.  
– Да, место в юридической фирме. Обязанности практически те же, что и на старом месте, но должность немного выше. А что насчет тебя?   
– Пока помогаю отцу и ищу работу актера.   
– В Лайме? – Дэйв выходит из кухни с двумя чашками на подносе. Курт благодарно улыбается и пожимает плечами в ответ:  
– Знаю, звучит глупо, но я, вроде как, хочу остаться здесь.   
– Вовсе не глупо, – немедленно отзывается Дэйв, тоже пожимая плечами. – Да, это Лайма. Но здесь не так уж плохо.   
Курт согласно кивает.   
– По крайней мере, здесь нет… – он запинается, внезапно осознав, что собирается сказать, и, слегка побледнев, старается не смотреть на Дэйва.  
– Ярких огней и богатых клиентов? – едва слышно спрашивает Дэйв. И вообще становится очень тихо. Тема, которую они так старательно игнорировали, все-таки всплывает в разговоре.   
– Да. Особенно той части, которая про клиентов, – Курт повторяет слова, которые сказал когда-то давно. Он помнит, когда говорил их, кем он тогда был. Сейчас все ощущается иначе, как будто он стал совершенно другим человеком, но остается кое-что, что ему так и не удалось изменить, и это пугает его больше всего.   
Они сидят в неуютной тишине, а потом Дэйв резко обрывает их молчание, пытаясь избежать неловкости:  
– А как у тебя дела с родными?   
– Странно. Нет, здорово снова их увидеть, но ведь прошло шесть лет. Трудно сказать, что у нас с отцом было много общего до того, как я сбежал. Сейчас, когда я вырос, это еще очевиднее. Он предлагает снять мне квартиру, потому что психотерапевт говорит, что жить там же, где и в шестнадцать лет, – не лучший вариант. Но не знаю, отец, кажется, не хочет оставлять меня одного... я слишком много говорю, да? – с улыбкой спрашивает Курт, а Дэйв фыркает:  
– Есть такое. Но это хорошо. Я вроде как скучал по тебе… ничего, что я это сказал? – он опускает голову и с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает свои руки, когда Курт смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Но Курт облегченно вздыхает, и в его взгляде такой искренний восторг, что у Дэйва перехватывает дыхание.   
– Я тоже вроде как скучал по тебе. Господи, Дэйв, ты даже не представляешь, как скучал. Я… я хотел связаться с тобой, но мне говорили, что это плохая затея. А после того, что я наговорил… – он горько смеется, – без тебя мне было почти так же плохо, как и без гребаных наркотиков, – ругательства совсем не идут этому новому Курту, словно кто-то говорит вместо него. Это тень Ли, но Дэйв думает, что так бывает, когда человек слишком много времени проводит в другом образе, и нельзя измениться лишь под одному щелчку пальцев. Ли остается какой-то частью Курта, может, не той частью, которую Курт желает помнить, но он все равно с ним.   
– Ты не представляешь, как я жалел, что оттолкнул тебя. Я просто… Блять, я так испугался, Дэйв! Тебя ранили из-за меня, я просто не мог смириться с мыслью, что ты едва не умер! – его голос становится выше с каждым словом. – Я знаю, глупо было говорить, что нам больше не следует видеться, и… Господи, я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь со мной общаться, я просто… – он говорит очень сбивчиво и понимает это, но ему нужно высказать все, что накопилось, пока все еще хватает смелости, – я просто хотел все сделать правильно.   
Какое-то время они оба молчат, Курт краснеет и переводит взгляд на свою чашку, а Дэйв пристально смотрит на него. Наконец Дэйв откашливается и тщетно пытается придумать, что бы ответить. Ему так много нужно сказать Курту, но почему-то он не может найти подходящих слов.   
– Сейчас цены на квартиры просто заоблачные.   
– Что? – на лице Курта замешательство.   
– Я про цены. Ты говорил, что хочешь снять квартиру, – говорит Дэйв, как будто он не слышал ни слова из признания Курта. – Но… твой отец и так живет с Финном под одной крышей, не знаю, сможет ли он… прости, мне не стоило лезть.   
– Нет, ничего страшного… ты прав, – удивленно отвечает Курт и с таким же выражением смотрит на Дэйва, как будто у него не все в порядке с головой. А, может, Дэйв и прав, поэтому Курт продолжает. – К тому же, сейчас я никак не смогу ему помочь. Так что наверное останусь дома, пока не найду работу, – он нервно сжимает в руках кружку кофе, подносит к губам и делает глоток. Дэйв пристально следит за его действиями, а потом отводит взгляд.   
Курт делает три глотка кофе, когда понимает, что у них две чашки. Настоящие фарфоровые чашки.   
– Ты купил посуду? – спрашивает он, желая, чтобы его голос звучал насмешливо, но в нем прорывается искреннее любопытство. Дэйв выглядит немного удивленным, но на его щеках проступает румянец. – Ждешь гостей?   
– Всего одного, – порывисто отвечает он. В груди глухо бьется сердце, и Дэйв избегает взгляда Курта. – Только я надеюсь, что он останется.   
– Останется? – Курт насмешливо выгибает бровь и усмехается. – Не слишком самонадеянно? У нас даже свидания не было.   
Но сейчас не время для шуток. Вот как раз тот момент, когда Дэйву нужно прояснить ситуацию, чтобы избежать дальнейшего непонимания:   
– Нет, я хочу сказать… Курт, останься со мной. Не снимай квартиру.   
Курт вдыхает слишком резко и закашливается. Когда он приходит в себя и поправляет волосы, он чувствует, как сердце бьется в груди слишком быстро. Курт смотрит на Дэйва и пытается понять, действительно ли Дэйв предложил то, о чем Курт думает. И видит, что Дэйв говорит серьезно. Он и правда хочет, чтобы Курт остался с ним… навсегда?   
– Но… ты уверен? То есть… после всего этого, ты хочешь жить со мной?   
– Да. Если ты захочешь. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, ты наверняка хочешь побыть со своей семьей, и все такое, но… мы можем сходить вместе поужинать? Можем встречаться? Я знаю, что мы начали не в том порядке, но когда мы придерживались правил? – Дэйв задает слишком много вопросов, в его голосе столько надежды, а Курт так счастлив, что, кажется, готов разрыдаться в любую секунду. – Я знаю, что уже поздно, но я хочу начать сначала, понимаешь?   
Курт понимает. И тоже этого хочет, хочет испытать восторг от первого свидания, хочет заново узнать Дэйва, увидеть его без дымки наркотических средств. Хочет узнать о работе Дэйва, его интересах, о том, что они не успели обсудить раньше, на что у них не было времени. Он хочет быть с Дэйвом, хочет романтики, хочет отдаться ему полностью, чего он не мог сделать, когда был наркоманом. Хочет отношений и чего-то постоянного в жизни. Разве это плохо и ненормально?   
– Начать сначала, – повторяет Курт, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы. – Я определенно согласен. Мы можем начать заново. И ужин – это здорово. Когда ты хочешь встретиться?   
– Сегодня вечером? – тут же спрашивает Дэйв, стараяясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, но не выходит. – Или в другое время, – добавляет он равнодушным тоном, но Курт смеется от его попыток казаться галантным. Он тянется к Дэйву и нежно целует его.   
– Встретимся в «Бредстиксе» в семь? – спрашивает Курт, когда они разрывают поцелуй. Дэйв может только кивнуть и молча смотреть, как Курт вскакивает на ноги и собирается уходить.   
Несколько минут Дэйв гадает, действительно ли Курту нужно было уходить, или же он просто хотел произвести эффект. В конце концов, он даже кофе не успел допить.   
Когда Дэйв заходит в «Бредстикс» в 6:56, Курт сидит в зале ожидания и пьет какой-то темный безалкогольный напиток. Когда он видит Дэйва, его глаза радостно вспыхивают, и он хитро улыбается.  
– Мистер Карофски? – невинно интересуется он, кивая Дэйву. В голосе что-то знакомое, и Курт вскоре узнает этот тон. Только в последний раз он говорил «мистер Адамс». Дэйв так же быстро подхватывает его игру и, выставив вперед ногу, усмехается:   
– Я твой парень, – как и Курт, он эхом повторяет слова их первого разговора и понимает, что верно расценивает слова Курта, когда видит, как его усмешка превращается в широкую улыбку.   
– Неужели? Тогда, наверное, можешь меня угостить чем-нибудь. Хотя сегодня обойдемся без алкоголя, мне пока нельзя, – он кивает на свой стакан, а Дэйв тихо фыркает, подходит ближе и, судорожно вздохнув, наклоняется и осторожно целует Курта в губы. Когда он отстраняется, Курт краснеет и сияет и вообще выглядит так мило, как может только Курт.   
Дэйв прочищает горло, едва не забыв, что они разыгрывают свой диалог:   
– И как мне тебя называть? – спрашивает он, пытаясь вспомнить, действительно ли он задавал этот вопрос при первой встречи с Ли.   
Негромкий смех:   
– Можешь называть меня как хочешь, здоровяк, – Курт выжидающе смотрит на него.   
– Как насчет Курта? – тихо спрашивает Дэйв, устраиваясь рядом и прижимаясь к нему бедром. Курт протягивает руку, сжимает ладонь Дэйва и кладет голову ему на плечо. Кое-кто из посетителей начинает на них коситься, но им двоим наплевать на них.   
– Курт – это хорошо, – беззаботно говорит Курт, хоть у него и немного дрожит голос. Он крепко стискивает ладонь Дэйва и целует его в щеку. – Курт – просто замечательно.


End file.
